I Know I'm A Freak, It Comes With The Surname
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: All Rose and Sam Winchester wanted to be, was normal. But when their brother Dean shows up at Stanford University unexpectedly after two years of estrangement bearing the news that their father has gone missing while on a "hunting trip", Sam and Rose reluctantly agree to help their brother in his search.
1. Stanford University Student Information

**Title: **Miss

**Forename:** Rose

**Surname:** Winchester

**Gender: **Female

**Date Of Birth:** May 2nd, 1983

**Age:** 22

**Hair Colour:** Blonde

**Eye Colour:** Dark Green

**Height:** 5' 7

**Parents:** John Winchester, Mary Winchester (_Deceased_)

**Siblings: **Dean Winchester (_26_), Sam Winchester (_Twin, 22_)

**Names Of Siblings Who Also Attend:** Sam Winchester

**U.S Citizen:** Yes

**Hometown:** Lawrence, Kansas

**Address Of Parents:** Unspecified

**Lives On Campus?:** Yes

**Current Address: **Apartment Block 7-20

**Classes:** Political Science, English, Economics, Law

**Wishing To Study:** Law

**Law School Admission Test Score:** 173

**Learning Disabilities:** Dyslexic

**High Schools Attended:** Truman High, Bryce Valley High, Jacksonville High, Graceville High, Newtown High, Ridgefield High, Weimar High, Marshall High, Laramie High, Burlington High, South Harrison High, Monticello High

**Scholarship:** Yes

**Grants/Loans:** Applicable (_Single Parent, Unemployed, Low Income_)

**Signature Aqquired?:** Yes


	2. Pilot (1x01)

**Lawrence, Kansas, 22 years ago**

Mary Winchester walked into the nursery with a smile on her face and her child, Dean Winchester in her arms. She flicked the light switch illuminating the room.

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother and sister." Walking over to the cribs, she placed Dean down.

Dean smiled and leant over the side of the crib.

"Night, Sam." He kissed his baby brother softly on the forhead before walking round to the opposite crib. "Night, Rose." He kissed her too.

Mary did the same. "Goodnight, loves."

"Hey Dean." Spoke John Winchester as he too entered the nursery.

Dean turned and rushed over to him. "Daddy!"

John swept him up into his arms and smiled. "Hey, buddy! So what do you think? You think Sammy and Rosie are ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean laughed while shaking his head. "No, Daddy!"

John laughed too. "No."

Mary passed John and Dean as she left the room. "You got them?"

John hugged Dean closer. "I got them." He nodded. "Sweet dreams, Sam. Sweet dreams, Rose." Walking out of the room with Dean in his arms, he flicked the light switch leaving the nursery to be illuminated by only the dark blue moon night light hung up on the far wall.

Rose, was already fast asleep, while Sam was gurgling and trying to reach his toes. The baseball themed mobile above his crib began to spin round slowly playing the tune of 'Take Me Out To The Ball Game' softly. The transportation clock on the wall ticked away before suddenly stopping. The moon night light began to flicker.

In Mary and John's bedroom, the baby monitor began to flash as a strange sound played through it. Mary stirred before looking around. John hadn't come to bed yet. Rubbing her eyes, she got up out of bed and walked into the corridor. Entering the nursery, a figure stands before the cribs.

"John? Is he hungry?" Mary asked softly.

John turned his head. "Shh!" He hushed.

"All right." Heading back down the hallway, the light by the stairs began to flicker. Frowning, Mary tapped it before it settled back to a dim yellow glow. "Hm." Noticing that a light was also flickering downstairs, Mary slowly began to descend the staircase. The tv was illuminating the room as a war movie was playing to itself. Asleep in the large brown armchair, was John. Realising this, Mary gasped before rushing off up the stairs. "Sammy! Rosie!" Running into the nursery, she stopped.

A piercing scream could be heard from upstairs awakening John. "Mary?" He scrambled out of the chair and sprinted upstairs. "Mary!" He burst through the door of the nursery. "Mary?" The room was quiet and empty. Sam and Rose were awake now and gurgling happily unaware of the events unfolding around them. John sighed before walking over to their cribs. Stopping in front of Sam's, he pushed down the wooden side and leant over. "Hey, Sammy. You okay?" A red dot appeared on the white blanket inside the crib next to Sam. John slowly touched it with his finger. Two more drops landed on the back of John's hand in quick succession. Furrowing an eyebrow, he looked up at the ceiling to see Mary sprawled across it. The stomach of her white nightgown was stained red with blood. John gasped while struggling for breath. Falling backwards to the floor, his eyes never left her. "No! Mary!" Suddenly, flames burst from the ceiling engulfing Mary. Sam and Rose began to scream and wail as if they could sense their father's fear and sorrow. Hearing their cries, John quickly got to his feet and scooped them both up in his arms before sprinting out of the room. Upon reaching the corridor, Dean was standing in his pyjamas rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy?" He asked.

John shoved Sam and Rose into Dean's arms. "Take them outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" He ordered.

Dean turned and ran.

John re-entered the nursery. The entire room was now on fire and Mary was barely visable. "No!" He screamed desperationally.

Dean, who was now standing on the front lawn outside the house, looked down at his baby brother and sister. "It's okay..." He reassured before looking up at the window of the nursery that was lit with gold due to the raging fire.

John ran out of the house and scooped up his children before carrying them away from the house. "I gotcha." As they reached the road, the fire exploded out of the nursery window.

* * *

**Stanford University, Present Day**

"Sam!" I shouted while helping Jess pin her nurses' hat. "Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago."

"Sam are you coming or what?" Added Jess before she turned to me. "You haven't exactly got into the Halloween spirit."

I shrugged. "Halloween's never really been a favourite holiday of mine." I smirked.

Sam entered the room. "Do I have to come?"

"Yes!" We said in unison.

"It'll be fun." Jess smiled.

"If I have to go, then you do too!" I stated.

"And where's your costume?" She asked.

Sam smirked. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

* * *

The bar had been decorated for Halloween. Toilet paper and cobwebs had been strung up around the joint while skeletons, angels and gargoyles were hanging from the ceiling. Sam, Jess, Luis and I were all sat around a table away from the mass of drunk students dancing and singing badly.

Jess raised a glass with Luis (who was dressed as a ghoul). "So here's to Sam and Rose and their awesome LSAT victories."

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal." I smiled.

We all clinked glasses.

"Yeah, yeah, they act all humble. But Rose scored a one seventy-three and Sam scored a one seventy-four."

Luis, Sam and I all drank our shots.

"Is that good?" Luis asked.

"Scary good." Jess answered before downing hers too.

"So there you go. You two are first-round draft picks. You can go to any law school you want!" Luis smiled.

"Actually, we've got an interview here. Monday. And if they go okay, then I think we've got a shot at a full rides next year." Sam announced.

"Hey. It's gonna go great." Jess smiled.

"It better." I smiled too.

"How does it feel to be the golden kids of your family?" Luis asked.

"Ah, they don't know." Sam answered.

I lowered my head.

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys." Sam smirked.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" Luis asked.

"No! No!" Sam, Jess and I spoke in unison. "No!"

Luis walked off to the bar anyway.

I noticed Noel enter the bar. "Be right back." I stated before walking off.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Jess turned to Sam. "Is Rose alright, she seemed upset when Luis brought up your family." She sighed caringly.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "It just hit her alot harder than me, you know."

They both looked over at Rose and Noel who were now snogging. Sam looked away.

"Aww!" Jess smiled. "They're so cute together." She turned to Sam. "Anyway, I'm seriously proud of you both. You're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get those full rides. I know it."

"What would I do without you?" Sam smiled.

"Crash and burn." Jess smiled back and pulled Sam into a kiss.

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

A strange noise awoke me. Opening my eyes, I turned over slightly to see Noel fast asleep. Sighing, I quickly got up before looking around the apartment. The kitchen was empty and Sam and Jess were fast asleep too. Entering into the bathroom, I noticed that the window was open. Furrowing an eyebrow, I could suddenly hear the sound of footsteps behind me. A figure walked past the string of beads at the far end of the hall. I quickly moved into the corridor and looked around. Across the room, the figure entered. Taking a deep breath, I lunged forward and grabbed the shoulders of the figure. The figure then knocked me away and swung his fist at me. I quickly ducked. The figure then grabbed me by the arm and swung again this time shoving me backwards. Countering his momentum, I tried to kick him but he quickly blocked it. Holding me by the collar, he pushed me backwards into the living room. In the light from the window, his face was illuminated slightly. Sadly, it didn't last long where I was able to identify him. The figure then elbowed me in the face while I attempted to kick him once again. The figure countered and knocked me to the floor, pinning me down with one hand at my neck and another holding my wrist. I breathed heavily. "Sam!" I screamed.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." Came a voice I recognised.

"Dean?" I furrowed an eyebrow. "You scared the crap out of me!" I stated.

Sam came sprinting into the room. He stopped as soon as he caught sign of Dean.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean replied.

I grabbed Dean's head and yanked before slamming my heel into his back flipping him round and pinning him to the floor.

"Or not." He smirked. "Get off of me."

I rolled to my feet and pulled Dean up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Asked Sam.

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean answered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked again.

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?" I stated.

"If I'd'a called, would either of you have picked up?" Dean looked at Sam and I.

Jess flicked on the light and entered the living room wearing her Smurf pyjamas.

"Sam?" She asked sleepily.

We all turned in unison.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam introduced.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked.

I nodded.

Dean grinned as he went into flirt mode. He walked closer to her. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

"Just let me put something on." Jess stated before walking off.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Noel as he too entered the living room.

"Dean, this is my boyfriend, Noel." I introduced.

Amazingly, Dean didn't have anything witty to say and instead just nodded. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your girlfriend and her brother here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." I walked over to Noel and put my arm around him. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of him."

"Okay." Dean nodded. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam stated.

Dean ducked his head before looking back up at us. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

My expression didn't change as I took in what he had said. Noel glanced at me. "Noel, excuse us. We have to go outside."

* * *

After getting dressed into my jeans and hoodie, I made my way downstairs with Sam

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect us to hit the road with you." Sam stated.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you both to help me find him." Dean explained.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Dean stopped in front of us. "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" He asked looking between Sam and I.

I looked down and took a deep breath, before my eyes met Dean's once again. "I can't Dean..."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good." I stated softly.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean walked off.

I followed after him. "It wasn't that bad!" I exclaimed. "Dean, I was 6 months old when dad started hunting! My entire life has been plagued by it! So I'm sorry if I'm a little resistant to just hitting the road with you at..." I looked down at the time on my phone. "4am, but I have a life now..." I stated. "A normal one..." I scoffed. "As normal one as you can have when you're a Winchester..." I said under my breath.

Dean grabbed hold of my arm. "Do you think I wanted this for you?" He asked sternly. "For either of you..." He met Sam's gaze before turning back to me. "I didn't, okay?"

"I know you didn't, but that doesn't change my childhood or how I was brought up to be Buffy the Supernatural Slayer Mark 2." I stated before sighing. "Dean, when Sam told Dad he was scared of the thing in our closet, he gave him a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." I insisted.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after mom was killed. Dad's unhealthy obsession to find the thing that killed her. I understand that he loved her...I get that...But do you really think that mom was have wanted this for us? The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors!" I sighed. "And we still haven't found it...All of the cases we used to find and track, none of them ever had a connection to the thing that killed mom..."

"No...But we sure as hell saved a lot of people doing them." Dean stated. "There are thousands of supernatural creatures walking this Earth right now, it is our jobs to kill those evil sons of bitches before they kill the innocent humans that walk obliviously amongst them."

I scoffed and shook my head. "No...It's not our jobs! Nobody told us we had to dedicate our lives to the greater cause of ridding the Earth of Casper the ghost and his friends Pazuzu and Herman Munster!"

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked.

"No. Not normal. Safe." I established.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean looked away.

I began to laugh quietly. "Ran away?" I emphasised. "Do you really think I ran away Dean?" I asked. "Dad threw me out after he found out about Noel and I's plans."

"To run away..." Dean stated.

"I was 18 Dean, I could have packed up and left years ago, but I didn't! My entire life, I had dedicated myself to the famly cause. Staying in a different crappy motel room every week, not seeing dad for weeks on end, doing research for him whenever he ordered us to do something down the phone, make countless trips to the library with Sam to check out any lore we could find on the various monsters dad was facing. I wasn't allowed to have friends, or an education, or a boyfriend...or a life...So yeah, shoot me, but after I met Noel, it made me realise how badly I was climbing the walls...I needed to get out Dean!" I took a deep breath. "I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. So that's what I did. And before you say anything, I didn't beg Sam to come with me, he made that decision for himself. You can't blame me for that too."

"I don't blame you for anything, I'm not dad." Dean shrugged. "All I'm saying is Dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already...And I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can." Sam spoke up.

"Well I can..." Dean nodded. "But I don't want to."

I sighed and looked down, deep in thought. I maintained this for a few seconds before once again meeting Dean's gaze. "What was he hunting?"

Dean walked over to the Impala and opened the trunk. Opening the inner compartment, he propped up the lid with one of the shotguns before digging through the clutter of weapons, relics and fake ID's. "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean answered.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" I furrowed an eyebrow. That seemed very out of character for dad.

Dean looked over at me. "I'm twenty-six, dude." He pulled a stack of papers out of a folder. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean handed one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam read the article. "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean stated. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." He handed Sam a paper printout for every date he mentioned. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." Dean rummaged through the trunk. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He took out a handheld tape recorder. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

Pressing play, the recording was staticky and the signal was breaking up.

"Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may...Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

Dean pressed stop.

"You know there's EVP on that?" I stated.

"Not bad, Rosie. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean grinned.

I shook my head.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." He stated before pressing play once again.

"I can never go home..." Spoke a woman's voice.

"Never go home." Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

Dean put away the tape recorder and removed the shotgun propping up the compartment before closing the trunk. He then proceeded to lean against it. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered either of you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away and sighed before catching Dean's gaze once again. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

Dean then turned to me.

Sighing too, I gave in reluctantly. "Fine...I'll help..."

Dean nodded.

"But we have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." I turned to walk back to the apartment.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean called.

I turned back to him. "We have...we have an interview." I explained.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." He stated.

"It's a law school interview, and it's our whole futures on a plate." Sam's tone changed.

"Law school?" Dean smirked.

"So we got a deal or not?" I asked.

Dean didn't answer.

* * *

Back in the apartment, I was busy stuffing some clothes into a duffle bag. Noel walked in.

"Wait, you're taking off?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

I looked up at him.

"Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" Noel asked softly.

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." I walked over to the dresser and turned on the lamp.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." He stated before sitting down on the bed.

I rummaged through the dresser before pulling out a random selection of shirts and tees. I also ruffly stuffed them into the duffle bag, not really caring about how creased they were going to be when I eventually came to take them out. "Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. Sam and I have just going to go bring him back."

"What about the interview?"

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days." Picking up the duffle bag, I walked around the bed.

Noel followed. "Rose, I mean, please." He loosely grabbed hold of my arm. "Just stop for a second."

I stopped and turned to him.

"You sure you're okay?" Noel asked softly.

I laughed quietly. "I'm fine."

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal." He worried.

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." I nodded with soft eyes.

Noel kissed me softly on the lips.

When the moment was over, I pulled away and smiled before walking off.

"At least tell me where you're going." He called after me, but I didn't reply.

* * *

**-Sam's POV-**

Flickering my eyes open, the sun was know out. I yawned and stretched before looking around at my surroundings. We were parked at one of the pumps in a gas station, I was in the back of the Impala while Sam was shotgun.

Dean banged on the window causing me to jump. "Morning."

I turned quickly to see Dean standing by the pump. I wound down the window. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." I stated with a smirk.

"Like I said, out of practice." He smirked back before throwing a 3 Musketeers bar at me through the window.

I caught it and smiled. "You remembered?"

He nodded. "You were obsessed with those things when you were little, so I thought that you'd probably still like them now." Dean smiled before leaning on the half down window. "You want breakfast?" He asked Sam before holding up a Hershey bar.

Sam shook his head. "No, thanks."

Opening the wrapping of my candy bar, I turned to Dean. "So how'd you pay for this stuff?" I took a bite. "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean answered before moving away from the window and putting the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean smirked.

I laughed.

Dean got into the driver's seat and dumped his chips and soda down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." He closed the door of the Impala.

"That sounds about right." Sam picked up a carboard box from the floor and began to rifling through it. Inside was Dean's collection of tapes.

Leaning forwards, I looked over his shoulder at the terrible music my oldest brother listened to.

"Have you seen these?" Asked Sam.

I laughed and nodded.

"Hey!" Dean scowled. "There's nothing wrong with my music."

"I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam stated.

"Why?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." He began to hold up the cassette tapes. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean snatched the box from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." I smirked.

Dean ignored my comment. "Well, house rules, Sammy." He turned to me. "This applies to you too, Rosie." Dean shoved a tape into the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun and backseater shuts their cakeholes."

I laughed before taking another bite of my candy bar.

Dean dropped the box on the floor and started the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam stated.

"And Rosie is a six-year-old girl who couldn't read." I followed.

Dean cranked up the music so that Back In Black blasted through the Impala. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." He grinned before pulling out of the gas station.

* * *

"Thank you." Sam closed his phone. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." He stated.

"That's something, I guess." I nodded.

Driving on down the road, we came to a bridge where there were police cars parked across the way and several officers mulling about.

"Check it out." Dean stated.

I leant forward for a closer look.

Dean pulled over before turning off the engine of the Impala. Opening the glove box, he pulled out a box full of ID cards with him and dad's faces on. Picking out two, he handed one to Sam before turning to me. "Sorry, but unless you wanna' try and pass for dad, you're just gonna' have to duck down in the back there."

I scoffed. "Charming."

One of the feds spotted the car and began to walk over.

"Shit!" I quickly dropped to the floor in the back of the Impala, crouching down in the footwell behind Sam's seat.

Dean and Sam both got out of the car.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"And who are you?" He asked.

Dean flashed his badge. "Federal marshals."

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

Dean laughed. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Walking over to the car, he turned back to the officer. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." The officer explained.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Asked Sam.

The officer nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean circled the car in search of anything unusual. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked, walking over to Dean.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" Questioned the officer.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean grinned.

Sam stomped on Dean's foot. "Thank you for your time." He smiled.

Walking back to the Impala, Dean turned to Sam and smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean scowled.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Dean walked in front of Sam, stopping him in his path. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam cleared his throat and looked over Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned to see the Sheriff and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you boys?" Asked the Sheriff.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean stated. As they walked past the FBI agents, Dean nodded at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully." Opening the door of the Impala, Dean got in before firing up the engine.

After getting into the car, Sam closed the door before turning to Dean. "So what do you think?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, we don't exactly have much to go on." Putting his foot down on the accelerator, Dean turned the Impala around before driving off down the road.

"Oh thank god!" Rose climbed out from behind the seat and rubbed her head. "Would it've killed you to hurry up!"

Dean turned to her. "Truthfully, I forgot you were even behind the seat." He smirked.

"Truthfully, I forgot you were even behind the seat." Rose mimicked in a stupid tone.

"Bitch!" Dean smirked.

"Jerk!" Rose replied before too cracking a smile.

* * *

Driving through Jericho, a young girl was sticking up missing posters.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean pointed out.

I nodded.

* * *

Walking up to the young girl, her hair was dark black and she had a piercing through her bottom lip. As well as that, her wrists were hardly visable due to the number of bands and bracelets she was wearing on each arm. She also had way too much eye liner on and her mascara was thickly applied.

"You must be Amy." Dean stated.

The girl turned to us and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy." Dean introduced.

"And I'm his cousin, Rose." I smiled softly.

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy stated warily before beginning to walk off.

We followed.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean lied.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam explained.

Another girl walked over to Amy before putting her arm around her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" I asked.

Sitting in one of the booths of the diner, Sam, Dean and I sat opposite Amy and her friend.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did." Amy explained.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"No." Amy shook her head. "Nothing I can remember."

"I like your necklace." I smiled.

Looking neck at her neck, she smiled at the pendant before beginning to play with it in her fingers. Her gaze returned to mine. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-" She laughed. "-with all that devil stuff."

I laughed a little too before looking down, then back up at Amy. "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." I explained.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Taking his arm off the back of my seat, Dean leant forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

Amy and her friend looked at each other.

"What is it?" Asked Sam.

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Amy stated.

"What do they talk about?" The three of us spoke in unison.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Amy's friend explained. "Well, supposedly she's still out there."

I nodded.

"She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

We all exchanged glances.

* * *

Sat in the library, Dean was busy researching the hitchhiking dead girl. Looking on the Jericho Herald website, Dean typed 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' into the search box before clicking 'Go'. The page read '(0) Results'. Sighing, Dean replaced 'Hitchhiking' with 'Centennial Highway' before once again clicking 'Go'. Just as it had before, the page read '(0) Results'.

Bored of his lousy attempts at finding information, I reached for the mouse. "Let me try."

Dean smacked me on the head. "I got it."

Shoving Dean's castered chair across, I moved in front of the computer.

"Dude!" Dean came back over before hitting me on the shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" I stated.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Replacing 'Murder' with 'Suicide', I pressed 'Go'. An article entitled 'Suicide on Centennial' appeared in the search results.

Dean glanced at me.

Clicking open the article, it was dated April 25, 1981.

'_A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night._

_Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several minutes.'_

_What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."_

_At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager._

_"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."'_

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." I began to read it aloud.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked.

I nodded. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Hm."

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." I continued to read.

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean pointed to a picture of Sylvania Bridge, where the police had found Troy's car.

* * *

It was already dark by time we reached Sylvania Bridge. Getting out of the Impala, we all walked down the bridge over to the spot in which Constance Welch had just all those years ago.

Dean walked over and leant on the railing to look down at the river below. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean answered, continuing to walk down the bridge.

Sam and I followed.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean stated.

I stopped. "Dean, I told you, we've gotta get back by-"

"Monday-" Dean cut me off as he turned to face Sam and I. "Right. The interview."

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? Do you really think that you two can just become some lawyers? Get married to Jess and Noel?" Dean almost mocked.

"Maybe. Why not?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Does Noel know the truth about you? I mean, does he know about the things you've done?" Dean asked.

I stepped closer to Dean.

"No, and he's not ever going to know." I stated.

"How about you Sammy? Does Jess know?"

Sam shook his head.

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you both really are." Dean turned around and began to walk off.

"And who's that?" I followed after him.

"You're one of us."

I walked in front of Dean blocking his path. "No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." I stated.

"You have a responsibility to-" Began Dean.

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against one of the supports of the bridge. He breathed heavily in anger. "Don't talk about her like that." He finally stated after a long pause before releasing his grip and walking away.

"Dean. Rose."

I turned to Sam to see Constance standing on top of the railing. She glanced at us before stepping forwards off the bridge.

We all ran over to the railing and looked down at the river below to see...Nothing.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Dean.

"I don't know." Sam stated.

I furrowed an eyebrow as the sound of the Impala's engine firing up could be heard from down the far end of the bridge. I turned to see the headlights on full beam, illuminating the bridge.

"What the-" Dean began as he too turned to look.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Dean pulled out a set of keys before jingling them.

Suddenly, the car jerked into motion. As the revs climbed, the Impala began to speed down the bridge heading straight for us.

Gasping, I turned and ran. "Dean? Sam?" I panicked.

"Go! Go!" Sam screamed.

Sprinting down the bridge, I glanced back to see the Impala closing in on us. Knowing that we could never out run in, I ran over to the railing and jumped over it.

Sam and Dean did the same.

As I found myself falling, something grabbed hold of my hand. Gasping, I looked up to see Sam hanging onto one of the under beams of the bridge. Breathing heavily in exhaustion, Sam pulled me up just far enough for me to grab hold of the bridge and find a spot to sit on. Looking down at the water below, I knew that Dean hadn't been as lucky as Sam and I. Desperately looking round in the water for any signs of life, I couldn't see anything. "Dean!" I screamed.

"Dean!" Sam joined.

Suddenly, a figure covered in mud and drenched through dragged himself onto the land at the side of the river. "What?" Dean shouted.

"Hey! Are you all right?" I asked.

Dean held up his hand in an A-OK sign. "I'm super." He answered sarcastically.

Sam and I began to laugh before climbing back onto the bridge.

Dean closed the hood of the Impala before leaning on it.

"Your car all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean shouted.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" I smirked before settling on the hood of the car next to my brothers.

Dean threw his arms up in fustration before flicking some mud off his hands.

I sniffed before looking at Dean. "Dude, you smell like a toilet." I laughed.

* * *

Dean placed down a VersaBank MasterCard with the name 'Hector Aframian' printed on it down onto the desk. "One room, please." He stated.

The clerk picked up the card and read the name.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." The clerk explained.

The three of us all looked at each other.

* * *

Once Sam had picked the lock, he pushed the door open before entering inside Dad's motel room.

I turned to Dean, who was still standing lookout, and grabbed hold of the his leather jacket before yanking him inside. Looking around, the walls were covered in maps, sketches, newspaper articles, pictures. There were also large piles of books around the room aswell as a scattering of junk just lying around on the floor. Walking over to the side table, there was a half eaten hamburger sitting in its grease proof paper. Picking it up, I sniffed it. "Uhh!" I scowled with a scrumpled expression. The smell was vile. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." I threw down the burger.

Sam ran his finger through the trail of salt by the door. "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean was standing looking at the pages pinned to the wall.

"What have you got here?" I asked.

"Centennial Highway victims." He answered.

I nodded.

Sam walked over. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-"

Upon noticing something, I furrowed an eyebrow and walked across the room. "

"-ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Sam continued.

Taped to the wall, were various scraps of paper with words hastily scribbled onto them in thick, heavy marker. 'Bell Witch', 'Mortis Danse', 'Devlis + Demons', 'Sirens', 'Witches', 'The Possessed', and finally, 'Woman in White'. The article that I had found in the Jericho Herald was pinned next to a picture of Constance Welch. I turned on the lamp. "Dad figured it out."

Sam and Dean turned to look.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dean.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." I explained.

Walking over to me, Sam and Dean also began to read through Dad's notes.

"You sly dogs." Dean stated before turning to Sam and I. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Stated Sam.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." I nodded.

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Asked Dean.

"No, not that I can tell." I quickly skim read the article, but my guess was accurate.

"If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Sam stated before tapping the picture of Constance's husband, Joseph Welch. "If he's still alive."

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean smiled before walking off towards the bathroom.

I turned to him. "Hey, Dean?"

Dean stopped and turned back.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." I apoligised, genuinely feeling bad about what I had blurted out on the bridge.

Dean held up his hand. "No chick-flick moments." He smirked.

I laughed and nodded. "All right. Jerk."

"Bitch."

* * *

Sat on the edge of the bed, Sam was busy listening to his voicemail messages. Although I didn't want to easedrop, after the nightmares I'd been having over the past few weeks, I was curious.

"Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night-" I overheard.

Dean walked into the room and grabbed his leather jacket. He shrugged it over one shoulder before crossing the room towards the door. "Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You two want anything?" He asked.

Sam shook his head. "No thanks."

"Rosie?" Dean turned to me.

"I'll have a burger and fries, if you're paying." I grinned.

Dean smirked. "Fine." He proceeded to leave the motel room, closing the door behind him.

I looked over at my brother. "Hey." I called softly.

Sam turned to me.

"Jess alright?" I asked.

Just as Sam was about to answer, my phone began to ring. Taking it out of my pocket, I quickly answered it. "Dean?"

"Dude, five-oh, take off." He stated.

I stood up. "What about you?"

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. You and Sammy go find Dad." Dean hung up.

I looked at Sam. "We need to go, now."

* * *

Sam had gone to question Joseph Welch about his wife, leaving me with the Impala. Driving down a backroad, I took my phone out of my pocket and dialled 911.

"Hello 911, please state your emergency." The voice answered.

"Please, I need help!" I acted. "There's a guy, he's got a gun. He's already shot three people!" I pretended to cry. "You gotta' help me!"

"Ma'am, please stay calm and state your location, the cops will be there to assist you shortly."

"I'm on Whiteford Road...Please hurry..." I hung up. "Suckers!" I smirked before dialling Sam's number.

"Rose?"

"Sammy, find anything out about Joseph?" I asked.

"Well, he was definately unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white." He explained.

"Got it." I stated. "I'll park her up in the alley behind the motel then go and meet Dean at the police station."

"How did he manage to get out?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say, I'm one hell of an actor." I smirked.

* * *

Parking the Impala in the alley as planned, it was only a short walk to the police station. Noticing Dean sneaking around, I rushed over. "Dean!" I called in a whispered tone. "Are you alright?"

He turned to me and nodded. "Fake 911 phone call? Rosie, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean laughed.

"You're welcome." I grinned.

"That reminds me, I need to talk to Sam. Where is he?" He asked.

I shrugged.

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and rang Sam.

I moved closer to the phone so I could hear.

"Dean?" Sam answered.

"Listen, we gotta talk." Dean stated.

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. Constance Welch is definately a woman in white. Joseph said that she's buried behind their old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." Sam explained.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean stated.

I looked up at him.

"What? How do you know?" Asked Sam.

"I've got his journal."

My eyes widened. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean replied to me.

"What's it say?" Sam questioned.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean stated.

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet." He sighed.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Suddenly, Sam gasped as the sound of the Impala's breaks squealing could be heard.

"Sam? Sam!" Screamed Dean down the phone.

"Take me home." Came a voice.

I gasped and looked at Dean.

Sprinting over to the nearest car we could find, Dean broke into it using a piece of scrap metal he had found in the alley. Swinging open the door, he climbed in before opening the passenger door for me.

I clambered in before ripping of a strip of the fake wood panneling below the glove box, giving me access to the electrics hidden beneath it. Finding the wires I needed, I quickly stuck them together creating sparks before the car's engine roared into life. "Step on it!" I stated.

And Dean did just that.

* * *

Using the GPS tracker on Sam's phone, we sped down the highway in direction of Sam's last known location. Dean didn't speak during the journey so I simply watched the road signs as we passed them desperately hoping that we weren't going to be too late.

'Breckenridge Road'

I gasped. "Dean, that's it!"

Sliding the car round 90 degrees, Dean sped down the side road until we came a large rundown house. There on the driveway, was the Impala. "Sam!" Grabbing his gun, Dean rushed out of he car and sprinted over.

I could hear the sound of gun shots as I also ran over to the Impala. Noticing Sam in the front seat, I gasped at the sight of the hand print burnt into his t-shirt. Suddenly, Constance flickered into view.

Dean fired repeatedly at her until she dissapeared once again.

Groaning, Sam managed to sit up before turning the keys in the ignition. "I'm taking you home." He stated before driving the car at full speed towards the house, smashing through the weak wooden walls and dissapearing out of sight.

I gasped. "Sam!" I screamed before sprinting into the house and over to the Impala. Only the passenger side was accesible, so I looked in through the window. "Sammy! Sammy! You okay?" I called, desperately.

"I think..." Sam groaned.

I sighed in relief. "Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?" He asked.

Leaning in through the window, I grabbed hold of Sam's arms before gently pulling him from the Impala. "There you go."

After checking that Sam was alright, Dean aimed his gun at Constance once again.

She was stood across the room from us.

Suddenly, a bureau slid across the room pinning the three of us against the front of the Impala.

Constance then flickered before she reappeared next to a large picture frame. Lifting it up, her expression was deeply saddened.

The lights flickered as water began to pour down the wooden steps. There are the very top, were two young children hand in hand.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." They spoke in unison.

Constance looked up at them, distraught.

The two children suddenly appeared behind her before embracing her tightly.

In a surge of energy, Constance began to scream. This lasted for a few seconds before she and her two children melted through the floorboards.

Sam and Dean shoved the bureau away from us before walking over to the spot where Constance and her children had dissapeared.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean stated.

Sam nodded. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." I smiled, patting him gently on the arm before turning to Dean. "I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" I smirked.

"Hey, I saved his ass." Dean stated before walking over to the Impala. "And another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He turned to look at Sam. "I'll kill you."

Sam laughed.

* * *

Sat in the back of the Impala, Sam and Dean were in the front. Dad's journal was open on my lap. 'DEAN 35-111'. Looking on the map, I used a ruler to find the co-ordinates Dad was reffering to, with a torch tucked between by chin and shoulder. "Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles." I stated.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean smiled.

Sam and I looked at him hesitantly.

"Dean, we, um..." Began Sam.

Dean glanced at the road before back at us. "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. We've gotta be there." I stated softly.

Dean nodded dissapointedly, before returning his attention to the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever." He glanced at Sam. "I'll take you home."

My phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and opened the message.

'Hey Rose. My mom's been sick for the past few days so I've been staying at my parents house. When you get back, come over. Love you!'

I smiled. "Could you drop me on Dawn Street please?" I asked.

Dean nodded. "If that's what you want."

"It is."

* * *

Walking up the path to Noel's house, I knocked on the door. There was no answer although the lights were on inside. I soon noticed that the lock had been broken and the door was slightly open. Furrowing an eyebrow, I gently pushed it open before walking inside. "Hello? Noel? Mrs Greenwood? Sir?" I called.

Still no answer.

Looking around, I made my way over to the staircase. As I began to ascend the steps, I noticed something on the bannister. Running my finger through the substance, I instantly realised it was blood.

Reaching the landing, I walked down the corridor towards Noel's old room. Upon reaching it, I noticed more blood on the door handle. This time however, there was a considerable amount. Someone was bleeding heavily. Reaching out for the doorknob, I turned it and slowly opened the door. My eyes widened as I gasped in horror. Mr and Mrs Greenwood were lying dead in a pool of their own blood on the floor while Noel was pinned to the wall with a knife through his heart. "Noel!" I screamed piercingly. Suddenly, fire exploded around him. The flames raged as the whole room became alight. "No!" I screamed. "Noel!" Tears streamed down my cheeks as I desperately tried to reach him. "Noel!" The ever growing fire made Noel barely visable due to the amount of smoke engulfing the room. As I began to cough, I lost my footing. The flames scorched the skin on my arm causing a searing pain. "Ahh!" I moaned tearfully.

"Hey!" Screamed a voice.

Someone grabbed me round the waist and dragged me from the room.

"No! No! Noel! Noel!" I screamed.

As I sat on the curb outside the house, the paramedics had wrapped a yellow blanket over my shoulders and bandaged up my burnt arm. The fire was out now, and based on what I had overheard the police and fireman saying, there was nothing left of Noel and his parents to save. My eyes were dark red from crying and my throat was sore from smoke inhilation. I desperately watched out for the shiny black Impala that was surely coming to get me anytime soon...

But it never came.


	3. Wendigo (1x02)

**Author's Note: **I know that Ben is older than 7 or 8, but I have made him that age just so he can interact better with Rose :)

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

After visiting Jess' grave, Sam's eyes were red from crying. He walked over to Dean, whilst trying to compose himself.

"Have you heard anything from Rose yet?" He asked.

Dean shook his head.

"She's not answering her cell, it's just going straight to voicemail." He stated. "It's been three days since we last saw her, I'm starting to worry, this isn't like her."

"It was probably a good thing that she wasn't at the apartment after everything that has happened."

"I'm going to call her again." Dean dialled the number.

Sam noticed something and furrowed an eyebrow. Walking closer, his eyes widened. "Dean."

Dean ended the call and walked over to the graves Sam was standing in front of. "What?" He questioned, wondering what was wrong.

'_Noel Robert Greenwood' '12th June 1983 - 2nd November 2005_'

'_Anna Joice Greenwood' '6th February 1960 - 2nd November 2005_'

'_Mark Greenwood' '21st November - 2nd November 2005_'

"That's Noel...and his parents..." Sam stated quietly before washing a hand down his mouth and chin. "Oh my god!"

"November 2nd, do you think it was the demon?" Asked Dean.

Sam shrugged. "Could be, but first we need to find Rose."

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

I needed the flowers, and all the money that I had been in possession of was now nothing more than a few piles of ash swept away by the authorities. I knew the old lady who ran the florist. She was a good, kind woman. Am I really that desperate that I'm willing to steal from a vunerable 82 year old? Apparently so...God, I am so going to Hell. Walking into the shop, Kathy was stood behind the counter. She smiled upon noticing me.

"Hello dear." I first met Kathy when she delivered a bouquet of flowers from Noel when he first attempted to make me go out with him. Strangely enough though, during a conversation once, the topic of Dad popped up. Apparently she knew him from when he was little. She didn't specify how, but Kathy looked after me, and kept an eye on me to make sure I wasn't getting into any trouble. I remember once, me and Noel were on our first date at the old Italian resturant downtown, and after we left, he took me for a walk through the park where we kissed for the first time on the rusty green bench by the fountain. Anyways, when he was walking me back to the appartment, Kathy bumped into us. The next thing I knew, she was questioning the poor kid. The woman was like Dad in female form. It was beyond creepy. Amazingly though, I did get another date with Noel. After time, we officially became a couple, Noel moved in, and our relatonship bloomed. And know look where I am.

"Rose honey?" Kathy asked as she noticed me staring off into space.

"Yeah, sorry." I replied, snapping out of it. "I was miles away." I walked past one of the racks of flowers and discretely picked out two roses from one of the bunches.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked softly. "You don't look so good. Did you and Noel have a fight?"

I shook my head while sneaking the roses into the back of my coat. I had to get out of this shop before the tears started falling. "Anyway, I gotta go." I stated. "I was just checking in to see if you were alright." I began backing up towards the door before turning around and putting my hand on the doorknob.

"Rosaline Winchester..." She used my full name, that was never a good sign.

I sighed before slowly turning around. Game over.

"Your Daddy taught you better than that." Kathy just looked at me.

Taking the roses out of my coat, I handed them back to her. "I'm sorry." My tone was weak.

Walking over to me, Kathy stroked a hand through my hair before pulling me into a hug. "It's okay sweetie." She reassured. "Now what's so bad that you're willing to steal for it?" She asked. "I know you Winchester's, you're all the same. Too stubborn for your own good." She pulled away and smiled softly. "Is this about Noel?"

I nodded tearfully. "Noel died in a fire at his parents house."

Kathy's eyes widened before she pulled me into yet another hug. "Ohh sweetie." She gently stroked my back.

Resting my head on her shoulder, I burst into tears.

"Hey..." She cood gently. "Don't cry, you'll make me start." Kathy smiled as she pulled away. Taking a tissue from the box on the counter, she handed it to me.

"Thanks." I smiled back before using it to wipe away the tears. "Look, Kathy, I am so sorry." I apologised.

She shook her head. "Don't be silly." Kathy stated. "Why did you need two?"

"Jess died too..." I answered. "There was a fire at the apartment."

Kathy put a hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my goodness! How's Sam coping?"

I shrugged. "Haven't spoke to him in a few days."

Kathy looked at me. "And why haven't you?" She crossed her arms.

I didn't answer.

"Rosaline Winchester, your pride will be the death of you. I get it, you're trying to be the mature woman taking on the big world independantly without her older brothers, but right now, Sam will be going through exactly the same emotions as you are. You're choosing to suffer alone instead of picking up the phone and calling your brothers." Kathy took ahold of my hands. "You are a smart girl, Rosie..." Uh why does everyone call me that? "When your Momma first started dating your Daddy, the whole of Lawrence thought that relationship was doomed. As you've probably already guessed though, they were wrong, and you three were born years later." She tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You look just like your Momma." Kathy smiled. "I see her in you. Don't get me wrong though, you're a sarcy git like your father, but you have the Winchester values, and that's what matters." She smiled. "Where are you stayin' honey?"

I once again didn't answer.

"Rosaline?" She persisted.

"I haven't got anywhere." I answered.

"Then where have you been sleeping?"

"Backseat of some beat up motor."

"Which you jacked..." Kathy just looked at me with those parental guardian eyes.

"What?" I smirked. "I may be crap at reading, but at least I'm good for something."

"Remind me to give your Daddy a slap for teaching you that the next time I see him." She stated.

"There's not much chance of him making an appearance anytime soon. The last time I saw him was the night Sam and I left for Stanford. He told that if we walked out that door, we should stay gone, so he probably still hates me."

"He won't hate you, Rosie, he would've just been scared about his babies flying the nest." She smiled.

"Yeah, well, this is Dad we're talking about, nothing scares that man." I stated.

"Little Johnny Winchester? Sweetie, that boy used to be scared of spiders."

I smirked. "Spiders, really?"

"He was only around four at the time though." She smiled.

"Kathy, how did you know my Mom and Dad so well?" I asked, curious to know more.

"Well, back in the day, when I used to live in Normal, Illonois, I worked as a nanny. I began in my early twenties, and I would look after the kids of wealthy parents who were willing to pay out. The people who would hire me, were always snobs and would always be going out to resturants and the theatre, leaving their kids at home without a care in the world. One night, when I was on my way home from working a job, I heard a woman crying. She was sat on the bench with her head buried in her hands, so I stopped to ask her what was wrong. She didn't say much at first, but eventually, she told me that her husband was gone."

"Dad told us once about how his father left him when he was younger."

Kathy nodded. "Henry never came back."

"That's so sad."

"Poor Rosaline, she was in pieces. So I helped her out and looked after John for her when she needed me to." She smiled. "I got the priveledge of witnessing him grow from a young boy, into this mature young man. Hell, I was even there the day he was deployed to Vietnam to wave him off." Kathy took a seat behind the counter. "Then his Momma died. I didn't have the heart to tell him when he was out there fighting. That war was a horrible thing, and after all the things he would be experiencing out there, I thought that he would loose hope if he found out." She sighed. "When he returned, he was no longer the little boy that I had said goodbye to, he was a hero. Once I'd told him about his Momma, your Daddy sold the house and moved to Lawrence, Kansas. He bought an apartment there with the money, and me being the mother hen type I am, I couldn't bear to leave him, so I moved too. He wasn't too impressed with that. Since he'd came back, it wasn't cool to have someone looking out for you." Kathy smirked. "He got a slap round the ear for that one."

I smiled.

"I told him, that just because we weren't related, didn't mean we weren't family."

I laughed. "You must be the only person that had stuck it to Dad and came out alive." I paused and thought. "Well, with the exception of Uncle Bobby, but in all fairness, when he told him to get out, he was aiming a gun at Dad."

Kathy laughed. "Anyways, your Dad met Mary. They fell head over heels in love, and I used the money I had earned through my work as a nanny to retire to this small town, just to have two more Winchesters land on my doorstep 30 years later." She smiled.

"Guess you just can't get rid of us." I smiled before noticing the time. "I really should be going, I've bothered you enough."

"Don't you think about walking out that door. There's a couch at mine, and I can guarentee it's twenty times better than squishing into the back of some old rust bucket." Kathy stated.

"I don't want to be a nuisance."

"You're a Winchester, that's not possible." She smiled.

I smirked. "Are you sure?"

Kathy nodded. "Come on."

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

When Rose and Kathy reached the house, the sun had already set, and the stars were out. Kathy had shown Rose where she would be sleeping, and within minutes, the youngest Winchester had already fallen asleep, snoring lightly. Taking Rose's phone out of her coat pocket, Kathy searched through the contact's list until she spotted Sam's name.

"Rose?" The panicked voice answered.

"Hi Sam, it's Kathy." She stated.

"Kathy? Is everything alright? Is Rose okay?" He asked quickly.

"Yes Sam, she's fine. I took her to my place. The poor girl's shaken up pretty bad."

"Thanks for this, Kathy." Sam thanked.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Dean and I will be round to pick her up, we're not far from yours so we won't be long." He stated.

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

When the Winchester brothers arrived, Kathy opened the door.

"Sam!" She smiled before pulling him into a hug.

"Hi...Kathy..." Sam spoke awkwardly as she hugged him.

"And you must be Dean." Kathy grinned before also pulling him into a hug.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Ma'am." He replied, not really knowing what to say to the woman.

"Rose is right through here, she's sleeping so you need to be quiet."

Walking through into the living room, Sam and Dean's hearts sank at the sight of their younger sister looking so hurt and fragile. Her eyes were red from crying and had dark purple bags underneath them from lack of sleep.

Dean walked over to the couch and gently scooped Rose up into his arms being careful not to wake her. "Thanks for this..." He began.

"Kathy." She smiled.

"Kathy." Dean smiled back. "Thanks for looking our for her, we appreciate it."

"You're welcome, sweeties. You take care now."

Walking down the path to the Impala, Dean lay Rose on the backseat before getting into the driver's seat and starting up the engine.

Sam turned to him after also getting into the car. "What do we do now?"

"What we always do, make the best of a bad situation." Dean answered before driving off.

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

Knelt in front of Noel's grave, I wiped away tears as I read his headstone.

'Noel Robert Greenwood'

'Loving son and boyfriend'

'He will be eternally missed by those who loved him down on Earth, and welcomed with open arms through the gates of heaven along with his beloved mother and father'

"I, uh..." I laughed. "You always said roses were, were lame, but I bought you them anyway because that's what you would have done." I looked at the picture set in the gravestone before looking away, choking back tears. "Noel...oh, god..." I sniffled. "I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth." Leaning forward, I placed the flowers down, before a dirt covered arm shot out of the ground grabbing my wrist.

* * *

Gasping awake, I bolted upright, breathing heavily in fear to find myself on the backseat of the Impala. Hot Blooded was blasting through the car.

Sam and Dean instantly turned to me.

"Rose?" Dean asked softly. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I was sick of having nightmares! "How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Kathy rang me using your phone." Sam answered.

"Oh."

Dean kept checking up on me using the rear view mirror.

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." I stated.

"Mm-hm." He simply answered.

I looked out the window at the scenery. "Where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean answered before throwing me the map.

"Shouldn't we be digging around in Stanford." I stated before unfolding it. The map was of Colorado and had a large red X labeled '35-111' on it.

"Sam and I have already been digging around for the past few days. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica and Noel-" He began.

"We've gotta' find Dad." I sighed. "Great." I folded up the map and dumped it on the backseat next to me.

"Dad disappearing-" Dean began. "And this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man." Sam spoke up. "These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." He stated.

"Why is Dad sending us to the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

'Welcome to Lost Creek Colorado National Forest' Read the sign as we drove past it.

* * *

Parked up at the Ranger Station, we went inside. Dean began to look around while Sam and I had the map out.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." He explained.

I nodded. "There's nothing for miles."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean stated, referring to a framed picture on the wall.

Walking over, it was of a man standing behind a much taller bear.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam stated.

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" Came a voice from behind us.

We all jumped round, startled by how he had managed to sneak up on us like that.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." I lied.

Sam laughed.

Dean grinned and raised a fist. "Recycle, man."

"Bull." The forest ranger stated.

My eyes flicked to Sam and Dean.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?" The ranger asked.

Dean seemed to consider it for a moment before answering. "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-" He checked the ranger's nametag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" The ranger asked.

Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?" Dean stated.

"That is putting it mildly." The ranger scoffed.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean suggested.

The ranger eyed him.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Leaving the Ranger Station, Dean had eventually managed to aqquire the backcountry permit. He laughed.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam stated.

"What do you mean?" Asked Dean.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" I stated.

Sam nodded in agreement.

As we reached the Impala, we stopped.

Dean leant on the roof. "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

There was a pause as neither Sam or I answered.

"What?" Sam asked, eventually breaking the silence.

"Since when are you two all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

"Since now." I stated before opening the back door of the Impala and climbing in.

* * *

Standing at the door of the address given to us, it was soon opened to reveal a girl with shoulder length, brown, curled hair.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Rose, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean introduced.

Haley hesitated. "Lemme see some ID."

We all pulled out our fake ID's and showed them to her.

"Come on in." She nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled before.

Haley opened the door before catching sight of the Impala. "That yours?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Nice car." Haley turned back to lead us into the kitchen.

Dean turned to us with a smug expression before mouthing 'The girl has taste'.

Sam and I rolled our eyes.

Reaching the kitchen, there was a younger boy that looked around seven or eight sat on one of the chairs around the table.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked.

Haley came back into the room with a bowl which she placed on the table by the boy. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." I suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone, too." She answered.

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

"He wouldn't do that." The boy spoke up.

We all glanced at the boy.

He turned away.

Haley put more food down on the table. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." She nodded before walking off an returning with her laptop and pulling up the pictures. "That's Tommy." Clicking the touchpad twice, the pictures loaded along with a video.

"Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." The older boy on the video spoke.

I furrowed an eyebrow as I was sure I spotted a shadow flickering past on the video footage.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean stated.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." Haley smiled.

"I know how you feel." I nodded.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Haley nodded.

* * *

Sitting down at a table in the bar, Sam was rifling through the duffel. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Pulling out Dad's journal, he opened it and placed it down on the table.

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

Sam found out a newspaper article to show us. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

It was a headline in the 'The Lost Creek Gazette'.

'**GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS! UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA. HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES**'

Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing...'

Sam then pulled out his laptop. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Opening the laptop, he opened the video the older boy made. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Selecting the video, Sam ran it through three frames at a time.

"When Haley showed us this, I could swear I saw something in the background." I stated.

Just as I finished my sentence, a shadow flashed across the screen.

"Do it again." Dean stated.

Sam repeated the frames. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

"Told you something weird was going on." Dean added.

"Yeah." Sam closed the laptop. "I got one more thing." He handed over the newspaper article. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" I asked.

* * *

Shaw led us inside his house. "Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam interrupted.

Taking a puff from his cigarette, he nodded before taking it out of his mouth.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean nodded.

Shaw remained silent.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" He continued.

Same deal as before, not a peep.

"We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." I added, softly.

"I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw finally answered before sitting down. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

I sat down across from Shaw.

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" I asked.

Shaw paused. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?" Sam asked.

Shaw nodded.

"Got inside your tent?" I asked.

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." He explained.

"It killed them?"

"Dragged them off into the night." Shaw shook his head. "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since." He paused before his hand went up to his collar. "Did leave me this, though." Shaw opened his collar to reveal three long scars which were clearly recognisable as claw marks. "There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

* * *

Exiting the motel room, we walked down the hallway. Sam and Dean were talking.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean stated.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Added Sam.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor."

"Shut up. So what do you think?" Sam asked.

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

* * *

Reaching the Impala in the parking lot, Dean opened the trunk and the weapons box. Propping it open with the shotgun, he began filling the duffel with guns.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam stated.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean stated before picking up the duffel.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" I slammed the weapons box shut then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." Throwing the duffel at me, Dean walked round the Impala and climbed into the driver's seat.

* * *

Pulling up the Haley, Ben and the ranger, we all got out of the Impala.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean called.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked.

"Who are these guys?" The ranger asked.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley stated.

Sam and I walked off ahead.

"You're rangers?" The ranger asked.

"That's right." Dean nodded.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley stated.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean answered.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." The ranger shouted.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean replied.

* * *

_I really didn't want to be here. Out of everything we could be doing right now, was not one of the options I would have chosen. Top of my list would be finding Dad or I don't know, maybe tracking down the thing that killed Noel._

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean spoke up, obviously to start a conversation sensing Sam and I's moods.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy answered.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked.

Roy grabbed Dean's jacket.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

Roy picked up a stick and poked a bear trap where Dean had almost stepped.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy dropped the stick and retook the lead.

"It's a bear trap."

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers." Haley stated, walking over to Dean. "So who the hell are you?"

"Sam, Rose and I are family, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat." Dean answered.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley asked.

"I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman...ever. So we okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, okay." Haley answered.

"And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" Dean pulled out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag before hiking on.

* * *

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy stated.

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked.

Roy pulled out a GPS. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean walked over to me and Sam. "You hear that?"

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam answered.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy stated.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." I stated.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean walked on.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Ben, Haley and I were looking around near a large rock.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy shouted.

Haley ran off.

We quickly followed.

My eyes widened.

"Oh my God." Haley's jaw dropped.

Before us, was the camp where Haley and Ben's brother must have been staying in. The tents were torn open and bloody, while supplies lay scattered across the forest floor.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy stated.

Haley looked around. "Tommy?" She shouted. Taking off her backpack, she walked through the campsite. "Tommy!"

I ran to catch up with Haley. "Shh."

"Tommy!" She shouted again.

"Shh-hh-hh!" I hushed again.

"Why?" She asked.

"Something might still be out there."

"Rose!" Dean called.

Walking over to Dean, I crouched down next to him and Sam.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean explained.

We stood up.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." Sam stated.

Going back to the campsite, Haley had a cellphone in her hand which was covered in blood. She looked at it for a few seconds before starting to cry.

"Hey, he could still be alive." Dean stated reassuringly.

"Help! Help!" Came a scream from across the forest. "Help! Somebody!"

Sam, Dean, Roy and I ran towards the voice, but found no one.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked.

We stopped and listened.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam instructed.

Returning to the campsite, all of our stuff was gone including the duffel.

_Shit!_

"Our packs!" Haley exclaimed.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy stated.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam explained.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." Roy added.

Sam and I walked over to Dean. "We need to speak with you. In private."

We headed a short distance away from the group.

"Let me see Dad's journal."

Dean handed Sam the journal and he began leafing through it until he came to a particular page.

"All right, check that out." Sam pointed to a drawing of a Wendigo.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean stated.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice." Sam explained.

"Great." I sighed before taking out my gun. "Well then this is useless."

Sam handed back Dad's journal to Dean before heading past him. "We gotta get these people to safety." Sam walked back to the others and began addressing the group. "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

"What?" Haley furrowed an eyebrow.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy stated.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." I explained walking passed Sam.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy smirked.

"Relax." Dean added.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." I stated.

Roy stepped up to me. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your sorry ass out of here." I retorted.

Roy began to laugh. "You know you're crazy, right?"

_I am not in the mood for your petty attempts to be the tough guy! My boyfriend has just been murdered by a fucking demon, my Dad is missing and I'm stuck in some fucking forest in the middle of nowherville hunting a fuck Wendigo instead of trying to find my Dad and ultimately the thing killed my boyfriend. I have only been pleasant company for this long because Haley and Ben would probably be a bit freaked out if I shot you in the head. If they weren't here, I would have emptied my round into your head five fucking hours ago! Now, I have a gun in my pocket that I can no longer kill this monster with, so I have plenty of spare bullets especially for big headed, douchebags like you, you stupid sonuvabitch!_

Dean gripped me firmly on the arm, knowing that I was probably about to land one on the guy.

"Roy!" Haley shouted.

"Rose!" Dean spoke softly, walking in front of me. "Chill, he's not worth it."

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley stated.

"It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves." Dean stated.

"How?" Haley asked.

* * *

Haley, Ben and Roy had built a campfire.

Sam was drawing a symbol in the dirt.

"One more time, that's—" Haley began.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Sam explained.

Roy laughed.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean stated before walking over to me.

I was sat on a log at the edge of the campsite.

"You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky heads of yours?" Dean asked.

"Dean—" I began.

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?" Dean stated.

We didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?" I turned to Dean.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" I asked.

"This is why." Dean knelt in front of me holding Dad's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

I shook my head. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Noel's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." I stated, unshed tears gathering in my eyes.

"Okay, all right, Rose, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man." He stated softly.

I looked over at Sam.

Dean noticed this and sighed. "You're both going through the same thing you know. He's struggling to deal with it just as much as you are, he's just not showing it."

I looked down for a few seconds, before looking back up. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looked over at Haley and Ben. "Well for one, them."

I followed his gaze.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." Dean explained. "I'll tell you what else helps."

I looked back at Dean.

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

I smiled.

Dean smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

A twig snapped behind us.

Dean and I pulled apart.

"Help me! Please!" Screamed a voice.

Dean immediately stood up and cocked his gun.

"Help!"

Taking out my flashlight I shone it around

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean stated.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked sarcastically.

"Help! Help me!" Screamed the voice again before a growl could be heard.

Roy pointed his gun at the sound. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

Haley turned to Ben. "It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise."

Something rushed passed us.

Haley shrieked.

Dean and I made our way back over to them.

"It's here!" Sam stated.

Roy fired a few shots. "I hit it!" He exclaimed before walking off.

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean shouted after him. "Don't move." He instructed Haley and Ben.

"It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy shouted back, before a snap could be heard.

"Roy!" Dean shouted.

* * *

Sam was sat against a hollow tree stump, holding Dad's journal and playing with the beads lanyard attached to the spine. I was sat next to him, huddled into his side, resting my head against his shoulder.

"We're gonna' to get out of here." I spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

Sam looked down at me.

"We're gonna' get out of here, and we're gonna' find whatever killed Jess and Noel." I stated reassuringly. Sam and Dean have always looked after me, it's time for me to give something back.

"You seem so sure." He stated.

"We can't give up hope, otherwise we're never gonna' find the thing." I paused. "I'm sorry I've been acting like a moody, selfish bitch lately. I've been moaning so much as Noel, when you've lost Jess too."

"Rose-" Sam put Dad's journal down on his knee and wrapped his arm around me. "You don't have to apologise to me for anything." He smiled. "What's happened with Jess and Noel, we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone."

I smiled and nodded.

Dean walked over and smiled upon noticing us. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam and I answered.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Dean stated.

"Well, hell, you know we're in." I nodded.

Haley and Ben walked over. "So, what is this thing?" She asked.

"'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." Sam explained.

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." I stated.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?"

"Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean answered.

"Like the Donner Party." Ben stated.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." I explained.

"If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Dean stated.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley asked.

"You're not gonna like it." Dean glanced at Sam and I, then back at Haley.

"Tell me." She nodded.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there." Dean stated.

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—" Dean held up a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and a white cloth. "We gotta torch the sucker."

* * *

Dean was leading the way through the forest, with his Molotov cocktail in hand.

We followed behind.

I noticed that some of the trees were covered in claw marks and blood. "Dean. Sam."

"What is it?" He walked over.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." I stated.

Growling could be heard.

We turned around in an instant.

The trees began to rustle.

Haley gasped.

Turning to her, blood was dripping onto her t shirt.

Looking up, Roy's corpse was danging from the tree.

"His neck's broke." Dean stated.

The growling became louder.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted.

We all took off.

Ben stumbled and fell.

I quickly hurried back to help him to his feet. "Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." I reassured.

Then there was a scream.

"Haley?" Ben called.

I ran towards the sound.

Sam, Dean and Haley were nowhere to be seen.

There on the ground, lay Dean's Molatov cocktail broken.

"Sam?! Dean?!" I screamed.

* * *

Walking through the forest with Ben on sitting on my shoulders, I was thankful of the kid's skinny figure.

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked.

"Honestly? I think Roy pissed it off by shooting at it." I answered.

"Hey, look!" Ben pointed towards something on the ground.

I leant down so that Ben could clamber carefully off my shoulders and pick it up.

It was a blue M&M.

He showed it to me. "They went this way." Ahead was a trail of M&M's from the packet Dean brought with him.

I laughed. "It's better than breadcrumbs." I turned to Ben. "Come on then."

He climbed back onto my shoulders.

I walked on, following the trail as I went until we encountered a sign.

'**WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL!**'

"I don't know about you, but when someone or something tells me not to do something, it only makes me want to do it more." I smirked. "I think this would be a good place to start."

* * *

Down in the mine, I took my flashlight out of my pocket and switched it on.

Growling could be heard up ahead.

I quickly turned off the flashlight before grabbing Ben off my shoulders and pulling him against the wall.

As the Wendigo walked towards us, I placed my hand over Ben's mouth to stop him from screaming.

Luckily, it took a different tunnel.

"Come on." I stated quietly, taking hold of Ben's hand and walking down another tunnel.

The floorboards we were walking over creaked and shuffled with each step we took. Suddenly, they gave way causing Ben and I to fall through to the floor below. Landing amongst a pile of bones, it took me a few seconds to get my breath back before I turned to Ben.

As he noticed a pile of skulls, he jumped back trying to get away from them.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." I reassured softly.

Looking around, Sam, Dean and Haley were strung up by their wrists from the ceiling.

I ran over. "Dean! Sam!" I shook them.

"Haley, wake up!" Ben shook Haley.

"Dean! Sam!" I continued to shake them. "Come on, damn it!"

Dean opened his eyes, and a few seconds later, so did Sam.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

Dean winced, looking a lot more worse for wear than Sam did.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Ben." Taking Dean's knife out of his pocket, I handed it to him. "Be careful."

I cut Sam down first and he was then able to help me support Dean as I cut him down.

Ben was in the process of cutting Haley down.

Sam and I helped Dean over to an empty patch of floor across the room and sat him down.

He groaned in pain again.

"You sure you're all right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yep. Where is he?" Dean grimaced.

"He's gone for now." I stated.

Haley was now conscious and was free of her ropes. Standing up, she noticed a boy hanging across the room and rushed over. "Tommy!" Touching his cheek, the boy's head jerked up.

She shrieked.

Sam and I walked over to help.

"Cut him down!"

Sam took the knife and cut him down.

"We're gonna get you home." Haley reassured.

Noticing our supplies piled in the corner, I picked up the flare guns. "Check it out."

Dean walked over. ""Flare guns. Those'll work."

I grinned.

Dean laughed and twirled the flare gun round.

* * *

As we walked down the tunnel, Haley and Ben were supporting Tommy who was limping, while Sam, Dean and I were ahead armed with our flare guns. Growling could be heard.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean stated.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley added.

Dean turned to Sam and I. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam and I nodded in unison.

"All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Rose. They're gonna get you out of here." Dean explained.

"What are you gonna do?" Haley asked.

Dean walked before running off. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good." He screamed.

Waiting until Dean was a safe distance away, Sam and I turned to Haley, Ben and Tommy.

"All right, come on! Hurry!" I stated.

Growling could be heard once again.

Sam and I pointed our guns at it before turning to them.

"Get him outta here." Sam stated.

"Sam, Rose, no." Haley shouted.

"Go! We got it!" I shouted back.

"Come on, Haley!" Ben tugged on his sister's shirt.

The two of them rushed off, Tommy in tow.

Armed with our flare guns, we waited for the thing to approach. "Come on. Come on." I shouted, in an attempt to attract it.

The growling was louder this time.

I turned to see the Wendigo metres away from me.

"Down!" Shouted Sam.

I dropped to the floor.

Sam shot and missed but the Wendigo had scarpered.

Grabbing hold of my hand, Sam pulled me to my feet before we sprinted off after Haley, Ben and Tommy.

"Sam! Rose!" Haley shoted.

We caught up to them.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry." I instructed.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, the Wendigo was once again right behind us.

"Get behind us." Sam screamed.

Sam and I stood wide in front of the Collins' just in case the Wendigo attacked..

"Hey!" Came a scream.

The Wendigo turned, and Dean shot it in the stomach.

The flare went off with a bang causing the Wendigo to go up in flames.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean smiled.

Sam and I grinned.

* * *

Tommy had been put into the ambulance by the paramedics, Ben and I were being interviewed by two police officers.

"And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" One of them questioned.

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds." Ben explained.

I nodded.

"All right, we'll go after it first thing." He walked off.

Haley, Sam and Dean walked over to us.

"You riding with your brother?" Asked the paramedic.

"Yeah." Haley nodded before turning to Ben. "Let's go."

Ben looked up at me before throwing his arms around my waist. "Thank you."

I smiled and put an arm around him. "You're welcome."

He pulled away before walking over to the ambulance.

Haley then kissed Dean on the cheek.

"I hope you find your father." She nodded. "Thanks, Sam, Rose." She walked off and climbed into the back of the ambulance with Ben.

I sat down on the Impala's hood with Sam and Dean on either side of me.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean stated.

"Me too." Sam and I stated in unison.

The siren rang out as the ambulance pulled away.

"You know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean turned to Sam and I.

"Yeah, I know." I nodded. "But in the meantime, I'm driving." I grinned.

Dean sighed before tossing me the keys.

I smiled before getting into the car.


	4. Shadow (1x16)

Walking into the house, I flashed my ID to the police officer standing by the staircase.

He nodded.

I smiled before walking upstairs to find Sam and Dean dressed in dark blue boiler suits. I tried to hold back my laughter upon seeing them.

A police officer entered the room.

I turned to him. "I need to ask these two some questions about their alarm system."

Sam and Dean turned, completely unaware of mine or the police officer's presence in the room.

The police officer nodded.

"Outside you two." I stated.

Sam and Dean nodded before following me out of the house.

As we reached the Impala parked around the corner, I burst into laughter. "Nice costumes."

"These were his idea." Dean stated. "You know, I've gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork." He smiled. "What was that play that you and Rose did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute."

"Don't ever bring that up." I smirked.

"Who did you play?" Dean asked us.

I shook my head and scoffed. "You bastard."

"Oh that's right, the school made you George Gibbs and his younger sister Rebecca Gibbs." He grinned.

"Look, we've pulled it off, that's all that matters." Sam stated, changing the subject.

"I'm just sayin', these outfits cost hard-earned money, okay?"

"Whose." I added.

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?" Dean stated.

"So, did you talk to the cops?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Nothin' we don't already know. Except for one thing they're keepin' out of the papers."

"Hm?"

"Meredith's heart was missing." I stated.

"Her heart?" Sam and Dean asked, stunned in unison.

I nodded. "So, what do you think did it to her?"

"Well, the landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was—werewolf?" Dean suggested.

"No, no werewolf, the lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of trace. It's probably a spirit." Sam stated.

"See if you can find any masking tape around." Dean added.

* * *

At the bar later that night, we had re-grouped. Apparently they'd found some sort of symbol.

Dean was currently flirting with one of the bartenders at the bar.

We were sat on the other side of the room at one the tables.

Sam was leafing through the pages of Dad's journal.

Dean walked over and sat down next to me. "I talked to the bartender." He stated.

"Did you get anything? Besides her number?" Sam asked sarcastically, not even bothering to look up from the pages of the journal.

"Dude, I'm a professional. I'm offended that you would think that." He gave sam a knowing look. "All right, yeah." He smirked before holding up a napkin with the bartender's phone number on it.

"You mind doin' a little bit of thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Look, there's nothing to find out. I mean, Meredith worked here, she waited tables, everyone here was her friend. Everybody said she was normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died, so—what about that symbol, you find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess." Sam stated.

"Well, there was a first victim, right? Before Meredith?" I asked.

"Right. Yeah." Sam pulled out a newspaper clipping about the first death. "His name was, uh—his name was Ben Swardstrom." He handed the clipping to us. "Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal—the door was locked, the alarm was on."

"Is there any connection between the two of them?" I asked.

"Not that I can tell—I mean, not yet, at least. Ben was a banker, Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common—they were practically from different worlds."

"So, to recap, the only successful intel we've scored so far is the bartender's phone number." He smirked.

Sam's gaze caught that of something across the room.

Dean and I turned to see what he was looking at.

Sam got up from the table and walked away.

"Sam?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

Watching Sam, he walked over to another table where a blonde girl was sat.

"Meg."

The girl turned. "Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God!" She stood up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just in town, visiting friends."

Meg looked around. "Where are they?"

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin' to California." Sam stated.

Dean and I walked up behind Sam.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what's-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar."

"Who?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while."

Dean cleared his throat, but the girl who was apparently called 'Meg' simply ignored him.

I smirked.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asked.

"No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?" Meg smiled.

"Yeah, I know, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong."

Sam nodded.

Dean cleared his throat again, this time louder.

"Dude, cover your mouth." Meg stated.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, uh—this is my brother, Dean. And my sister, Rose." Sam introduced.

Meg looked suprised. "This is Dean and Rose?"

Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"So, you've heard of me?" Dean spoke up.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage."

Dean looked confused. "Sorry?"

"And you!" She turned to me. "Nice job sticking up for your brother! Why'd you just let him walk away like that?"

"Excuse me?!" I looked at her with a stern, taking none of your shit expression as my patience was wearing thin.

Meg turned back to Dean. "Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God's green earth."

"Meg, it's all right." Sam spoke up.

The four of us looked around silently.

"Okay, awkward. I'm gonna get a drink now." Dean spoke up, thankfully.

I nodded. "I'll second that, but you're paying." We walked off to the bar.

* * *

Walking out of the bar later, Dean turned to Sam. "Who the hell was she?"

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don't know, man, it's weird." Sam stated.

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin' about me to some chick?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not important, just listen—" Sam began.

"Well, is there any truth to what she's saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?"

"No, of course not. Now, would you listen?" Sam answered.

"What?

"I think there's somethin' strange going on here, Dean." He stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me."

I smirked.

"No, man, I mean like our kind of strange. Like, maybe even a lead."

"Why do you say that?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"I met Meg weeks ago, literally on the side of the road. And now, I run into her in some random Chicago bar? I mean, the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know, random coincidence. It happens." Dean stated.

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look, I could be wrong, I'm just sayin' that there's something about this girl that I can't quite put my finger on."

Dean smirked. "Well, I bet you'd like to. I mean, maybe she's not a suspect, maybe you've got a thing for her, huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Maybe you're thinkin' a little too much with your upstairs brain, huh?"

Sam's expression became serious once again. "Do me a favor. Check and see if there's really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts, and see if you can't dig anything up on that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asked.

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

I laughed. "I bet you are."

Dean laughed.

"I just wanna see what's what. Better safe than sorry." Sam defended.

"All right, you little pervert." I added.

Dean burst into laughter.

"Dude."

"We're goin', We're goin'." Dean and I crossed the street leaving Sam.

* * *

Back at the motel room, my phone rang. It was Sam.

"Hey."

"Let me guess. You're lurkin' outside that poor girl's apartment, aren't you?" I asked.

"No." Sam answered.

I waited for another response.

"Yes."

"You've got a funny way of showin' your affection." I stated.

"Did you find anything on her or what?"

"Sorry, man, she checks out. There is a Meg Masters in the Andover phonebook. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and, uh, invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?" I smirked.

"What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sam asked, ignoring my comment.

"Yeah, that I did have some luck with." I looked down at my research. "It's, uh—turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?"

"It translates to "demon of darkness". Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes—kind of like, uh, demonic pit bulls."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Dean called Caleb." I stated. "Anyway, here's the thing—these Daevas, they have to be summoned, conjured."

"So, someone's controlling it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'. And, from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them. And, uh, the arms, and torsos."

"So, what do they look like?"

"Well, nobody knows, but nobody's seen 'em for a couple of millennia. I mean, summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we've got a major player in town."

Dean motioned for me to give him the phone.

I handed it to him.

"Sam, it's Dean. Now, you go give that girl a private strip-o-gram." He smirked before putting the phone on speaker.

I burst into laughter.

"Bite me." Sam responded.

"No, bite her. Don't leave teeth marks, though—"

Sam hung up.

* * *

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean asked, after Sam had explained his findings to us.

"Looks like she was using that black altar to control the thing." He explained.

"So, Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl." Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eye.

"And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"She was talking into it. The way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? With the Daeva?" I asked.

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different. Someone who's giving her orders. Someone who's comin' to that warehouse."

I thought for a moment before glancing at some of the files on the table. Grabbing them, I began looking through them. "Holy crap."

"What?"

"The records of the two victims—we missed something the first time." I stated.

"What?" Sam and Dean walked over.

"The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." I pointed to a detail on the page.

"Lawrence, Kansas." They spoke in unison.

"Mmhmm." I then picked up the second file. "Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from." Lawrence, Kansas

Sam sat down on the bed next to me then looked up at Dean. "Holy crap."

"Yeah." Dean and I both nodded.

"I mean, it is where the demon killed Mom. That's where everything started. So, you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" Sam asked.

"I think it's a definite possibility." Dean stated.

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me. But I say we trash that black altar, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation." Dean smiled.

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We've gotta stake out that warehouse. We've gotta see who, or what, is showin' up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone."

* * *

Dean was in the process of leaving a voicemail on Dad's phone after he hadn't picked up once again. The point of that man owning a phone is beyond me.

The door opened, and Sam walked in carrying the duffel.

"We think we've got a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. So, uh, this warehouse - it's West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." He flipped his phone closed.

I sighed. Dean had so much respect for Dad. He's always been his hero (although he would never admit it), and it's sad to see him like this. Dean puts on this tough guy act, but deep down, there's a part of him that's still this scared little boy who lost his Mom too young and had far too much responcibility thrust upon him at such a young age. Since he was four years old, Dean has been aware of just what exactly _is_ our there lurking in the shadows, and had already experienced first hand just what they are capable of. Ever since he carried Sam and I out of the house that night in November all those years ago, he's been like a father to us. Sam and I's first words, Dean. Our first steps, walking over to Dean. Dad had missed out on so many precious memories due to the time he spent away hunting the thing that killed Mom. This meant that Dean was left to look after us. Early on after her death, Dad would bundle us off to Pastor Jim's or Caleb's, but after he made the aqquaintance of an old hunter named Bobby Singer, we spent the rest of our childhood either at his house in Sioux Falls, or alone in a motel room. Dean always gets defensive about our family whenever Sam or I bring it up, but thruthfully, I don't see our family the way he does. We were only six months old when Mom died. The old John Winchester did along with her that night, and all that was left was the shell of man set on getting revenge on the creature that killed his wife. This meant that he was a cold and stern character and it reflected in the way he acted. Sure, he had his days where (if he was in a good mood), he would be a completely different man. This tended to be when we were little and sick or having a nightmare. Dad wanted (and still wants) the thing that killed Mom dead, and he's willing to die just to see it meet it's demisde. 'He did the best he could at the time'. That's true, but Dean remembers the man who couldn't wish for anything more. The man who had a beautiful wife, three healthy kids, a house. He can remember being tucked up in bed and read bedtime stories, or having Hey Jude sung to him as a lullaby to help him sleep, even being told that angels were watching over him. Theres are all thing that we missed. Now I'm not complaining, because Sam and I had those things too (minus the singing). Just not from Mom or Dad. Dean would always read us stories from old classics illustrated comic books about Robin Hood, the Knights of the Round Table, Davy Crockett...He would look after us when we were sick, cook us dinner (or buy us food from whatever gas station or conveiniance store was near the motel), looked out for us when Sam and I were struggling to fit in at the various schools we attended. I know that Dean's right, I should show Dad more respect than I do, but I don't see him as the same man he does. In my eyes, Dean is more like a father to me than he has ever been.

Sam snapped his fingers in front of my face. "You with us?" He smirked.

I zoned back in. "Yeah, sorry..." I got up off the bed and walked over to the duffel that Sam had brought in. "Jesus, what'd you get?"

"I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything."

Dean nodded and began loading his gun. He threw my gun over and I began loading the bullets into it. "Big night." He stated.

"Yeah. You nervous?" Sam asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Why? Are you?"

"No. No way." Sam said nothing for a few seconds. "God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?" Dean stated.

"I know. I'm just sayin', what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again."

I furrowed an eyebrow. "You wanna' go back to Stanford?"

"Yeah, once we're done huntin' the thing." Sam answered.

"Huh." Dean spoke up.

"Why, is there somethin' wrong with that?" He asked.

"No, I just...You know, after everything that happened there, everything we've been through on the road together. I never thought you would have wanted to just go back to school." I stated calmly.

"What about you two? What are you both gonna' do when it's all over?"

"It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be somethin' to hunt." Dean stated.

"What about you, Rose?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm not gonna' let him hunt alone." I smiled, turning to Dean. "There isn't a place for me at Stanford. There never was. I was lying to myself the entire time I was there, thinking that I could escape it all and not be some freak, but now, I know I am, and that doesn't matter. And like Dean said, there's always gonna' be somethin' out there that needs salted and burned. Cause' that's what I'm good at, not trying to be some lawyer." I explained.

Dean's expression showed that he was quite taken aback by the fact that I was going to stay in the hunter's life.

"But there's got to be something that you want for yourself, Dean." Sam stated.

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this thing's over, Sam." Dean walked over to the dresser.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Asked Sam.

Dean was silent for a few seconds before turning back to Sam. "Why do you think I drag you both everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came to get you two at Stanford in the first place?"

"'Cause Dad was in trouble. 'Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom." Sam answered.

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man." Dean paused. "You, me, Rose and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again." He explained.

"Dean, we are a family. I'd do anything for you, and so would Rose. But things will never be the way they were before."

My heart sank as I saw how hurt and upset Dean looked. "Could be..." His quiet tone reflected his emotions.

"I don't want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way."

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Sam, Dean and I climbed up the elevator gated to reach the top floor. Peeking over, Meg was standing in front of the altar, speaking in an ancient language. Quietly, we squeezed through the space between the gate and the wall. Sneaking across towards the back of the room, I drew my gun before hiding behind a stack of crates. Sam and Dean did the same.

"Guys."

Sam, Dean and I looked at each other, stunned.

"Hiding's a little bit childish, don't you think?"

"Well, that didn't work out like I planned." Dean stated.

Meg turned around to face us. "Why don't you come out?"

We walked out from behind the crates.

"Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship." Meg smiled.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam stated.

"So, where's your little Daeva friend?" Asked Dean.

"Around. You know, that shotgun's not gonna do much good." Meg answered.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shotgun's not for the demon." Dean grinned.

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" I asked.

"You." She answered with a sinister smile.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the wall and knocked me to the ground. Although I couldn't see my brothers, the series of loud crashes told me that they had probably been thrown around too. As the shadow reappeared, a claw ripped across the skin of my face. "Ahh!" I moaned as the excruciating pain set in. Then everything went black.

* * *

Coming to and finally becoming aware of my surroundings, I looked around to find myself tied up, and Sam and Dean in exactly the same position across the room from me.

"Nice of you to finally join the party, Rose." Meg smiled. "I love what you've done to your face." She cocked her head to the side. "Blood red is definately your colour."

"Go to hell!" I hissed before turning to Sam. "Hey, Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch."

"This, this whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin' what you had to say. It was all a set-up wasn't it?" Sam asked.

Meg laughed. "And that the victims were from Lawrence?" Dean spoke up.

"It doesn't mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that's all." Meg answered.

"You killed those two people for nothin'." I stated.

"Honey, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you. It's Miller time." Dean smiled. "But why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" Meg leant closer to Dean. "This trap isn't for you.

My eyes widened as it all sank in. "Dad."

Sam and Dean turned to me.

"It's a trap for Dad." I stated.

Dean looked at Meg and smiled. "Oh, sweetheart—you're dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is pretty good. I'll give you that." She walked over to Dean.

It's cutting time! Slipping my knife out of my jacket pocket, I began cutting away at the ropes.

"But you see, he has one weakness." Meg stated.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"You. He lets his guard down around his precious little kids. You cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy."

"Well, I've got news for ya. It's gonna take a lot more than some….shadow to kill him." Dean added.

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see." She explained.

The ropes binding me snapped. While Meg was distracted, I turned to Sam and signalled him. Step 2.

"Why you doin' this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?" Sam asked, speaking up.

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy or Jess." She glanced at me. "Or Noel."

"Go to hell!" Sam hissed.

"Baby, I'm already there." Meg slid down in front of Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She leant in to whisper in his ear. "I think we both know how you really feel about me. You know, I saw you watching me—changing in my apartment. Turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two." Dean stated.

"I didn't mind. I liked that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." She began kissing his neck.

With Meg distracted once again, I signalled to Dean.

He nodded and took out the knife that was concealed in his pocket.

"You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I'm a little tied up right now."

Meg smiled and continued to kiss him.

Taking this as his cue, Dean dropped his knife causing it to clatter on the floor.

Meg stopped and got up. Walking over to Dean, she picked up his knife before throwing it across the room. She turned back to Sam. "Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" She giggled.

"No. No." Sam answered. "But Rose, she has a knife of her own."

Jumping to my feet, I ran at Meg knocking my head against hers.

Meg fell to the floor.

I groaned in pain. "Fuck, that hurt!" I stated.

"Rose! Get the altar." Shouted Sam.

I rushed over to the altar. Not really knowing what the hell to do with it, I simply flipped it over causing everything to clatter onto the floor.

Suddenly, the shadow appeared and grabbed Meg, dragging her across the floor and threw her out of the window. Grabbing my knife, I walked over to Sam and Dean and cut them loose. Making our way over to the window, we looked down to see Meg sprawled on the sidewalk below dead as a doornail.

"So, I guess the Daevas didn't like being bossed around." I stated.

"Yeah, I guess not." Dean nodded. "Hey, Sam?"" He turned to Sam. "Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets-o'-crazy, huh?" He walked off.

I laughed, patting Sam on the arm.

* * *

Walking down the hallway back to our motel room, I had the duffel slung over one shoulder.

"Why didn't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again—better safe than sorry." I answered.

Dean unlocked the door before walking inside. "Hey!" I heard him shout.

Furrowing an eyebrow, I rushed into the room. Standing by the window was the outline of a man.

Sam turned on the light.

There, stood Dad.

We all looked equally shocked.

"Dad?" Dean spoke up.

Dad smiled and nodded. "Hey."

Dean and Dad walked towards each other and embraced in a hug.

I lowered my head. _Dad's not gonna' want to see me._

Knowing exactly what I was thinking, Sam walked closer to me and put a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"Hi, Sam." Dad looked over. "Rosie."

"Hey, Dad." Sam nodded.

"Hey, Dad." I answered softly, putting down the duffel.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean stated.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?"

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?" Dad looked between us.

"Yes, sir." We answered in unison.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." Dad stated.

"The demon has?" Sam asked.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked.

Dad smiled. "I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam stated.

I nodded.

Dean turned to us, giving me and Sam a warning look.

"No. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt." Dad explained.

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." I stated.

"Of course I do. I'm your father." Dad paused. Listen, Rosie, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." I walked over as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight, emotional embrace. Tears were running down my cheeks, and I was sure that they were trickling down his too. We pulled apart.

Dad then walked over to Sam. "Thank you." He smiled.

"For what?" Asked Sam.

"Not letting her walk out by herself."

"I couldn't leave her." Sam stated.

Dad nodded. "I know."

The two of them then hugged too.

I smiled.

As they pulled away from each other, I looked around. Everyone of us had tears in our eyes.

Suddenly, a screach could be heard before Dad was thrown backwards into the cabinets of the motel room kitchen and fell to the ground.

Sam was then thrown against the wall.

I gasped before I too was swatted around like a fly.

"No!" I heard Dean scream before he was thrown to the floor.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the Daeva torn at my skin with it's razor sharp claws.

There was more Daeva's. I guessed one for each of us.

"Gahhh!" I heard Dad's shouts from across the room.

"Shut your eyes!" Sam screamed. "These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!"

I looked across just in time to see him pull the tab out of the flare and drop it to the floor immediately filling the motel room with smoke and immersing us in a brilliant white light.

The Daeva's vanished.

I coughed as the smoke got into my lungs.

"Dad!" I heard Dean shout.

Feeling a hand on my arm, I looked up to see Sam using the wall to direct him around the room. He held out a hand and I took it. Pulling me to my feet, I grabbed the duffel from the floor and looked back to see Dean supporting Dad.

* * *

Making it to the Impala, I dumped the duffel on the back seat. "All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back."

"Wait, wait. Rose, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Dean stated.

Sam and I furrowed eyebrows as we turned back to him.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" Sam asked.

"You—you're beat to hell." Dad stated.

"We'll be all right." Dean answered.

"Dean, we should stick together." Sam stated.

"We'll go after those demons—" I added.

"Sam! Rose! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around." Dean explained.

"Dad, no." I put a hand on Dad's shoulder. "After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you—please. We've gotta be a part of this fight."

"Rosie, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." Dad stated.

All four of us were silent for a moment.

Close to tears, I patted Dad's shoulder before letting go.

Dean and Dad shared a look before he walked over to his truck. Reaching it, he turned back to us. "Be careful." He then got in his truck and drove away.

"Come on." Dean patted both Sam and I on the shoulder.

We all got into the Impala.

My brothers glanced at each other but didn't say a word. Dean then turned the ignition causing the engine to roar into life before backing her up down the street.

As we pulled away, I leant back in the seat letting out a thankful sigh. Glancing next to me, I remembered what Dean had said and smirked. "Aren't you glad I brought the duffel?" I grinned.


	5. Devil's Trap (1x22)

Meg was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Dean, Sam and I were standing watching her.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg grinned.

Bobby walked in with a large canister of salt.

"I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there - they ain't getting in."

Dean nodded and walked around Bobby to stand in front of Meg.

"Where's our father, Meg?" He asked sternly.

"You didn't ask very nice." Meg stated.

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean asked again.

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't."

Dean lunged at her angrily, putting his hands on the arms of the chair. "You think this is a frigging game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?" He yelled.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Meg answered.

Dean looked at her with an expression of pure hate before slapping her across the face.

"That's kind of a turn on - you hitting a girl." She smiled.

"You're no girl." Dean stated.

Bobby stood up and walked into the next room. "Dean."

Dean walked over to him.

Sam and I followed too.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"She's lying. He's not dead." Dean stated.

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby warned.

"Why?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Because she really is a girl, that's why."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She's possessed. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?" Bobby stated.

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked.

Bobby nodded.

Dean looked at Meg who was staring back at him. "That's actually good news."

I was in the process of looking for the exorcism ritual in one of Bobby's books. Once I had eventually found it, I looked up at Sam and Dean who in turn, looked back at me. We all walked over Meg.

"Are you gonna read me a story?" Meg mocked.

"Something like that. Hit it, Rose." Stated Dean.

"Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino..."

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg asked Sam and Dean.

"Oh we're going for it, baby - head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean smiled.

"...tribuite virtutem deo..." I continued to cnant.

Meg began to flinch in pain.

I looked at Dean and Sam.

Meg looked over her shoulder at me. "I'm gonna to kill you." She then looked at Dean and Sam. "And I'm gonna rip the bones from your bodies."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell us where our Dad is." Dean stated.

Meg just smiled at him. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." She glared at me.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, onmis congregatio et secta diabolica..."

Meg was now shaking as I was reading the latin text aloud from the book. As she gasped in pain, I stopped.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat." She grinned.

"Ergo..." I began chanting once again.

Dean leant down. "For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil sons of bitches, so help me God!"

"...Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae." The wind began to pick up as I blew through the room. "...Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt..."

Meg began to flinch in pain once again.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"You just won't take "dead" for an answer, will you?" Meg answered.

"Where is he?!" Dean screamed.

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean yelled angrily. He was clearly upset.

Sam and I looked at him with concern.

"What are you looking at? Keep reading." Dean stated.

"Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias, libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos." Meg's chair began to slide around the circle. "Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi..."

"He will be!" Meg stated.

"Wait! What?!" Asked Sam.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Dean questioned.

"You don't." Meg stated.

"Rose!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City." Meg spilled.

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!" Dean shouted.

"I don't know." Meg stated.

"And the demon - the one we're looking for - where is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know."

"Finish it." Dean ordered.

"What? I told you the truth!" Meg's eyes widened.

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch, you promised." She shouted.

"I lied! Rose?" Dean called.

I didn't begin to chant the Latin text, instead, I simply looked at my brother.

"Rose! Read." He called before walking over to me.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is." I whispered.

"She doesn't know." Dean shrugged.

"She lied."

"Rose, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her." He stated.

Bobby walked over. "You're gonna kill her."

"What?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it - that girl is going to die." Bobby explained.

Sam walked over. "We can't kill her Dean!"

"Listen to me, all of you, we are not gonna leave her like that." Dean stated.

"She is a human being." I emphasised.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Rose, finish it." He ordered.

I looked at Dean, Sam and Bobby, not sure what the right thing to do was. I looked over at Meg.

"Finish it!" Dean shouted.

I took a deep breath and began to read the Latin text once again. "Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri..."

Meg threw her head back and screamed. The demon left through her mouth in a black cloud of smoke which spread out in the protective circle in the circle before disappearing. Meg leant forward as blood began to drip from her mouth.

Dropping the book, I rushed over to Meg. Gently lifting her head, I noticed her blink. "She's still alive." I stated in a panicked tone. "Call 911 Bobby. Sam, Dean, get some water and blankets."

They all rushed off as I carefully untied her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" I reassured.

When Dean returned with some towels, he walked over to Meg. "Come on. Let's get you down." He gently lifted her from the chair.

Her bones crunched causing Meg to scream out in pain.

"Sorry, sorry. I got you. I got you. It's okay. It's okay." Dean lowered her to the floor.

Sam returned with a glass of water and knelt down beside her.

"A year." She spoke in a strained voice.

"What?" Asked Sam.

"It's been a year." Meg stated.

"Shh, just take it easy." Sam cood.

"I've been awake for some of it. I couldn't move my own body. The things I did - it's a nightmare." Meg explained.

"Was it telling us the truth about our Dad?" Dean asked.

"Dean." I scorned.

"We need to know." He insisted.

"Yes. But it wants... you to know... that... they want you to come for him." Meg struggled.

"If Dad's still alive, none of that matters." Dean stated.

Bobby walked over with a blanket.

I took it from him and carefully wrapped it around Meg.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones." Meg stated.

"Where are they keeping our Dad?" I felt so bad to continue on my brother's questioning.

"By the river. Sunrise." Meg coughed before her eyelids flickered and her body flopped.

I sighed before standing up and turning to Bobby.

"You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here." He stated before squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." Bobby handed the Key of Solomon book to Sam. "Here take this. You might need it."

"Thanks." Sam nodded.

"Thanks... for everything. Be careful, alright?" Dean smiled.

"You just go find your Dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time." He smirked.

Parked up in Jefferson City, Missouri, Sam was reading through the Key of Solomon book that Bobby had given him on the roof of the car while spinning a marker around and around in his hand. After the gazillionth, it really began to bug me. Grabbing it from his hand, I through it into the back of the Impala through the open window.

Sam turned and looked at me. His eyebrow furrowed.

"You have no idea how much that was annoying me!" I stated before dropping down from the roof of the Impala, and walking round to the trunk where Dean was busy loading up the various guns and stuffing them into the duffle bag. His solemn expression was heartbreaking to witness.

"You've been quiet." I stated softly.

"Just getting ready." Dean replied.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean." I reassured.

When he didn't answer, I sighed.

Sam retrieved the marker that I had thrown into the backseat before walking over to us. He handed me the book before rubbing away the dirt on the trunk lid and drawing a symbol onto it.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car!" Dean's eyes widened.

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it." Sam explained.

"So?" Dean was more worried about his precious Impala.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Sam stated.

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get Dad." Sam grinned.

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us." Dean stated.

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon." I stated.

"No, we have to save Dad, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get." Dean explained.

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun." Sam backed me up.

"I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what Dad wants?" He turned to me.

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got us at school!" I stated.

Dean scoffed.

"You're the one who dragged us back into this, Dean. We're just trying to finish it!"

"Well, you two and Dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You three can't wait to sacrifice yourselves for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you both. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge." Dean shook his head.

"That's not true, Dean." I stated angrily.

Dean scoffed once again.

"I want Dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine." Dean shrugged.

"I'm serious, Dean." My tone was firm.

"I said fine, Rose." Taking the Colt out of his jacket pocket, he held it up to show Sam and I before dropping it into the trunk.

Walking by the river, we made our way past a small patch of trees. Dean suddenly stopped.

"Hey, hey."

Sam and I both stopped and looked at him.

"Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise." He stated.

Looking around, I noticed an apartment building across the street. It's sign read 'Sunrise Apartments'.

"Son of a bitch." Cursed Dean.

"That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside." I shook my head. "Anyone one of them could be made to attack us."

"And so we can't kill them - a building full of human shields." Sam stated.

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody." Dean added before sighing. "Yeah, this sucks out loud."

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" Sam asked.

Dean stared at the building for a few seconds. "Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians."

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sam stated.

"Seven minutes exactly." Dean nodded before turning to me. "Ready?"

"How did I know that this was going to fall to me?" I scoffed with a smirk.

Walking in through the front door of the apartments, I walked overto the fire alarm positioned on the wall. Just as I was about to pull it, a man dressed in a black suit came down the hallway. Beginning to whistle, I blended in by walking past him and over to the stairs as if I was about to ascend them. Once I was sure he was gone, I slowly turned round to confirm before rushing back over and pulling the alarm setting of the wailing alarm. I quickly left the building.

The fire department arrived exactly seven minutes later. As they busied themselves getting the civilians out of the building, I sunck past them and ran behind the fire truck. Producing my lockpick from my pocket, I began to pick the lock.

Dressed in full fireman gear, we made our way down the corridor.

"Uhh!" I moaned. "This stuff's so heavy, I can hardly breathe!"

"Suck it up!" Dean smirked while waving the EMF around the doors of the various apartments in search of the demons. "I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." He stated.

"You never told me that." Sam stated.

The EMF began to squeal.

Standing outside the room, Dean knocked on the door.

"This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate." Dean stated to the woman.

There was silence for a few moments as we waited for the door to be opened. As soon as it was, Dean and Sam barged into the room knocking the woman backwards. Spraying water from their tanks, it quickly began to burn the two demonds inside.

Dean landed a punch across the man's face, before shoving him into the closet. "Come on!"

Sam grabbed the woman off the table and shoved her in as well. Slamming the doors closed, Dean and I leant back against the closet doors with all our combined strength. The restless demons were making the entire thing shake as they desperately tried to escape.

"Hurry up!" I screamed.

Sam grabbed a canister of salt from the duffle bag and began to run a line around the closet door. Once done, the demon went silent and the pounding stopped.

I was relieved to be able to take off the ridiculously heavy fireman's gear. Dumping it on the floor, I turned to Sam and smiled. "Uhh, I will never take air for granted again." I smirked.

Sam laughed.

Dean, who chose to not share in the joke, moved to the bedroom door before slowly opening it.

Walking over to him, I gasped as what I saw beyond the door frame. There was dad lying bound and unconscious on the bed.

"Dad?" Dean leant down beside him and listened closely. "He's still breathing."

Sam and I sighed, relieved by that statement.

Dean began to gently shake dad. "Dad, wake up. Dad!" Taking a knife out of his pocket, he was just about to cut the rope around dad's wrists when I stopped him short.

"Wait. Wait."

"What?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"He could be possessed for all we know." I stated.

"What, are you nuts?" Dean shook his head.

"Dean, we got to be sure." Taking a flask of holy water out of the duffle bag, I began to splash it over dad.

It had no effect.

Dad began to moan as he came to.

"Rose? Why are you splashing water on me?" He asked.

"Dad, are you okay?" Sam enquired.

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry, Dad, it's safe." Sam reassured.

Dean quickly cut him free.

"Good boys. Good Rose."

Dean and Sam helped dad up and wrapped an arm each around him to take his weight and support him while walking. They quickly carried him off out the bedroom. As we reached the living room, the front door suddenly swung open and a swarm of fireman came bursting in. burst open and the man and fireman come in.

"Go! Go!"

"Back! Back!" Dean ordered in a panicked tone.

We rushed into the bedroom and slammed the door closed before locking it. I desperately tried to get my breath back, but before I was able, an axe suddenly hacked through the wooden panel of the door.

Sam was busy running a line of salt at the bottom of the bedroom door. I did the same with the bathroom.

"Sam, Rose, let's go!" Shouted Dean from out of the fire escape.

Walking over to the window, Sam tossed Dean the duffle bag before turning to me. "You first."

I nodded and climbed out of the window. Looking up, Sam ran another line of salt across the window sill before joining me. As I reached street level, Dean helped me down before doing the same with Sam.

"So-" Suddenly, a man landed a punch across my face. I recognised him as the man who was with Meg in Lincoln. "Ahh!" I moaned. The man pinned me to the ground and began to punch me over and over.

"Rose!" Sam shouted as he ran over. Growling angrily, he kicked the man in the face.

I gasped as the man simply shook it off. "What the?"

The man flicked his hand sending Sam flying into the windscreen of a parked car shattering the glass on impact. He then looked back down at me and once again began to punch me.

Dean put John down before running over to help me. "Hey!" He screamed.

A gunshot fired as my attacker suddenly had a bullet hole through the side of his head.

I gasped and quickly pushed him off me.

The man fell to the ground, dead.

I turned slightly to see Dean standing with the Colt. Putting it into his pocket, he sprinted over to me. "Rose!" Lifting me into his arms, I ached everywhere. "Rose, come on! Come on!"

Sam rushed over and looked down at me. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

I nodded weakly. "That son of a bitch had one hell of a punch on him!"

Sam turned to look at the demon that Dean had just shot. A pool of blood surrounded the guy who he had been possessing. "Come on. We got to get out of here."

Dean rushed off down the street with Rose in his arms while Sam supported John.

**-Third Person POV-**

The cabin was dark and damp with cobwebs hanging in the corners of the rooms. The wooden walls were splintered and cracked while the floor was chipped and broken. Carrying a box of table salt, Rose poured it along the window sill. Her face was bruised, bloody, and swollen.

Dean entered the room.

"How is he?" Rose asked.

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?" Dean answered.

"I'll survive." She turned to face her brother. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah." Rose sighed. "Hey, uh...Dean, you, um...you saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?" He grinned.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

"You're welcome." Dean nodded.

Rose walked across the room.

"Hey, Rose?" He called.

"Yeah?" Rose answered.

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there." Dean stated.

"You didn't have a choice, Dean." Rose reassured.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?" She asked.

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch. For you or Sam or dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just, uh...it scares me sometimes." Dean stated.

Rose looked at him not knowing what to say.

John entered the room. "It shouldn't. You did good."

"You're not mad?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"For what?" John asked.

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Rose and Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you - you watch out for this family. You always have." John stated.

"Thanks." Dean nodded.

The wind suddenly began to pick up and the lights started to flicker. Dean and I ran over to the window.

"It found us. It's here." John stated.

Sam walked into the room. "Is the demon here?" He asked.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door." John ordered.

"Rose and I have already done it." Sam stated.

"Well, check it, okay?"

"Okay." Sam nodded and left the room.

"Dean, you got the gun?" John asked.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"Give it to me." He ordered.

Dean took the colt out of his jeans. "Dad, Rose tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared."

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun, hurry." John stated.

Dean hesitated and looked down at the gun.

Rose furrowed an eyebrow, Dean never disobeyed John's orders.

"Son, please."

Dean backed away a few steps.

"Dean..." Rose began.

Dean turned to look at Rose.

"Dad would be furious." She stated.

"What?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?" John asked.

"That you wasted a bullet on me. He wouldn't be proud of you, he'd rip you up into a million pieces for doing that!" Rose explained.

John looked at Dean as he raised the gun pointing it at him.

"You're not our Dad." Dean cocked the Colt.

"Dean, it's me." John stated.

"I know my Dad better than anyone. And you ain't him." Dean stated.

"What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Dean put out his arm and pulled me behind him. "Stay back."

Sam entered the room. His eyes widened as he noticed Dean pointing the gun at John. "Dean? What the hell are you doing?"

"Your brother's lost his mind." John explained to him.

"He's not Dad." I stated.

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." A tear rolled down Rose's cheek.

"Don't be stupid, Rosie..." John spoke softly.

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's...he's different." Rose answered.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, Rose, you both wanna kill this demon. So you've gotta trust me."

Sam looked back and forth between Dean, Rose, and John.

Dean glanced at him, but didn't utter a word.

"Sam?" John asked.

Sam looked back and forth once again. "No. No." He walked over to Dean and I.

John looked at Dean, Sam and Rose. "Fine. You're all so sure, go ahead. Kill me." He looked down and waited.

Dean held the gun on him, but couldn't pull the trigger.

"I thought so." As John looked back up, his eyes were yellow.

**-Rose's POV-**

Sam lunged at him, but was thrown against the wall, pinned there.

He then did the same to Dean causing him to drop the Colt.

Dad walked over and picked it up. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been." He then turned to look at me. "Hello Rosie." Grinning, he flicked his hand causing me to fly backwards and slam into the wooden wall of the cabin pinning me to it.

"Ahh!" I moaned.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam stated.

"Well, you found me." The demon smiled.

"But the holy water?" I asked.

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

I tried to fight the force that was pinning me to the wall, but it failed. "I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact..." He put the Colt down onto the table and turned to me. "Here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic girl." He smirked.

I focused on the gun, desperately trying to move it. But nothing happened.

"Well, this is fun." The demon walked over to me. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this..." He sighed. "This is worth the wait."

I continued to struggle, but my attempts were useless.

"Your Dad - he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says "hi", by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood." He stated.

"Let him go, or I swear to God -" I growled angrily.

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism you and your brothers did? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?" Asked Dean.

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me." I scoffed.

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" He smiled at me. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam asked.

He turned to Sam. "You mean why did I kill Mommy, pretty, little Jess and Noel, the screamer?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

The demon turned to me and grinned. "You know, I never told you this, but Noel was going to ask you to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything."

I gasped as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You want to know why I killed them? Because they got in the way." He stated.

"In the way of what?" I asked.

"My plans for you, Rosie. You...and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean stated.

The demon walked over to him. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Dean asked.

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Rosie and Sammy - they're clearly John's favorites. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you." The demon grinned.

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean smiled.

He just looked at Dean before walking back over to me. The demon lowered his with a grin before his eyes met with mine once again. As they did, an excrutiating pain spread through my entire body like wildfire. Screaming out in agony, I noticed blood beginning to trickle down my shirt from a fresh wound in my chest.

"Rose!" Sam and Dean screamed in unison. "No!"

The blood flow became heavier as the pain worsened.

My brothers struggled against the force that was pinning them against the wall.

"Daddy..." I begged tearfully. "Don't let it kill me, please don't let it kill me!" Tears streamed down my cheeks.

The demon smiled as the pain heightened.

I cried out in pain.

"Rose!"

Blood poured from my mouth. "Daddy, please..." I begged before the world seemed to darken.

**-Third Person POV-**

"Rose!" Screamed Dean and Sam desperationally.

"Stop!" John whispered.

Dean and Sam dropped to the floor free of the demon's grasp.

"Stop it!" John begged with tears in his eyes.

Dean rushed over to Rose while Sam dived and grabbed the gun off the table.

The demon turned to him with yellow eyes once again.

Sam aimed the gun at him.

"You kill me, you kill Daddy." The demon stated.

"I know." Sam fired the gun, shooting John in the leg.

The demon fell to the ground.

So did Rose.

Dean knelt down beside her.

Sam rushed to his sister's side.

"Rose!" Dean shook her gently. "Rose!"

**-Rose's POV-**

My eyes flickered open to the sight of my brother's kneeling in front of me.

"Rose? Rose, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood." Dean panicked.

"Where's Dad?" I asked in a hoarse tone.

"He's right here." Sam stated. "He's right here, Rose."

"Go check on him." I stated weakly.

Sam hesitated for a second, before nodding and going off to see dad.

Dean smiled at me softly and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Dad? Dad?" I heard Sam calling.

I turned to see dad lying motionless on the ground. "Oh my god!" I stated in almost a whisper. "Please dad..." I begged. "Come on..."

Dad suddenly looked up at Sam. "Sammy! It's still alive. It's inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sam aimed the gun at dad.

"Do it now!" Dad shouted.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." I begged.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!" Dad pleaded.

"Sam, no." Dean joined.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam..."

The demon suddenly left dad in a black cloud from his mouth. It quickly disappeared through the floorboards.

John looked at Sam accusingly.

**-Dean's POV-**

In the Impala, Sam was driving with dad in the passenger seat. I was sat in the back with Rose's head resting in my lap. She had been slipping in and out of consciousness ever since the demon had left dad's body. With my arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace, I stroked her hair softly.

Dad gasped in pain.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam stated in a worried tone.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first - before me, before everything." Dad stated.

Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Rose and Dean. "No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon..."

Suddenly, a large lorry slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed, driving it sideways across the road. I grabbed Rose, tight in my arms as I was flung forwards in my seat. Colliding with the window, I gasped in pain before my vision blurred and the world began to spin around me. Everything darkened.

**-Third Person POV-**

Not a sound came from the Impala. Dean, Sam, Rose and John were all unconscious and slumped against the bodywork with blood all over them.


	6. In My Time Of Dying (2x01)

'_I see the bad moon arising._

_I see trouble on the way._

_I see earthquakes and lightnin'._

_I see bad times today_.'

Smoke bellowed from the wrecked engine of the Impala. The deadly silence engulfed the area. Not a car passed on the road. All was quiet. There was blood splattered everywhere inside the car. John lay bruised and wounded in the front passenger seat while Dean lay sprawled across the backseat. His younger sister, Rose, who too was unconscious, was kept from falling to the floor of the Impala only by the grip of her older brother. Her injuries were much worse than those of her father's. Her already blood staunched shirt was now heavily dyed in a new shade of red. Sam, who had been driving the car when the truck had collided with them, was leant back in his seat against the soft but ripped leather. The driver of the truck, stepped down from the compartment of his vechile with ink black eyes. Turning to the wreckage, the demon slowly made it's vessel walk around the back of the Impala before it reached the driver's door. Grabbing hold of the door, he ripped it from it's hinges. There in the driver's seat, Sam sat with the Colt aimed directly at the demon.

"Back. Or I'll kill you, I swear to god." He stated firmly with trails of blood trickling down the side of his face from cuts on his forhead.

"You won't. You're saving that bullet for someone else. " The demon grinned with a wide smile.

"You wanna bet?" Sam cocked the Colt.

Suddenly, the demon began to escape it's vessel in a cloud of black smoke which seemed to evaporate into the sky. Once the smoke had cleared, the man collapsed to his knees and flickered his eyes slightly.

Uncocking the gun, Sam leant back in his seat once again, and sighed.

The man's eyes widened as he caught sight of the wreckage and the Winchester's. "Oh my god!"

"Dad?" Sam looked over at his father.

"Did I do this?" Asked the man.

"Dad! Dean?" Sam quickly gazed into the rear view mirror. What caught his eye, caused him to gasp in horror. "Rose!"

When the rescue helicopter arrived, Sam, Dean, Rose and John were all loaded carefully onto guerney's. Sam, who was strapped down, fidgeted uneasily on his stretcher desperate for news on his father and siblings. Rose, Dean and John were still unconscious.

"Significant passenger side intrusion. Unresponsive. BP is 180 over 60, heartrate 95, 95." Stated the paramedic to his crew.

"Tell me if they're okay!" Begged Sam.

"You have to stay still!" Stated the woman paramedic who was tending to him.

"Are they even alive?" Sam shouted.

**-Rose's POV-**

Bolting upright, I gasped. My breathing was heavy as I looked around at my surroundings. I was sat in a hospital bed surrounded by beeping medical instruments and the sound of the tannoy calling for various doctors and nurses. Pulling back the covers, I put my feet down onto the floor taking in what I was wearing. I was dressed in a spotless white t-shirt with blue hospital joggers and barefoot. Sighing, I rubbed my head before slowly walking out into the hallway.

"Dean? Sam? Dad? Anybody?" I called, but no one was around. The hallway was empty.

Walking down a flight of stairs, I noticed a woman sitting behind the nurse's station. "Excuse me. Hi. I, uh, I think I was in a car accident, my brothers and my dad, I just need to find them." I stated.

The woman didn't respond.

"Hello?" I furrowed an eyebrow before beginning to snap my fingers in front of her face. Gasping, I ran off up the stairs. Sprinting down the hallway, I returned to my room to find...Me...

My eyes widened. There I was...lying unconscious on the hospital bed, a breathing tube over my mouth and hooked up to an array of wires and tubes. My intubated state was haunting to witness. Not wanting to see myself any longer, I turned to exit the room, but just as I was about to leave, Sam rushed in. He stopped still in the doorway, not uttering a word, his breathing heavy.

"Sammy? Oh thank god you're alright." I smiled.

"Oh, no." Sam sighed.

"Man, tell me you can hear me." I begged. "How's Dean? And dad? Are they okay? Come on, you're the believer. Give me some ghost whispering or something!"

A doctor also entered the room. "Your father's awake, and so is your brother. You can see them if you like."

"Thank god." I smiled, relieved by the news that my family was okay.

"Doc, what about my sister?" Asked Sam, softly.

"Well, she sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to her liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of cerebral edema." The doctor explained.

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know her full condition until she wakes up." The doctor paused. "If she wakes up."

"If?" Sam's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up." I stated sternly.

"I have to be honest, most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. She's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations." The doctor continued.

"Come on, Sam. Go find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. Sam?" I instructed my brother, although he couldn't hear me.

**-Third Person POV-**

Sam walked into Dean's room to find him up and changing into his near-ruined clothes. He pulled his tattered shirt over his head before turning to Sam with a smile.

"Sammy! You look good. Considering." As he caught a gimpse of Sam's pain filled eyes, Dean's smile soon changed into a solemn expression. "Where's Rose?" He asked softly.

Sam shook his head. "It's not good Dean, the doctor's have said to expect the worse...Apparently, her injuries are so severe that there's the possibility she won't even wake up." He lowered his head, saddened by the words which kept revolving in his brain.

Dean sighed, as he took in what his brother had just explained to him. Walking over to Sam, he stood in front of him and gently wrapped his arms around him. "This is Rose we're talking about, she won't give up that easily." Pulling away, Dean squeezed Sam's shoulder in comfort before smiling gently at him. "She's a Winchester, and she's strong." He walked off out of the room.

Entering into his father's room, Dean walked round the bed. John was propped up against a stack of white, fluffy pillows dressed in hospital clothes with his arm in a sling. Upon noticing Dean, he awkwardly rummaged through his wallet before pulling out an insurance card.

"Here. Give them my insurance." He held out the card to Dean.

Dean took the card and smirked as he read it. "Elroy McGillicutty?"

"And his three loving children." John stated.

Sam entered the room.

"So, what did the doctor say about Rose?"

Sam explained to John about the conversation he had had with the doctor.

"Anything else?" John asked.

"No. Look. If the doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all. I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on her." Sam stated.

"We'll look for someone." John stated, less than enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"But, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone." John looked between his two sons.

"Why not? Rose and I found that faith healer before." Sam reminded.

"Right, that was, that was one in a million." John crushed.

"So what? We're supposed to just sit here with our thumbs up our asses?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"No, I said we'd look. All right? I'll check under every stone." John stated. "Where's the Colt?"

"Your daughter is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?" Sam looked at his father with a look as if to say 'you make me sick'.

"We're hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us too. That gun may be our only card." John explained.

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83." Sam filled John in.

"All right. You've gotta clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside."

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out, he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place." Sam stated.

"All right. You two, go meet up with Bobby, get that Colt, then bring it back to me. And you watch out for hospital security." John ordered.

"I think we've got it covered." Dean walked off out the room.

Sam was about to follow, when John picked up a sheet of paper and held it out to him.

"Hey. Here. I made a list of things I need, have Bobby pick them up for me." John stated.

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?" Sam asked.

"Protection."

"Hey, Dad? You know, the demon, he said he had plans for Rose, and children like her. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?" Sam queried.

"No, I don't."

Sam left the room, closing the door behind him.

Rose, who had witnessed the entire conversation, was standing cross-armed by the far wall. "Well, you sure know something."

Dean walked around the mangled frame of the Impala. He didn't utter a word as he assessed the damaged inflicted to his baby. Looking over at Sam, although he felt saddened by the state the car was in, he knew it wasn't his brother's fault. He didn't know what to feel. He'd loved his Impala for years, and now, as it stood, he couldn't help but feel angry towards it, the thing that could ultimately be the cause of his sister's death. But Dean didn't want to think like that. He knew he had to stick strong. He only hoped that Rose was sticking strong too.

Standing across the junkyard from the ruined Impala, Sam turned to Bobby.

"Oh man, Dean is gonna be pissed." He stated.

"Look, Sam. This...this just ain't worth a tow. I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap." Bobby suggested.

Sam shook his head. "No. Dean would never do that. If..." He paused, saddened by his choice of words. "When Rose gets better, Dean's gonna want to fix this."

Noticing the Winchester's sorrow, Bobby sighed. "There's nothing to fix. The frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely any parts worth salvaging."

"Listen to me, Bobby. If there's only one working part, that's enough. We're not just going to give up on..."

"Okay. You got it." Bobby nodded.

Dean walked over. "Here, uh, Dad asked for you to get this stuff for him." He handed the sheet of paper to Bobby.

Bobby frowned. "What's John want with this?"

"Protection from the demon?" Sam stated.

Bobby just looked at the two Winchester brothers.

"What?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just, um..."

"Bobby? What's going on?" Dean asked.

**-Rose's POV-**

I had stayed close to my father ever since Dean and Sam had left to visit Bobby. In that time, he'd entered my room and sat down in the armchair by the door. He didn't say a word, as his eyes never left my intubated shell.

"Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me. I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you going to do anything?" I asked. "Aren't you even going to say anything?" I walked around the bed. "I've done everything you've ever asked me. Everything. I have given everything I've ever had. And you're just going to sit there and you're going to watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?" I paused, hearing a strange noise. "What is that?" Walking into the hallway, a spirit whooshed past me. I quickly jumped back in shock. "I take it you didn't see that." I stated to my father.

Stalking the spirit down the hallway, I made my way down one of the back corridors. My eyes widened as I caught sight of a woman lying on the floor, choking and spluttering.

"Help! Help!" She screamed.

"Hey! I need some help in here!" I screamed in an attempt to help her.

"I can't... breathe!" The woman panted loudly, desperately trying to breathe. Suddenly, she went silent.

I knelt down beside the woman and looked up at the still empty hallway.

As I heard Sam and Dean, I met them at the doorway of our father's room. "Sammy! Dean! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital. Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing." I stated.

"You're quiet." Dad stated.

Sam turned to him, fuming with rage and slammed the duffle bag down onto the bed. "Did you really think we wouldn't find out?"

"What are you talking about?" Dad furrowed an eyebrow.

"That stuff from Bobby, you don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one." Dean stated.

"You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you? Having some stupid macho showdown?!" Sam expanded.

"I have a plan, boys." Dad stated.

"That's exactly my point! Rose is dying, and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own daughter!" Sam shouted angrily.

"No, no, no, guys, don't do this!" I sighed.

"Do not tell me how I feel! I am doing this for Rose." Dad insisted.

"How? How is revenge going to help her? You're not thinking about anybody but yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!" Sam scoffed.

"Come on guys, don't do this!" I begged.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend, killed your sister's boyfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt. Now if you'd killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened." Dad shouted.

"It was possessing you, Dad, I would have killed you too." Sam stated.

"Yeah, and your sister would be awake right now."

I scoffed. "This is not Sammy's fault! I'm not awake right now because a demon played operation on me!"

Sam shook his head angrily. "Go to hell!"

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake, I knew I was wrong -" John stated.

"I said SHUT UP!" I screamed before swinging my hand across Dad's bedside table, taking out a glass of water.

The glass of water flew from the table and smashed, sending the water streaming in a puddle across the floor.

Sam, Dean and Dad all looked at each other, confused.

I, still stunned by what had just happened, cracked a smile. "Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother." Suddenly, a stabbing pain erupted in my stomach. Crumpling to the floor in pain, my breathing became heavy as I wrapped my arms tight around myself.

The doctors and nurses were now rushing around in the hallway.

"What is it?" I struggled.

"Something's going on out there." Stated Dad as he jerked his head towards the corridor indicating for Sam to go and check it out.

**-Third Person POV-**

The monitors surrounding Rose's bed were beeping frantically as the doctors and nurses were desperately doing all they could to resuscitate her.

"All clear." Stated the doctor.

Sam was huddled in the doorway, tears in his eyes.

"No." Sam whimpered.

"Still no pulse." The nurse stated.

"Okay, let's go again, 360." The doctor held up the two paddels of the defilibrator.

"Charging."

Sam fidgeted in the doorway as tears streamed down his cheeks.

**-Rose's POV-**

Slowly walking down the hallway towards my room, I saw Sam in the doorway. His eyes were filled with tears and he was clinging to the door frame. I sighed with sorrow filled eyes. I hated seeing my brother upset. Looking into the room, I furrowed an eyebrow as I noticed a ghostly figure floating above my intubated self. "You get the hell away from me." I shouted, running over to the bed. "I said get back!" I screamed before grabbing hold of the thing. My grasp lasted only for a few seconds before it hurled me backwards against the wall of the room and soared out of the room. The monitor by my bed began to slow down, quietly. I turned to Sam. He was blinking and looking around the room as if he had heard my scream.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." Stated the nurse.

I ran into the hallway and looked around for the spirit, but it had vanished.

Sam sighed in relief and also entered into the hallway.

I walked over to him. "Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me. It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it." I nodded before making my way down the hallway once again.

"Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?" I heard a voice scream.

"Now what?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!"

"Can you see me?" I asked.

The man turned to me and nodded. "Yeah."

"All right, just, uh, calm down. What's your name?" I smiled.

"Peter." He answered.

"Okay, good, Peter, I'm Rose."

"What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?" Peter asked.

"That sort of depends." I answered.

Stood outside one of the hospital rooms, there lay Peter hooked up to an array of tubes and wires just like I was back in my room. There was a woman sat next to the bed holding his hand.

"I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy." Peter stated.

"There must have been some complications." I sighed softly.

"It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream." Peter rubbed his eyes.

"Peter. It's not a dream."

"Then what else could it be?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"You ever heard of an out of body experience?" I asked.

"What are you, some new agey girl?"

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches...I think it's happening to us. And if it is, it means that we're spirits of people close to death." I explained.

"So we're going to die?" Peter asked.

"No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up." I nodded.

**-Third Person POV-**

In John's room, Dean was sat in the armchair across the room while Sam was stood by the bed. John, who was now back in his bed, furrowed an eyebrow as Sam explained to them what had just happened.

"What do you mean, you felt something?" Asked Dean.

"I mean it felt like, like Rose. Like she was there, just out of eyeshot or something. I don't know if it's because I'm her twin or what, it...But do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think her spirit could be around?" Sam asked.

"Anything's possible." John nodded.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sam smiled before going to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dean.

"I gotta pick something up, I'll be back." He explained.

"Wait, Sam." John called.

Sam stopped and turned to his father.

"I promise I won't hunt this demon. Not until we know Rose's okay." John stated.

Sam nodded and left.

**-Rose's POV-**

As Peter and I walked down the corridor, I tried my best to explain to him what we could do, which he took rather well. "I gotta say, I'm impressed." I smiled.

"With what?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me." I stated.

"Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing." Peter nodded.

"So you're okay with dying?" I asked softly.

"No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate." Peter stated.

"Huh. Well, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what -" I explained.

A PA announcement caused our conversation to be cut short. "Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue. "

My eyes widened as I began to walk off down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Peter called after me.

"Just wait here." I began to sprint into one of the crisis rooms where a small girl was being resuscitated. The same ghostly spirit was hovering above her. Reaching out it's hand, the thing took hold of the small girl's face. "Get away from her!" I screamed and lunged for the spirit, but it vanished just before I could grab it.

The nurses stopped in their attempts to ressucitate the girl.

"All right, let's call it." Stated the doctor. "Time of death, five eleven p.m."

"At least she's not suffering anymore." The nurse sighed.

I sighed too.

Back in my room, I leant back against the wall, simply looking at my peaceful self lying upon the bed. Sam entered the room carrying something in a brown paper bag. Dean followed him in.

"What did you say that thing was?" Asked Dean.

Sam didn't answer, but instead looked around the room. "Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk." Out of the brown paper bag, he pulled out a box labelled 'Mystical Talking Board'.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Dean smirked.

"Hey, this may be the only way we can talk to her." Sam stated as he walked around the bed. Sitting down cross-legged on the floor, he opened the box and began to lay out the board. "Rose? Rose, are you here?"

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." Dean reluctantly sat down next to Sam.

Smiling, I sat down opposite them.

"All right, Sam. This isn't going to work." Dean stated.

Sam placed his hands on the small black pointer.

I did the same, and slowly, concentrating, I began to slide it to the 'Yes' on the board.

Sam gasped.

Dean's eyes widened. "I'll be damned."

Grinning, I was so glad that it worked.

Sam began to laugh in relief. "It's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't been the same without you, Rose."

"Damn straight." Dean added.

"I miss you both." I sighed before once again placing my fingers on the pointer. This time, I slid it down over the letters to indicate what I was trying to say.

"Rose, what? H? U? Hunt? Hunting?"

I slid the pointer to 'Yes'.

"What, are you hunting?" Asked Sam.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" Asked Sam once again.

"One question at a time, dude." I smirked.

"What is it?" Dean joined in.

I carefully slid the pointer. 'R' 'E' 'A' 'P'.

"I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up." I stated.

"A reaper. Rose. Is it after you?" Sam asked.

I slid the pointer to 'Yes' once again.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened in horror. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it. "

"Yeah, you can't kill death." I stated sadly.

"Man, you're, um..." Sam began but stopped and gulped.

"I'm screwed, Sam." I sighed.

"No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way." Sam stood up and began pacing. "There's gotta be a way. Dad'll know what to do." He quickly left the room.

Dean took hold of the pointer. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Smiling at my older brother, I took hold of the pointer and moved it to the 'Yes'. Although I was scared, I wasn't going to burden him with that too on top of everything that's happening right now.

Dean smiled wryly. "Stay strong Rosie."

**-Third Person POV-**

Sam entered his father's room to find the bed empty. "Dad?"

In the boiler room beneath the hospital, John pushed open the door and entered, carrying the green duffel bag. Walking through the dark and dripping hallway, he found a clear space in the middle of the room and put down the bag before pulling out a stick of white chalk and beginning to draw out a large symbol on the floor.

**-Rose's POV-**

Standing in my room, Sam entered once again, this time, holding the journal. He sat down on the edge of the bed and clicked open the cover.

"Hey. So Dad wasn't in his room." He stated.

"Where is he?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here." Sam began to flick through the journal, glancing up at my intubated body occasionally.

I smiled softly and walked around the bed. Standing behind him, I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy."

Sam turned to the page with the title 'Reapers'.

I leant over and began to read the page too. Noticing something, my eyes widened. "Son of a bitch." I quickly left the room and walked down the hallway. Walking into Peter's room, he was sat on the edge of the bed dressed in different clothes to what he was previously wearing.

"Hi, Rose." Peter looked up at me.

"You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say, a, a fit boy. You're much more handsome than the last reaper I met." I stated.

"I was wondering when you would figure it out." He grinned.

"I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead dude. But the mother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out." I furrowed an eyebrow.

"It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want." Peter stated.

"What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with me?" I asked.

"You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. Kinda hurts a boy's feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me." He explained.

"Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?"

"How death is nothing to fear." Peter touched my cheek with his little finger. "It's your time to go, Rose. And you're living on borrowed time already."

**-Third Person POV-**

After finishing drawing the symbol on the floor in chalk, John placed several candles around it before placing down a black bowl. He then began to chant an incantation in Latin. Once complete, John took a knife from the duffle bag and slid it across his palm, drawing blood and dripping it into the bowl. Striking a match, he dropped it into the bowl, which was filled with sand, causing the mixture to flare before going out seconds later. John then stood up just as a hand took hold of his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" Asked the man.

"I can explain." John stated.

"Yeah? You're going to explain to security. Come on. You follow me." He ordered.

John pulled out the Colt and cocked it. "Hey. How stupid do you think I am?"

The demon made itself known through the vessel by revealing it's true eyes. They glowed yellow in the darkness of the boiler room. "You really want an honest answer to that?"

Two possessed doctors stood behind John.

"You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things. But suicidally reckless wasn't one of them." The demon cocked his head to the side.

"I could always shoot you." John stated.

The demon scoffed. "You could always miss." He began to laugh. "And you've only got one try, don't'cha? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you." John lowered the Colt. "I want to make a deal."

The demon looked at John with an intrigued gaze.

Sam was stood by the window of Rose's room with his hands in his pockets.

"Rose, are you here?" Asked Sam as he looked around.

Rose was not.

"I couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here alone with dad, we'll kill each other, you know that." He smirked. "Dean doesn't understand, like you do." Sam looked down, sadly. "Rose, you've got to hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be a family again. Can you hear me?" He asked softly.

**-Rose's POV-**

Staring out of the window of Peter's room, I turned to him. "Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but...you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break."

"Stage three: bargaining." Peter stated.

"I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me."

"The fight's over." He spoke so casually.

"No, it isn't." I insisted while shaking my head.

"It is for you. Rose. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them."

"My brothers. They could die without me." I stated.

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Nothing you can do about it. It's an honorable death. A warrior's death." Peter smiled.

"I think I'll pass on the seventy two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude guys anyway." I smirked.

"That's funny. You're very cute." Peter stated.

"There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do!" I shouted.

"Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent." He explained.

"What are you saying?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Rose. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt."

**-Third Person POV-**

John, the demon and his minions were all slowly circling each other round the chalk symbol on the floor.

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" Asked the demon.

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Rose. You've got to bring her back." Stated John.

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your children knew how much their daddy loved them." The demon mocked.

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Rose."

"Don't be so sure. Her brothers have killed some people very special to me. Maybe they should have to feel what I felt. But still, you're right, she isn't much of a threat. And neither are your sons." The demon stated.

John lowered his head for a few seconds before his eyes fixed with the demons once again.

"You know the truth, right? About Rosie? And the other children?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've known for a while." John nodded.

"But Rose doesn't, does she? You've been playing dumb." The demon smiled.

"Can you bring Rose back? Yes or no?" John asked.

"No. But I know someone who can. it's not a problem."

"Good." John paused. "Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Rose's okay. With my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" Asked the demon.

John slowly shook his head.

"Fine." The demon agreed.

"So we have a deal?" Asked John.

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot." The demon stated.

"With what?" John furrowed an eyebrow.

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun. Maybe more." The demon grinned.

**-Rose's POV-**

Sat down on the edge of the bed, Peter was stood behind me. He gently stroked my hair tenderly.

"It's time to put the pain behind you." Peter stated.

"And go where?" I asked.

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?" Peter asked.

As I turned to look at him, the lights began to flicker and a strange buzzing sound flooded through the room. "What are you doing that for?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"I'm not doing it." Peter stated.

My eyes widened as we both turned in unison towards the vent in the floor, where, a cloud of black suddenly began to rise through the metal slits. "What the hell?"

"You can't do this! Get away!" Peter shouted.

"What's happening?!" I asked, panicked.

Peter's scream was piercing as the demon entered his body. Once all the smoke was gone, he turned to me with yellow eyes and grinned. "Today's your lucky day, kid." He reached out and placed his hand on my forhead causing me to convulse, and the world to darken.

**-Third Person POV-**

Sam and Dean were sat in chairs beside Rose's bed. Suddenly, Rose bolted upright, gasping and choking. Sam and Dean jumped in shock before rushing to their sister's side.

"Rose?" Asked Sam with wide eyes.

"Rose?" Asked Dean with a smile before he ran into the hallway. "Help! We need help!" He screamed.

**-Rose's POV-**

"I can't explain it. The edema's vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good. You have some kind of angel watching over you." The doctor explained.

"Thanks, doc." I smiled.

The doctor left the room.

I turned to Sam and Dean. "So you said a Reaper was after me?"

"Yeah." My brothers nodded in unison.

"How'd I ditch it?" I asked.

"You got me. Rose, you really don't remember anything?" Asked Sam.

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Something's wrong." I stated.

There was a knock at the door, I turned to see Dad standing in the doorway

"How you feeling, Rose?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters." He nodded, relieved.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked angrily.

"I had some things to take care of." Dad stated.

"Well, that's specific." Sam scoffed. "Did you go after the demon?"

"Sam..." I looked at him softly. "Please..."

"No." Answered Dad.

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam shook his head.

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about. We're just butting heads. Sammy, I, I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?" Dad almost pleaded.

I furrowed an eyebrow in concern. Had my father really just said that.

Sam and Dean seemed equally as worried.

"Dad, are you all right?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, Sam, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam nodded and left.

"What is it?" Asked Dean.

"You know Dean, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd... You'd say "It's okay, Dad" He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Dean kept his gaze firmly on our father.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy and Rosie, you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you." He smiled once again.

"This really you talking?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me." Dad nodded.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" I asked softly.

"I need to talk to your brother, won't be long." Dad stated before walking out of the room with Dean.

**-Third Person POV-**

Entering into an empty room, John turned to Dean. "I want you to watch out for Sammy and Rosie, okay?"

"Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me." Dean stated.

"Don't be scared, Dean." John smiled before leaning into Dean's ear and whispering something.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow before pulling back in shock after hearing what his father had to say.

John nodded before leaving the room.

Walking into the room that he previously occupied, John placed the Colt down on the beside table. "Okay."

Sam walked down the hallway carrying a cup of coffee for his father. Passing one of the rooms, he stopped dead in his path. There on the floor lay John. "Dad?!" His eyes widened in panic as he dropped the cup of coffee causing it to fall to the ground. He then sprinted into the room, kneeling down beside his father. Sam shook John in an attempt to awaken him before screaming for help.

**-Rose's POV-**

Stood in the doorway, I huddled close to Sam as the doctors were desperately trying to resucitate Dad. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Dean wrapped his arm around me in comfort. A nurse came over and tried to push us out of the room.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Pleaded Dean. "Come on." He willed for Dad to pull through.

"Okay, stop compressions." Stated the doctor.

"Come on, come on." I begged.

"Still no pulse." The nurse explained.

"Okay, that's it everybody." The doctor announced. "I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am."

"No!" I screamed.

Dean grabbed me round the waist and held me back as I kicked and squirmed to fight myself out of his grasp. Tears cascaded down my face as I screamed out for my father. Dean tried to calm me down by whispering softly in my ear.

Sam, who was also crying, pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace before burying my head against his chest as I sobbed.


	7. What Is And What Never Should Be (2x20)

**-Dean's POV-**

Driving the Impala down the highway, my mind was on red alert. Just over a week ago, Rose had dissapeared, and we still haven't found. I was on my way to her last known position thanks to a bit of manipulation with the phone company to get them to tell me what's the phone's last trackable co-ordinates were.

My phone began to ring. I flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"There's a cop car outside. You think it's for us?" Sam asked in a tense tone with underlying panic clearly being hidden.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I don't see how they could. I mean we ditched the plates, the credit cards."

Sam released his breath. "They're leaving. False alarm."

"You see. Nothing to worry about." I stated.

"There would be something to worry about if they found us and we got thrown in jail again. How would we find Rose then?"

I didn't reply with a cocky comeback as I could hear from Sam's voice that he was still finding Rose going missing hard.

"So...have you found anything?" Sam asked, clearly fishing for some kind of good news he could work with. "I've searched the last 50 miles of real estate and I've got squat so far."

"Well if that area was her last known position, then she has to be somwhere." Sam's tone was rising.

"Look man, I'm trying the best I can here." I answered.

"Then try harder!" Sam blurted down the phone.

Silence.

"Look..." Sam began in a much softer and calmer tone. "I didn't mean that, honestly I didn't. I'm just tired, man. And Rose going missing, it's sending me out of my mind."

"I know, Sammy." I wasn't angry with the kid.

"I saw a place a couple of miles back. I'm gonna go check it out." I explained.

"Well swing by the motel, we'll look together."

"No, I'll be fine. I just want to have a look around." I hung up before getting out of the Impala and walking into the warehouse. Making my way down one of the corridors, I took out my flashlight and switched it on. Hearing the sound of footsteps, I furrowed an eyebrow and turned it an instant. Seeing nothing, I turned back to see a Djinn right in front of me.

It grabbed me by the throat and pushed me back against the wall. It's other hand began to glow blue.

I struggled against it's grip, but it was no use.

The Djinn raised out it's hand towards me, and as he touched the skin of my cheek, the world began to spin before everything went black.

* * *

Bolting upright, I looked around to find myself in bed, in some room. Turning, there was a woman lying next to me. Getting out of the bed, I walked through into what was the living room. Taking out my phone, I rang a number.

"Dean?" He answered.

"Sam?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I don't know where I am."

"What? What happened?"

"The uh, the Djinn. It attacked me."

"The gin? You're... drinking gin?"

"No, asshat. The Djinn. The uh, scary creature. Remember? It put its hand on me and I woke up next to some hot chick..."

"Who? Carmen?"

"Who?"

"Dean, you're drunk. You're drunk-dialing me."

"I'm not drunk. Quit screwing around!" I stated.

"Look, it's late. Alright, just get some sleep and I'll... see you tomorrow. OK?"

"Wait, Sam! Sam!" Sam had hung up. Putting my phone back into my pocket, I began looking at the room around me. Picking up one of the envelopes on the table, it was addressed to:

'CARMEN PORTER 53 BARKER AVE LAWRENCE, KS 66044'

"Lawrence?" I furrowed an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

"Honey? What are you doing up?" A voice called.

I turned to see the girl Sam had named as Carmen. "Hey. Carmen. Carmen, uh, I just uh..."

"Aw, you can't sleep, huh?"

"Yeah." I nodded. That would do.

"Well, why don't you come back to bed and let's see if I can do anything to help."

"Sure. Yeah. In a minute. You - you go ahead."

Carmen smiled. "OK. Don't stay up too long." She walked off.

I noticed a picture on the side table. "No." Walking over, I picked it up before dropping it and rushing off out of the apartment.

* * *

Driving the Impala to the address, I shut off the engine before walking up to the house. Knocking on the door, I then pressed the bell. The porch light turned on before the door was opened a few seconds later.

"Dean."

I just stared at her for a few seconds.

_It couldn't be._

"Mom?" My broken voice was weak. I was close to tears.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Well... come inside." Mom ushered me inside before closing the door behind us. "Carmen just called and said you just took off all of a sudden."

"Carmen? Right... Let me ask you a question. When I was a kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?" I quizzed, needing to know.

"Dean, I don't understand -" She began.

"Just answer the question."

"I told you angels are watching over you."

"I don't believe it." I smiled before walking over and hugging her, tight.

"Honey, you're scaring me."

I backed off.

"Now just tell me what's going on." She stated.

"You don't think that wishes can, can really..."

"What?" Mom furrowed an eyebrow.

"Forget it." I hugged her again. "I get it. I'm just uh... I'm happy to see you, that's all." Before I actually started crying, I released the hug and looked at Mom. "You're beautiful." I smiled. "Hey, when I was uh... When I was young was there ever a fire here?" I walked over to the wall.

"No. Never."

"I thought there was." Noticing a picture of Mom and Dad with Sam, Rose and I standing in front of them, I smiled. We looked like a proper family. "I guess I was wrong." The other pictures included Sam and Rose's graduation shots, a prom photo of me, and a picture of Rose dressed in a disney princess costume, with a big smile and only a few teeth. The last photo was in black and white and showed Dad in baseball clothes with a cap and a baseball bat in his hand, ready to swing, smiling at the camera. "Dad's on a softball team." I turned to Mom. "Dad's... Dad's softball team. It's... That's funny to me."

"He loved that stupid team." She stated.

"Dad's dead? And the thing that killed him was a..."

"A stroke. He died in his sleep, you know that."

"That's great." I immediately realised what I had said.

"Excuse me?"

"That - that's great. That he went peacefully, I mean. That... that sure beats the alternative." I nodded.

"You've been drinking."

"No, I haven't. Mom."

"Just gonna call Carmen and have her come pick you up, OK?" Mom went to pick up the phone.

"Wait. No, no!" I put my hand over Mom's to stop her. "Don't - don't do that. Don't do that. I wanna stay here."

"Why?" Mom asked.

"Because I-I miss the place. It's OK, you - you go to bed. OK?" I walked over to the couch and sat down, looking around.

Mom walked up to me and stroked a hand down my face. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I think so." I nodded.

"OK." She bent down and kissed me on the forehead before walking out of the room. She stopped by the door. "Get some rest. I love you."

"Me too." I smiled.

Mom smiled back before walking off to bed.

* * *

Waking up on the couch, I dialled Sam's number, but it went straight to voicemail. Getting up, I walked out of the house.

* * *

Entering the office of the college's professor, he motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I don't think I've seen you in my class before." He stated.

"You kiddin' me? I love your lectures. You... You make learning fun." I grinned.

He laughed. "So, what can I do for you?"

"What can you tell me about Djinns?"

"A lot of Muslims believed the Djinn are very real. They're mentioned in the Koran." He explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Get to the wish part."

"What about it?" The professor furrowed an eyebrow.

"Do you think they could really do it?"

"Um... Uh, no. No, I don't think they can really do it. You understand these are mythic creatures?"

"Yeah, I know. I-I-I know. I know. But uh... I mean in the stories. You know. Say you had a wish uh. But you never even said it out loud. You know, like that ah... that a loved one never died. Or that ah, something awful never happened."

"Supposedly, yes. I mean they have Godlike power. They can alter reality however they want. Past. Present. Future."

"Why would the Djinn do it? It was self-defense? Or maybe it's not really evil."

"Son?"

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"You been drinking?" He asked.

"Everybody keeps asking me that. But uh... No." I smiled.

* * *

Opening the trunk of the Impala, there was only a few paper cups and some old magazines. No weapons cache. I laughed. "Who'd a thought, baby. We're civilians." Closing the truk, I looked over at the building. My eyes widened at the sight of Rose standing outside the building dressed in white dress and shoes, staring at him. "Rose!" I ran towards her. Suddenly a car screeched to a halt as I turned to look at it and realised that I was standing in the middle of the road. Putting my hand us as a sorry gesture, I then turned back to the building to find Rose gone.

* * *

Sat at the table back home, I took a bite out of the sandwich Mom had made me. "This is the best sandwich, ever!" I stated.

"Thank you." She replied.

"I tried to get hold of Sam earlier. Where - where - where is he?" I asked.

"Oh. He'll be here soon."

"Good. Dying to see him."

"Sweetie, I... Don't get me wrong. I am thrilled you are... hanging out here... all of a sudden." She stroked a hand down my cheek. "But uh... shouldn't you be at work?"

"Work?"

"At the garage."

"Right. The garage. It's where I work, yeah. No, I-I've got the day off. Good thing." I took another bite out of the sandwich before looking out of the window. My eyes widened as I noticed who was walking up the steps of the porch.

The doorbell rang.

"That will be Rose and Noel." Mom stated.

I stood up from the table and walked across to the door before opening it to them.

"Hi, Dean." Rose smiled before walking past me and entering the kitchen.

Noel nodded. "Hey, mate." He patted me on the shoulder before entering inside.

* * *

Rose, Noel and I were sat out on the steps of the front porch, each with a beer in our hands.

"I wonder what their big news is." Rose stated.

"Who's big news?" I asked.

"Sam and Jess." She explained.

"Jess?" My eyes widened.

Rose furrowed an eyebrow. "How much have you drank? You know, Sam's girlfriend since college."

I nodded. "Obviously." I then noticed a ring on Rose's finger. "Are you two?"

Rose nodded. "We didn't it to be a big thing. Noel proposed to me a couple of weeks ago."

"Aww my little sis is engaged." I smiled.

Rose giggled. "You're so embarresing." She smiled back.

Noel took Rose's hand in his with a smile before kissing her softly on the lips.

I smiled.

A car pulled up. There sat in the front seats, were Sam and Jess.

"I don't believe it"

_Rose was right._

I grinned before getting up and walking over to the car, immediately pulling Jess into a tight hug. "Jessica."

"You're, uh... Good to see you too, Dean." She answered.

I laughed.

"Can't breathe."

I let go.

"Sammy." I smiled.

"Hey." He replied.

"Look at you. You're with Jessica, it's - I don't believe it." I laughed.

"Yeah."

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"We just flew in from... Califor–" Sam began.

"California! Stanford. Huh? Law school, I bet."

"I see you started off Mom's birthday with a bang as usual" He stated, motioning to the beer bottle in my hand.

"Wait. Mom's birthday, that's today?"

"Yeah. Yeah, Dean. That's today. That's why we're here. Don't tell me you forgot."

* * *

Sat round a table in the resturant, Mom, Sam, Jess, Rose, Noel, Carmen and I were all being served our plates by the waiter.

"Wow, that... looks awesome." I smiled as my plate of food was put down in front of me.

_Eww!_

"Alright. To Mom." Sam raised his glass as a toast. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday." We all cheered.

"Thank you." Mom thanked with a smile.

We all clink our glasses.

Sam and Jess shared a kiss.

I smiled. Sam was happy, and he deserved it.

"I was really worried about you last night." Carmen whispered.

"Oh I'm... I'm good. I'm really good." I smiled.

"OK. What do you say, later we get you a cheeseburger?" She suggested.

"Oh God, yes." I smiled. "How did I end up with such a cool chick?"

"Just got low standards."

I laughed and kissed her.

"Alright. Jess and I actually have another surprise for mom's birthday. Ah... You wanna tell 'em?" Sam asked.

"They're your family." Jess stated.

"Alright."

"What? Tell me what?" Mom smiled.

Sam held up Jess' hand which now had an engagement ring on her finger.

Mom laughed happily. "Oh my God! That's so wonderful." She got up and hugged Jess who had also stood up.

"Congrats." Rose smiled.

Mom then hugged Sam. "I just wish your dad was here."

"Yeah. Me too." He nodded.

"Jessica, let me see that ring." Mom asked.

"Congratulations Sammy." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"I'm really glad you're happy." I stated before noticing Rose once again stood dressed in a white dress. Furrowing an eyebrow, I turned to see Rose still talking to Sam and Mom at the table.

_What the hell?_

Walking over to her, she quickly dissapeared. Turning back around, everyone was staring at me.

* * *

"So, Dean, what was uh... what was all that back at the restaurant?" Sam asked.

"Ah... I-I thought I saw someone. Sure it's nothing." I replied.

"Well, I had a lovely birthday. Thank you. Good night." Mom stated.

"Good night." I smiled.

"Night, Mom." Sam turned to the others. "Yeah, well I'm beat." He looked at Jess. "Ready to turn in?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"Alright. Good night guys."

"Wait a second. Wait a second. Come on, it's not even nine o'clock yet. Let's uh... Let's go have a drink or something." I stated.

"Yeah, maybe another time."

"Come on, man. Look at us. Huh? We both have beautiful women on our arms. You're engaged. Let's go celebrate."

"Guys, can you excuse us? I just want to talk to my brother for a sec." Sam stated.

Rose, Noel, Jess and Carmen nodded. "Sure." They walked off.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"I mean this whole warm, fuzzy ecstasy trip thing."

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy."

"Yeah, right. That's another thing. Since when do you call me Sammy?" He asked. "Dean, come on. We don't talk outside of holidays."

"We don't? Well, we should. I mean, you're my brother."

""You're my brother"?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

"You know, that's what you said when you snaked my ATM card, or when you bailed on my graduation, or when you hooked up with Rachel Nave."

"Who?"

"Uh, my prom date. On prom night."

"Yeah, that does kinda sound like me. Whoa, hey man, I'm sorry about all that." I walked towards Sam.

He backed away. "No that, look, that's alright man, I-I just... You know I'm not asking you to change. I-I just I... I don't know, I... guess we just don't really have anything in common. You know?" He stated to walk away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Yes we do. Yes we do."

"What?"

"Hunting." I stated.

"Hunting? I've never been hunting in my life, Dean."

"Yeah, well. We should go at it sometime. I... I think you'd be great at it."

Sam started to walk away again. "Get some rest." He stated.

* * *

Sat on the couch back at Carmen and I's apartment, I was flicking through the channels.

"And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Britannia Flight 424." The reporter stated.

I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the hundred people who lost their lives..."

"No, no. We stopped that crash."

* * *

Standing in the graveyard in front of Dad's grave, I sighed. "All of them. Everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy, Rosie and I saved. They're all dead. And Rose, she's haunting me even though she's here too. I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is, not yet anyway. It's like my old life is coming after me or something. Like it like it doesn't want me to be happy. Course I know what you'd say. Well, not the you that played softball but... So go hunt the Djinn. He put you here, it can put you back. Your happiness for all those people's lives, no contest. Right? But why? Why is it my job to save these people? Why do I have to be some kind of hero?" I began to cry. "What about us, huh? Mom's not supposed to live her life. Sammy and Rosie aren't supposed to get married. Why do we have to sacrifice everything, dad?" I paused. "It's..." I turned around and walked away.

* * *

Crouched in front of the cabinet at our old house, I heard footsteps behind me. Grabbing hold of them and deflecting them to the ground, I smiled at Sammy who was looking up at me. "That's was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you." I stated.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?"

I got up allowing Sam to get up off the floor.

"I was looking for a beer."

"In the china cabinet?" Sam questioned before turning on the light. He immediately noticed the box I had out with the silverware in it.

"That's mom's silver." He stated.

"Sam."

"What, you... broke into the house... to steal Mom's silver?"

"It's not what it looks like. OK, I didn't have a choice."

"Oh really? Why? What's so damn important you gotta steal from your own mother?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

I shrugged. "I owe somebody money."

"Who?" Sam sighed.

"A bookie. I lost big on a game, I gotta bring him the cash tonight."

"I can't believe we're even related." Sam sighed once again.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry we don't get along. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I gotta do this. People's lives depend on it." I stated before turning round and taking a knife from the box.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just uh... hey, tell Mom I love her."

Sam frowned.

I walked towards the door.

"Dean." Sam called.

* * *

I turned around. "I'll see you, Sammy." I then walked out of the door and down the driveway to the Impala parked on the street. Clambering in and turning on the engine, the passenger door was then opened. I turned to see Sam getting into the car. "Get out of the car!" I stated.

"I'm going with you." He replied.

"You're just gonna slow me down."

"Tough."

"This is dangerous and you could get hurt."

"Yeah, and so could you Dean."

"Sam!"

"Look, whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone. And that's that."

"I don't understand. Why you doing this?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "Because you're still my brother."

"Bitch." I tried.

"What are you calling me a bitch for?"

"You're supposed to say jerk." I stated.

"What?"

"Never mind." I drove off.

* * *

Sam noticed the bag between me and him on the seat. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothin'." I replied.

"Nothin'?"

"Yeah, nothin'."

"Fine." He grabbed the bag and began opening it.

"You don't wanna do that." I warned.

"Oh really?" He took out the container of blood. "What the hell is this?"

"Blood."

"Yeah, I can see that it's blood, Dean! What the hell is it doing in here?" He asked.

"You don't really wanna know."

"No I-I do really wanna know. I really, really, do."

"Yeah, well you're gonna find out sooner or later. I needed a silver knife dipped in lambs blood."

"You needed a silver knife dipped in lambs blood, why?"

"Because there's this creature. A Djinn. And I have to hunt it."

"OK. Um... stop the car." Sam stated.

"I know how it sounds."

"Great. Just... stop the car." He ordered.

"It's the truth, Sam. Alright, there are things out there in the dark. There – there – there are bad things. There are nightmare things. And people have to be saved and if we don't save them, then nobody will."

"Look, I wanna help you, alright. I-I really really do, but you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown so... just –"

"I wish." I smirked.

Sam picked up his phone and started dialling a number.

I rolled down the window before grabbing the phone and throwing it out. I then rolled the window back up.

"What the hell was that, Dean? That was my phone!" Sam shouted.

"I'm not going to a rubber room, Sammy. And we've got work to do."

"What? I was just trying to help you out, Dean. I don't I don't want you to get yourself hurt."

"What? You protect me?" I scoffed.

"Yeah!"

I laughed. "That's hilarious. Why don't you just sit tight and try not to get us both killed."

* * *

Upon reaching the Impala, I looked over to see Sam asleep. Picking up my flashlight I shone it on his face waking him up.

"Where are we?" He asked sleepily.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore." I smiled, but when Sam didn't acknowledge it, my smile died. "Illinois."

"And you think something's in there?"

"I know it is." I stated.

Walking into the warehouse, I used the flashlight to look around.

"See? There's nothing here, Dean." Sam stated.

Entering the hallway where I was attacked, I furrowed an eyebrow. It had to be around here somewhere.

" Look, Carmen's gotta be worried sick about you, Dean. Come on, let- Let's just go." Sam urged.

"Shh!" I hushed.

The sound of a creature growling could be heard.

Sam's eyes widened. "What the hell is that?"

"Stay behind me and keep your mouth shut." I ordered.

* * *

Walking into one of the rooms of the factory, my eyes widened. "Rose!"

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

I ran over to her drained form. Her long blonde hair looked tatty and dull while her skin was unaturally pale and her eyes were open but lifeless.

"Rose?" Sam's eyes widened too. "Oh my god, she's..."

There was a sound behind us.

"Shhh!" I grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him behind a wall with metal fencing.

As the Djinn approached Rose, her eyes flickered before she began to groan quietly. She began to sob lightly, attempting to back away from the creature. "Dean..." Her tone was dangerously weak and hoarse. "Sam..." A tear trickled down her cheek.

My heart sank.

The Djinn touched her face. "Sleep." His hand glowed blue before Rose slumped forwards, lulling against her chest. The Djinn then ripped the straw of the blood bag and put it to his mouth and began drinking her blood.

Sam coughed in digust.

The Djinn turned in an instant.

Pulling Sam out of the creatures line of view, we snuck over to the staircase and hid under it.

The Djinn walked up the stairs before the door could be heard closing.

I rushed back over to Rose. "Maybe that's what the Djinn does. It doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has. And if you keep fighting the dream, it just drains you."

"What has that thing done to Rose?" Sam asked.

"What if I'm tied up in here someplace too? What if all this is in my head? I mean it could, you know, maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid, just feeds on us slow."

"No, Dean. That doesn't make sense. Okay?"

"What if that's why she keep appearing to me? She's screaming for help because in reality, she's dying. That thing's killing her. I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere. I'm catatonic, and I'm taking all this stuff in, but I can't snap out of it."

"Yeah, OK, look. Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're right. I was wrong. You're not crazy but we – we – we need to get out of here. Fast." Sam stated before pulling on my arm.

I shrugged his hand off. "I don't think you're real."

Sam agitatedly sucked in a breath before grabbing my arm again. "Dude, you feel that? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real, and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. No please."

"There's one way to be sure." I pulled out the silver knife.

Sam began to back off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up." I stated.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. That's crazy. Alright?"

"Maybe." I shrugged.

Sam cautiously walked towards me. "You're gonna kill yourself- OK."

"Or I'm gonna wake up. One or the other."

"OK. This isn't a dream, alright. I'm here, with you, now. And you're about to kill yourself, Dean."

"No, I'm pretty sure. Like, 90% sure. But I'm sure enough." Turning the knife on myself, I held the handle with both hands ready to stab.

"Wait!" Sam screamed.

I looked up to see Mom, Carmen, Noel, Rose and Jess all approaching.

"Why'd you have to keep digging?" Sam asked. "Why couldn't you have left well enough alone?"

I looked around at them.

"You were happy." Sam stated.

Mom walked up to me. "Put the knife down, honey."

"You're not real." Tears began to gather in my eyes. "None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had."

"What?"

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home."

I shook my head. "Rose will die if I don't..." My weak voice broke. "The Djinn'll is draining the life of her, she'll be dead soon if I don't get out of here."

"But in here, with us, there will be no more pain." Mom began to stroke my cheek. "Or fear. Just love and comfort. And safety. Dean, stay with us." She smiled. "Get some rest."

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore." Spoke Jess. "You get to watch him live a full life."

"Or Rose, she'll never have to watch me die." Stated Noel. "She'll be happy."

Mom stepped back.

Carmen walked up to me. "We can have a future together. Have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please."

"Why is it our job to save everyone? Haven't we done enough? I'm begging you." Sam breathed in. "Give me the knife."

I looked between them all, and backward away. Looking down at the floor, I took a deep breath before raising my head and looking at Sam and Rose. "I'm sorry." I whispered before throwing the knife into my stomach.

* * *

"Dean! Dean! Dean!" I heard Sammy screaming. "Oh God. Come on." His tone became softer, but was still plagued with fear. He began to shake me. "Hey. Wake up. Wake up, damn it!"

Flickering my eyes open, I groaned in pain before beginning to focus on Sam.

"Hey." Sam smiled upon noticing me. "Hey."

"Ahh... Auntie Em. There's no place like home." I stated with a smile.

"Thank God. Thought I lost you for a second." Sam pulled the tube out of my neck.

"You almost did."

"Oh god. Let's get you down." Sam reached up and began to cut the ropes that were around my wrists suspending me from the cieling.

Suddenly, I noticed the Djinn's bright blue eyes shining through the darkness of the warehouse. "Sam!" I shouted.

Sam turned in an instant, swining the knife at the Djinn. The Djinn caught hold of Sam's arm causing him to drop the knife.

I desperately tried to break the rope. Thankfully Sam had been able to cut some of it.

The Djinn now had Sam by the throat, and slammed his head down against the wooden steps. Holding him down against them, he then began to reach out his hand which was now glowing blue.

Finally snapping free of the ropes, I rushed over and grabbed the knife before stabbing it into the Djinn's back.

A groan could be heard before it fell to the floor, dead.

I dropped the knife, breathing heavily.

* * *

Walking up to Rose's limp, hanging form, I sighed.

Sam's eyes widened. "Oh my god." He spoke in a soft quiet tone.

My eyes never left her as I took in how unlike her usual self she looked. But most of all, I felt plagued by guilt. I was supposed to be looking out for her.

Suddenly, a tear trickled down her cheek.

My eyes widened as I put a hand to her neck to check her pulse. "She's still alive." I handed the knife over to Sam. "Sam."

Sam quickly began to cut through her ropes while I removed the tube from her neck. Once he finished, I caught Rose as she fell forwards and slowly lowered her into my arms in a warm embrace. "I gotcha. I gotcha." I kissed her softly on the forhead. "We're here, Rose. Okay? We're here, and we're not going to let anything happen to you."

Rose wheezed quietly.

"I gotcha."

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Back at the motel after a long stint in the hospital, Rose had finally fallen asleep on the bed. Despite her pale skin and the purple bruising on her arms, Rose was recovering, and that was all the Winchester brothers wanted to hear.

Dean was sat on his bed while Sam was just hovering.

"Hey, Dean." Sam began. "How are you doing?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm alright." He paused. "You should have seen it Sam. Our lives. You were such a wuss."

Sam smiled. "So we didn't get along then, huh?"

"No."

"Yeah...I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy." Sam stated.

"It wasn't. Was just a wish. I wished for Mom to live. And because Mom never died, we never went hunting and you and me just never...uh...you know..."

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourself out, Dean. Most people wouldn't have the strength and would've just stayed."

"Yeah...lucky me. I gotta tell you though, man. You know, you had Jess. Rose had Noel. Mom was gonna have grandkids."

"Yeah, but..Dean...It wasn't real." Sam stated softly.

"I know. But I wanted to stay so bad. I mean ever since Dad...All I think about is how much this job had cost us. How we've sacrificed so much."

"But people are alive because of you. It's worth it, Dean. It's not fair, and you know it hurts like hell, but it's worth it..."


	8. All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1 (2x21)

**-Rose's POV-**

I got out of the Impala.

"Hey, don't forget the extra onions this time, huh?" Dean stated.

I scoffed. "Dude, we're the ones who are gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions."

Dean grinned.

Sam followed, closing the door of the Impala behind him.

"And get me some pie!" He added.

Walking into the diner, Sam and I made our way over to the counter.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker.

My eyes widened.

Hearing a noise behind me, I turned in an instant to see a demon.

Gasping, I went to take a swing at her, but the demon was faster and threw me across the wall with a thud. As I collapsed to the floor, everything went black.

"Howdy, Rose." The yellow eyed demon smiled.

My eyes widened.

_He couldn't be here!_

"I'm dreaming." I stated.

"No, you're more unconsious than dreaming." He stated. "What do you say you and I take a little walk?" The demon led me outside. "You're awfully quiet, Rose. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to-"

The demon chuckled. "When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot."

"You sent that demon to the diner!" I stated.

"Guilty." The demon answered.

"And what about Sam? What have you done to him?"

"I'm trying to help him. He's the one I'm rooting for." The demon grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"He's currently part of my Miss America pageant. It's a competition. And only one of my crazy kids is gonna make it out of there alive."

"I thought they supposed to be-"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. They are. But here's the thing: I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one."

"Why?" I furrowed an eyebrow again.

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Rose? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army. Or I will soon, anyway."

"You son of a bitch." I shook my head.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy's brother, what's-his-name - they weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation."

"My generation?" I asked.

"Well, there's other generations, but let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Rose. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Rose - Rosie. You and little Sammy are my favourites."

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love." I stated.

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. Your little piece of happiness, I needed you to be ready for action, and you, cuddled up on the sofa with Noel watching terrible HBO programming was never going to cut it. And sweet little Jessica, same deal I'm afraid. She just had to die. Your brother was all set to marry that little blonde thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed him sharp on the road, honing your skills. His gifts. Everyone needs a little push to do something, and when it comes to you Winchester's, the circumstance needs to be more dramatic."

"So, what about my mom? What did she do to deserve to be killed like that?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing, it was just bad luck on her part." He stated.

"Bad luck?"

"She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time."

"What does that mean?"

"It wasn't about her. It was about you and Sammy. It's always been about you two."

"What?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Well...okay. You caught me in a charitable mood. I'll show you." The demon snapped his fingers and we were suddenly transported into Sam and I's nursery back on the night Mom was killed. "Look familiar? It should."

Looking around, Sam's six-month-old self lay crying in my crib, while the Yellow-Eyed Demon from the past was standing over him. I went to walk forward.

"Relax, Rose, this is just a hi-def instant replay. Enjoy the show." The demon stated.

Mom entered the room. "John?"

"Mom!" I shouted, but she couldn't hear me.

"Is he hungry?"

"Shh." The demon hushed.

"Okay." Mom walked out of the room.

"Wait, Mom. Mom!" I shouted after her.

"What did I just tell you, Rose? She can't hear you. This isn't real." The demon explained.

The Yellow Eyed Demon from the past then cut across his wrist with a knife before dripping the blood into Sam's younger self's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" I asked.

"Better than mother's milk." He smiled. The demon from that night then walked over to my crib and did the same to me.

_Oh my god!_

"Does this mean Sam and I have demon blood in us?"

The demon chuckled.

"Answer me!" I shouted.

Mom rushed back into the room.

The demon from that night turned to her revealing his yellow eyes.

"It's you." Mom's eyes widened.

"She knew you." I stated.

_How did she know him?_

Mom walked closer but the past demon forced her against the wall. Slowly, she moved up the wall until she was pinned to the ceiling of the nursery above our cribs.

"No! No!" I screamed, not wanting to watch my Mom die.

"I don't think you wanna see the rest of this."

The demon snapped his fingers.

"Rose...Rose...Rose!" As consciousness came back to me, I flickered my eyes open to see Dean kneeling in front of me.

Wincing, I pushed myself upright and looked around at the diner.

The people who were in the place when Sam and I walked in were now lying dead in pools of their own blood all over the joint. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"Oh my god!"

"What happened? And where's Sam?" Dean asked frantically.

My eyes widened. "I don't know. Help me." I motioned.

Dean held out his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"We had just walked up to the counter and then the lights started flickering. Before we had a chance to do anything, a demon appeared and threw me against the wall. She must have knocked me out."

"So you think the demon took Sam?"

"I guess. But why didn't she kill me? If she just wanted Sam, then why am I still alive? She's killed everyone else." I looked around.

"That doesn't matter for now. We need to find Sam."

I nodded. "We're gonna' need some help on this one."

Parked up at the side of the highway, Dean, Bobby and I were poring over a map.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby stated.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing." I asked.

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet."

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean stated.

My phone began to ring. It was Ash.

"Ash, what do you got?" I asked.

"Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam."

"Oh, come on, man! You've gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand-mile haystack here." I stated.

"Listen, Rose, I did find something."

"Well, what?"

"I can't talk over this line, Rose."

"Ash, we don't have time for this!" I stated.

"Make time, okay? Because this –-" He paused. "Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is…it's huge. So get here. Now." Ash hung up.

"I guess we're going to the Roadhouse. Come on." I walked round the side of the Impala and opened the door before climbing in.

Driving round the corner to the Roadhouse, when we reached the entrance way, my eyes widened.

The building was nothing more than just a pile of debris burnt to the ground and still smoking.

"What the hell?" Dean voiced his thoughts.

Getting out of the Impala, we began to walk amongst the splintered wood of the structure.

"Oh, my God." My eyes widened.

"You see Ellen?" Bobby asked.

"No. No Ash, either." I answered.

Dean stopped and bent down.

I walked over.

There in a pile of rubble was Ash's watch.

Dean pulled at it, but found that it was still attached to Ash's burnt corpse. "Oh, Ash, damn it!"

This is…" Bobby's voice trailed off.

We walked back over to the Impala.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Asked Dean.

"We'll find him." I tried to reassure.

Suddenly, Dean began to clutch his head in pain.

My eyes widened. "Dean?"

Dean groaned and doubled over, resting on the trunk.

"What was that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. A headache?" Dean suggested.

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. Must be the stress." He chuckled. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam gets?" I asked.

"What? No!" Dean answered.

"I'm just saying."

"Come on, I'm not some psychic."

Just as he did before, Dean once again began to groan in pain and fall the car struggling to hold his own weight.

I rushed over to him, placing a hand around his back. "Dean! Dean!"

When it all seemed to stop, he gasped before looking up at me. "I saw Sam. I saw him."

"So it was a vision." Bobby stated.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?"

"Uh… there was a bell." Dean stated.

"What kind of bell?"

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is." Bobby stated.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as we walked into the old abandoned town. The place was shabby and all of the buildings had paint peeling from them.

Looking around, I suddenly noticed Sam walking over. He looked relatively unscathed. I smiled.

Thank god he's alright.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Dean!" Sam shouted back.

Suddenly, some kid dressed in camouflage came running up behind him out of nowhere.

"Sam, look out!" I screamed.

Then it all happened so fast. The kid stabbed his knife into Sam's back causing him to moan in pain.

"No!" Dean and I screamed sprinting towards them.

"Guhh!" Sam cried out as the kid dragged the knife down Sam's back causing him to fall to his knees.

The kid ran off. Bobby went in pursuit of him.

Throwing away my gun, I slid down beside him.

Dean took Sam by the shoulders. "Sam..." His tone was softer, obviously in fear.

I knelt down beside by brothers and tried to hold back the tears which I knew where coming.

Sam's eyes were already starting to droop as I could literally see his consciousness slipping away from him.

"Sammy..." I panicked, wide eyed and petrified.

Sam, weak and exhausted, collapsed forwards into Dean. "Woah, woah, woah, Sam. Sam. Hey." Catching him in his arms, Dean supported him the best he could without hurting Sam anymore. "Sammy...Come here, come here. Let's look at you."

Taking some of Sam's dead weight, I wrapped one around his shoulder, and placed a hand on his back to steady him. Something warm and sticky immediately coated my hand. Moving it away, I gasped as my eyes widened.

Dean heard my gasp and glanced at what I was gasping at. He stopped in his tracks for a few seconds as he caught sight of just how much blood Sam was loosing. Shrugging Sam away from our chests so that he could look at him, I could see the look of fear in Dean's eyes. "Hey, look." He gently took hold of Sam's shirt collar to try and hold him upright. "Look at me."

Sam's head was lolling about as he was clearly struggling to keep himself upright.

"Look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright?" Dean comforted. "Sammy?" He called softly. Sam's eyes still weren't focused on Dean. "Sam!" Dean shouted in an attempt to get his attention. "Hey. Listen to me, we're gonna patch you up okay. You're gonna be as good as new." I nodded weakly, tears running down my cheeks. "Huh."

As Sam's head lolled, I couldn't watch. Our brother was literally slipping away from us.

"I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take care of you. I gotcha. That's my job, right? Look after my pain in the ass little brother and sister." Dean's tone was getting weaker and weaker. "Sam?" Sam? Sam?" Please no! "Sammy!" Dean shouted. Sam's eyes were now closed.

"No!" I cried taking hold of my brother off Dean as wrapping my arms tightly around him. His head fell onto my shoulder. "No! No! No! No! No! No!" I begged. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. "Oh god!" I buried my head into his shoulder.

Dean was distraught next to me.

"Sam!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the whole town.


	9. Lazarus Rising (4x01)

'Beginnings are annoying, you never know what to say, or do, or in this case, write. You always have thousands of ideas buzzing round in your head, but none of them translate themselves onto the pages. I've had this book for four months, and this is the first time I've written in it. This sort if crap doesn't just flow naturally when pen hits paper, so i'm sorry if it's not the next big hit you were expecting, I'm not some J.K Rowling! My Dad used to write a journal, difference is though, he was good at it, and actually had something to talk about. Me, I'm just rambling on like someone actually gives a shit about my life. Anyway, I'm going off track. Four months ago, my brother died. He went to Hell, and there was nothing Sam or I could do to save him from his fate. He made a deal with a demon to save Sam, and traded his life to bring him back. After his death, Bobby wanted him salted and burned like every other hunter's funeral, but Sam and I couldn't bring ourselves to do it. Instead, we buried him out in the middle of nowhere with a crappy wooden cross to mark his grave. Everything began to crumble further around me, Sam went off the map, and Bobby stopped hunting all things supernatural and instead locked himself away. I even had Rufus ringing me up asking why he wasn't answering. How the hell would I know what the old coot was up to? I know in these sort of books, you're supposed to scrawl down your inner feelings, but I'm not some Bella Swan. And before you begin to speculate, I didn't steal this, Bobby gave it to me before he lost contact. So you're probably wondering, what happened to me. The grief changed me. I was drinking bottle after bottle throughout the day so it was rare if anyone actually saw me sober. I'm not going to go into detail about what happened back then. I did however, visit Dean's grave everyday and just sat there for hours. It may sound creepy, but it made me feel like he was still there and I was close to him. I knew I couldn't just leave him out there by himself, so I stopped drinking, and got a job in the gas station down the road and I've been working there ever since. I have to admit, the job sucks, but who cares? Dean would do the same for me. The joint is small, twenty degrees too hot and doesn't get much trade. What's more, the passers by this place does attract, always raise the same questions about why there is salt trails across the window frames and around the door. My usual response is for them to 'mind their own fucking business', which rallies a vivid response from the redneck, buck toothed truck drivers who stop for a few gallons of petrol and some skin mags before hitting the road again leaving me to boil in here, bored out of my brains. Today is different though, today my boss is visiting with a group of developers and company board representatives to discuss the renovation plans for the joint. His instructions were to keep the place locked up, clean, stocked and salt free. After Lillith, he would probably be very high on the list of people I would find pleasure in wasting. What a dumbass! If only he knew what was really out there...Saying that, I wouldn't exactly give a shit if he was killed by something supernatural. If anything, it would be doing me a favour. The man's an ass, but annoyingly, he's also my boss which means that I gotta do what he says otherwise I'm outta here.'

Walking into the storeroom, I put down the journal on one of the shelves before bending down to pick up a crate of items I had to stock the shelves with.

'smash' Came a noise from the shop front.

Slowly standing up, I reached into the pocket of my navy coat before pulling out my gun. Cocking it as quietly as possible, I silently snuck out of the storeroom. Using the shelves as cover, I crouched down behind them and made my way over to the opposite side of the joint. Peering round the shelf, one of the window panes was smashed and the door was forced open. Shit! This was not a good day for me to start listening to my boss. Without the salt lines, the thing was just able to waltz right in here. I might as well of had a sign on the door saying 'supernatural welcome' with a notice underneath saying 'feel free to snap my neck while you're at it'. Trying to get a visual on whatever had broken in, I slowly walked down the aisle.

There it was, over by the fridges. It had a bottle of water in its hand and was drinking the contents.

Aiming my gun directly at it, the thing had its back to me. Probably a demon. Reaching into my pocket, I took out my silver hip flask and unscrewed the cap. Pressing the end of the barrel against the thing's back, I readied myself for whatever it had to throw at me.

In an instant, the thing swung around in an attempt to disarm me of the gun. Sadly, I wasn't stupid and instead moved it out of its reaches before slamming it down against the side of the thing's face, causing it to groan in pain. Throwing the flask of holy water over it, I was shocked to see it have no effect. So maybe it wasn't a demon...What? A girl can be wrong! "What are you?" I shouted, aiming the gun at it once again.

"I'm not a demon!" It responded before looking at me. His eyes widened. "Rosie?..."

Dean? No snap out of it Rose, don't let it trick you! You're a better hunter than this, don't let the monster manipulate you! Think...If it's not a demon than it must be a...shapeshifter.

"Rosie, it's me, it's Dean...I'm your brother..." His tone was soft but desperate.

I shook my head. "You're not my brother, my brother's dead, we had to bury him..." My voice was strong at the start of my sentence, but soon began to crack in sadness towards the end of it.

"Rose..." He walked closer. "It's me, it's really me." Placing his hand on the gun, he slowly took it from me before dropping it to the floor and embracing me in a hug.

I tightly wrapped my arms around him before burying my head against his shoulder as tears came flooding down my cheeks. "Dean..."

"It's okay, Rosie, I'm back, and I'm never gonna' leave you again..." Pulling away, Dean placed his hands on my cheeks forcing me to look him in the eyes. "I promise." He smiled softly.

I nodded.

Dean glanced around. "So why are you working in tumbleweed town?" He smirked. "I didn't think small town gas stations were your true calling."

"I got the job because you were buried down the road, Dean...And I couldn't bring myself to leave you out there alone." I answered.

"What about Sam, and Bobby? Where are they?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Bobby's probably at his, drunk and attempting to block out the world, and god only knows where Sam is, I've been trying to track him down for months, but he don't wanna be found." I stated.

"And what about you, how are you doing?"

I just looked at him. "You've been downstairs for four months as a demon's play toy, and you're asking me if I'm alright?"

Dean smiled wryly. "Don't be a bitch, I was just asking." He smirked before patting me on the shoulder. "We need to find Sam, but first, we gotta go sort out Jack Daniels."

Walking over to the fridges, I took a couple of bottles out before handing them to Dean. "Here, I can imagine you're thirsty." I handed them to him before also picking up some chocolate bars off the shelves. "And hungry." I smiled.

"Thanks, Rosie." He smiled back before noticing my name badge. "Deanna Anderson?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"What, you were gone, and I wasn't exactly in the mood to think up a good cover up identity." I stated before picking up my gun and walking through into the storeroom. Grabbing my coat, I stuffed my journal and gun into the pocket before rejoining Dean in the store. Suddenly, the TV began to flicker. Furrowing an eyebrow, I walked round the counter and turned it off. "Weird." A few seconds later, the radio switched on. My eyes widened as I turned to face Dean. In an instant, I ran to the shelf where the salt was stocked and threw Dean a tub. Running over to the windows, I ran a trail of salt down each frame.

Dean did the same with the opposite side of the store.

I then ran a trail around the door.

Taking my gun out of my pocket once again, I handed it to Dean.

Suddenly, a high pitched tone began to blare through the shop. The noise was deafening. "Ahh!" I clamped my hands over my ears, but it had no effect in blocking out the sound. As my knees gave way beneath me, I dropped to the floor, groaning in pain. Turning to Dean, he was in the exact same position as me, writhing on the floorboards. The tone became so high pitched that the windows began to shatter into millions of tiny pieces before falling to the floor around Dean and I. Gasping, I felt my brother's hand on my arm before I was pulled up and dragged out of the gas station.

* * *

Sitting in the third generation, Buick Skylark I had stolen from Bobby's salvage yard before I left, Dean was using my phone in an attempt to contact the old coot.

"It's not going to work Dean, that number's been dead for months." I stated.

Hanging up, Dean turned to me. "Looks like we're gonna have to surprise him." He smirked before putting his foot down on the gas and speeding off down the road.

* * *

Dean knocked on Bobby's front door, loudly before stepping back.

A few seconds later, Bobby's appeared to open the door.

Turning to Dean, he looked winded and apprehensive. I smiled softly at him, in an attempt to reassure him.

As the door opened, Bobby just looked at us suspiciously.

Dean smiled cautiously. "Surprise."

"I, I don't..." Bobby stuttered.

"Yeah, me neither." He entered Bobby's. "But here I am."

I followed him inside, before noticing something glistening behind Bobby's back. Instantly lunging for him, I grabbed his arm and twisted his arm.

Bobby broke my grip before backhanding me in the face.

I stumbled backwards. "Bobby! It's him! It's Dean!"

"My ass!" Bobby replied.

Dean shoved a chair between himself and Bobby while holding his hands out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and...you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me." He stated softly.

Bobby lowered the knife and stepped forwards slowly. Placing a hand gently on Dean's shoulder, he suddenly slashed again, but this time, Dean was expecting the old man's attack and quickly disarmed him.

"I am not a shapeshifter!" Dean shouted.

"Then you're a Revenant!" Bobby stated.

Oh yeah, I forgot about them.

Dean shoved Bobby away, having taken the knife, and held it out in front of him. "Alright. If I was either, could I do this - with a silver knife?" Dean rolled up his left sleeve, and grimacing, sliced his arm above the elbow with the knife. A line of blood appeared.

"Dean?" Bobby asked, in a tone that reflected that he was starting to believe him.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you." I smirked.

Bobby also smiled before grabbing Dean and pulling him into a tight hug.

Dean returned the hug with enthusiasm and a look of relief on his face.

I smiled.

Pulling away, Bobby looked over Dean. "It's... It's good to see you, boy." He then turned to me. "And you, Rose...It's been a while."

"Too long." I answered.

"But...how did you bust out?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. I just, uh, I just woke up in a pine box..." Dean began before Bobby threw holy water over Dean and I.

I just looked at him before spitting out the water from my mouth. "We're not demons, Bobby..." I stated.

"Sorry. Can't be too careful." Bobby shrugged.

* * *

"But... that don't make a lick of sense." Bobby stated after Dean explained the events of his ressurection.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're preachin' to the choir." Dean nodded.

"Dean. Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop. And you've been buried four months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back into your meat suit -"

"I know, I should look like a Thriller video reject."

"What do you remember?" Bobby asked.

"Not much. I remember I was a Hellhound's chew toy, and then... lights out. Then I come to six feet under, that was it. Sam's number's not working. He's, uh... he's not..."

"Oh, he's alive. As far as I know." Bobby stated.

"Good... Wait, what do you mean, as far as you know?" Dean asked.

"I haven't talked to him for months."

"You're kidding, you just let him go off by himself?"

"He was dead set on it."

"Bobby, you should've been looking after him." Dean turned to me. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"I wanted to, but he dissapeared off the face of the Earth. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For Sam, Bobby or me." I stated. "We had to bury you." I added in a weak tone.

"Why did you bury me, anyway?" Dean asked, turning to Bobby.

"I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam and Rose wouldn't have it." He explained.

I nodded. "I couldn't watch you burn, Dean. Not after Dad."

Dean nodded. "Well, I'm glad you won that one."

"He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said. Sam's been quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found." Bobby stated.

"Oh, damnit, Sammy."

"What?" Bobby furrowed an eyebrow.

"Oh, he got me home okay. But whatever he did, it is bad mojo."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You should have seen the grave site. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't know, but it, it blew past me at a fill-up joint. And then this." Taking off his jacket, Dean pulled up his sleeve to reveal a dark red handprint branded on his arm.

"What in the hell?" My eyes widened.

"It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out."

"But why?" Bobby asked.

"To hold up their end of the bargain."

"You think Sam made a deal?"

"It's what I would have done."

* * *

After calling the phone company, Dean walked back into the room. "Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois."

"Right near where you were planted." Bobby stated.

"Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?"

* * *

Reaching the Astoria Motel, we walked in and down the corridor to the room where Sam's GPS had led us to.

Knocking on the door of '207', a young girl answered the door.

"So where is it?" She asked.

Dean looked at Bobby with a confused expression. "Where's what?"

"The pizza...that takes two guys to deliver?" She furrowed an eyebrow.

"I think we got the wrong room." I stated.

"Hey is..." Sam began, walking into the main part of the room before stopping dead upon noticing Dean. He swallowed, a expression of shock written all over his face as his eyes flickered between Dean and I.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean spoke in a quiet tone before smiling.

Sam didn't say a word.

Dean stopped into the room ignoring the girl. As he got closer to Sam, Sam immediately drew a knife and lunged for him.

The girl screamed.

Dean blocked Sam's attack.

I grabbed hold of Sam around the shoulder pulling him off Dean.

"Who are you?!" Sam shouted, struggling against my grip.

"Like you didn't do this?!" Dean stated.

"Do what?!" Sam replied.

"It's him. It's him. Bobby's been through this already, it's really him." I stated, trying to calm him down.

Sam stared at Dean, before he stopped struggling. "What..."

I released my grip.

Dean began to advance cautiously, his gaze never leaving Sam's. "I know. I look fantastic, huh?"

I smiled, close to tears.

Sam stepped forward and pulled Dean into a desperate hug. There embrace lasted for several seconds, heavy with emotion. As Sam pulled away he remembered the girl who was in the room with him.

"So are you two like... together?" She asked, speaking up.

"What? No. No. He's my brother." He stated.

"Uh... got it. I... I guess. Look, I should probably go."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry." Sam nodded.

* * *

After Sam had gotten rid of the girl, he walked back into the room and sat down.

"So tell me, what'd it cost?" Dean asked.

Sam smiled. "The girl? I don't pay, Dean."

"That's not funny, Sam. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

"That's exactly what we think." Bobby added.

"Well, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me." Dean stated intensely, grabbing hold of Sam's shoulders.

"I'm not lying." Sam stated, shrugging away from Dean's grip.

"So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, all right?" Sam stated angrily.

"There's no other way that this could have gone down. Now tell the truth!"

"I tried everything. That's the truth. I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in Hell for months. For months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, all right? Dean, I'm sorry." His tone was soft and weak.

"It's okay, Sammy. You don't have to apologize, I believe you." Dean nodded, his tone had also weakened.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm gladdened that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question." Bobby added.

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean stated.

Sam walked over to the kitchenette and brought back four bottles of beer, handing one of them to each of us.

He then noticed the expression on Bobby's face.

Sam sighed. "I should have called. I know, but I was pretty messed up."

I picked up a pink flowered bra and held it up. "Clearly."

"So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave?" Dean asked.

"I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here."

"When?"

"Yesterday morning." Sam answered.

"When I busted out."

"You think these demons are here 'cause of you?" Bobby asked.

"But why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know – some badass demon drags me out and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow."

Bobby turned to Dean. "How you feelin', anyway?"

"I'm a little hungry."

"No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?" He asked.

"Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I'm me?"

"Yeah. Well, listen. No demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned."

"Well, I feel fine."

"Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help." Sam stated.

"I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side talking." Bobby explained.

"Hell yeah, it's worth a shot."

"I'll be right back" Bobby walked out of the room.

Dean stood up, and began walking off.

"Hey, wait." Sam called, standing up. "You probably want this back." Reaching into his collar, Sam pulled out Sam's amulet. Taking it off, he placed it in Dean's hand.

"Thanks." Dean smiled.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Dean put the amulet on.

"Hey Dean, what was it like?" Sam asked.

"What, Hell? I don't know, I, I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing." He stated.

Sam nodded. "Well, thank God for that."

"Yeah."

* * *

Walking out into the parking lot, Bobby turned to us.

"She's about four hours down the Interstate. Try to keep up." He got into his car.

"I assume you'll want to drive." Sam pulled the keys out of his pocket and threw them to Dean.

I spotted the Impala and smiled, not realisation how much I had actually missed her.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Dean grinned. Approaching the Impala, he ran a hand across the bodywork. "Hey, sweetheart, did you miss me?" He got into the driver's seat.

I clambered into the back.

Dean immediately noticed an an iPod plugged into the stereo and paused, before giving Sam and dirt look. "What the hell is that?"

"That's an iPod jack." Sam stated.

"You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up."

"Dean, I thought it was my car." Sam smiled.

Dean sneered and sighed before turning the key in the ignition. A very un-Dean song began to play. He turned to Sam and glared at him. "Really?"

Sam shrugged innocently.

Dean ripped the iPod out of the jack and tossed it in the backseat before driving off. "There's still one thing that's bothering me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or... got bit." Dean chuckled at his own wit. "How'd you make it out? I thought Lilith was going to kill you."

"She was going to, but she couldn't." Sam stated.

"What do you mean, she couldn't?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"She went to fire this, like, burning light at me, but Rose threw herself in front of me, and for some reason, nothing happened, it didn't even leave a scratch. Like she was immune or something." Sam explained.

"Immune?" Dean asked. "How the hell were you immune?"

I shrugged. I had to lie to them, they'd kill me if they found out.

"I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that."

"Huh. What about Ruby, where is she?"

"Dead." I stated with a smile.

Dean bit his lip. "So you've been using your, uh, freaky ESP stuff?" He asked.

"No." Sam answered.

"You sure about that? I'm just wondering what other kind of weirdo crap you've got going on." Dean stated.

"Nothing, Dean. Look, you didn't want me to go down that road, so I didn't go down that road. It was practically your dying wish." Sam answered.

"Yeah, well, let's keep it that way."

* * *

Reaching the address Bobby had given us, Dean knocked on the door. A woman opened it, I guessed that she was Pamela.

"Bobby!" She exclaimed, pulling Bobby into a hug.

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Bobby smiled in response.

Pamela stepped back and looked at Sam and Dean. "So, these the boys?" She then turned to me. "And girl."

"Sam, Dean, Rose. This is Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state." Bobby introduced.

"Hey." Dean smiled.

"Hi." Sam and I smiled.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm. Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual." Pamela stated.

"If you say so."

"Come on in." She ushered us inside before closing the door behind her.

"So, you hear anything?" Bobby asked.

"Well, I Ouija'd my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why." Pamela stated.

"So what's next?"

"A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed." She smiled.

"You're not gonna... summon the damn thing here."

"No. I just want to get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

"I'm game." Dean grinned.

* * *

Sat in Pamela's basement around a small table with six candles and a black tablecloth with symbols on it, Pamela turned to us. "Right. Take each other's hands."

I took hold of Pamela and Sam's hands.

"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched." Pamela slid her hand down under the table.

Dean jumped. "Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there."

I smirked.

"My mistake." She grinned.

Dean took off his outer shirt and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the handprint

Pamela placed her hand on the brand. "Okay. "

We all closed our eyes.

Pamela began to chant. "I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

The television flicked on to static.

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

I opened an eye.

"Castiel?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." She stated.

The table began to shake.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

"Maybe we should stop." Bobby suggested.

"I almost got it." Pamela stated. "I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now!"

Suddenly the candles flared up several feet in the air and Pamela begins to scream. Her eyes flew open and were filled with a white-hot flame.

I gasped.

Pamela collapsed to the floor.

The flames of the candles died out as the static and the shaking stopped.

Bobby rushed over to her. "Call 9-1-1!" He shouted.

I scrambled out of my chair and into the next room. Picking up the phone, I made the call.

* * *

Sat around a table in the diner, Dean gave his order to the waitress.

"Be up in a jiff." She stated before walking off.

Sam walked over.

"What'd Bobby say?" Dean asked.

"Pam's stable. And out of I.C.U." He stated.

"And blind, because of us." I added.

"And we still have no clue who we're dealing with."

"That's not entirely true." Dean explained.

"No?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"We got a name. Castiel, or whatever. With the right mumbo-jumbo we could summon him, bring him right to us."

"You're kidding, right?" I scoffed.

"Absolutely not." Sam backed me up.

"We'll work him over. I mean, after what he did?"

"Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull, and you want to have a face to face?" I reminded him.

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right?" Sam began.

"Okay." Dean nodded.

"So, we go find them. Someone's gotta know something about something."

The waitress returned to our table with a plate of pie. Setting it in front of Dean, she smiled before plopping herself down in a chair at the end of the table.

Dean looked at her and smirked. "You angling for a tip?"

"I'm sorry. Thought you were looking for us." Her eyes went black for a second before the police officer and the cook from behind the counter walked over and stoof behind her. "Dean. To hell and back. Aren't you a lucky duck."

"That's me." Dean grinned.

"So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me. What makes you so special?"

"I like to think it's because of my perky nipples. I don't know. Wasn't my doing, I don't know who pulled me out."

"Right. You don't."

"No. I don't."

"Lying's a sin, you know."

"I'm not lying. But I'd like to find out, so if you wouldn't mind enlightening me, Flo..." Dean stated.

"Mind your tone with me, boy. I'll drag you back to hell myself."

Sam, who had been staring daggers at her through their entire exchange, shifted ready to attack.

Dean held up a hand.

Sam stopped and settled back into his seat.

"No, you won't." Dean smirked.

"No?" The demon raised an eyebrow.

"No. Because if you were you would have done it already. Fact is, you don't know who cut me loose. And you're just as spooked as we are. And you're looking for answers. Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or, uh, Godzilla. Or some big bad boss demon. I'm guessing at your pay grade that they don't tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they're a lot stronger than you. So go ahead. Send me back. But don't come crawling to me when they show up on your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose." Dean explained.

"I'm going to reach down your throat and rip out your lungs."

Dean leant forward before slapping her.

The demon simpy took it.

He then did it again a few seconds later.

She looked nervous.

"That's what I thought. Let's go." Taking out a note, he threw it onto the table. "For the pie."

* * *

Walking out of the diner, I gasped.

"Holy crap, that was close." Dean stated.

"We're not just going to leave them in there, are we, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, there's three of them, probably more, and we've only got one knife between us."

"Dean, we've got to take 'em. They are dangerous." I stated.

"They're scared. Okay? Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We're dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time."

* * *

Back at the motel later that night, Sam and Dean were asleep on their beds.

Taking the Impala's keys off the table, I snook out of the room.

Sat in the Impala staking out the diner full of demons, my phone began to ring. It was Dean.

"Hey." I answered.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep, went to get a burger." I lied.

"In my car?"

"I've missed her too you know. What are you doing up?" I asked.

"Well, uh, Bobby's back. We're going to grab a beer."

"All right, well, uh, spill some for me, huh?" I stated.

"Done. Catch you later."

I hung up.

* * *

Sneaking into the darkened diner, I slipped my lock-picking tools into my jacket pocket. The cook from earlier was lying on the floor, his hand bloody. Crouching down, I turned the man over. He was _**very**_ dead, and his eyes were burnt out just like Pamela's.

Suddenly, someone tackled me from behind. I turned to see the demon waitress from earlier. Slamming my fist into her face, she returned one on me before I shoved her away. Just like the cook, her eyes were also burnt out. Blood was trickling down her face as she looked terrified.

"Your eyes." I stated.

"I can still smell your soul a mile away." She explained.

"It was here. You saw it."

"I saw it." The demon began to sob.

"What was it?" I asked.

"It's the end. We're dead. We're all dead."

"What did you see?" I insisted.

"Go to hell." She hissed.

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing to you." I stepped back, planted my feet and closed my eyes in concentration. Extending out my hand towards the demon, I could hear her beginning to heave before she began to scream. A few seconds later, the sound of her body dropping to the floor could be heard. I quickly opened my eyes and crossed the room to the woman on the floor. Placing a finger to her neck, I checked for a pulse, but it wasn't there. "Damn it." I sighed in disappointment.

The door to the kitchen opened and Leon walked out with a smile. "Getting pretty slick there, Rose. Better all the time."

Standing up, I glanced at him before looking down at the corpse at my feet. "What the hell is going on around here, Leon?"

"I wish I knew." He shrugged.

"We were thinking some high level demon pulled Dean out." I stated.

"No way. Rose, human souls don't just walk out of Hell and back into their bodies easy. The sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It's cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith, not anybody." Leon explained.

"Then what can?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Nothing I've ever seen before."

I sat down at one of the tables.

Leon sat down opposite. "So. Million dollar question, are you going to tell Sam and Dean about what we're doing?"

"Yeah, I just gotta figure out the right way to say it." I stated.

Leon shot me a look.

"Look, I just need time, okay? That's all."

"Rose, they're gonna' find out, and if it's not from you they're going to be pissed." He stated.

"They're gonna' be pissed anyway. I mean, Dean's so hardheaded about this psychic stuff he'll just try and stop me."

"Look. Maybe I'll just take a step back for a while."

"Leon, you..." I began.

"They're your brothers, and after what happened the last time you all trusted a demon, I'm not going to come between you."

"I don't know if what I'm doing is right. Hell, I don't even know if I trust you." I stated.

"Thanks."

"But what I do know is that I'm saving people. And stopping demons. And that feels good. I want to keep going." I smiled.


	10. After School Special (4x13)

Sam approached the Impala and opened the door before climbing in.

"So?" Dean asked.

"I think she's telling the truth. I mean, the way she talked about being there mentally but not physically - kind of sounds like demonic possession to me."

"Kind of?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"She didn't see any black smoke or smell sulfur."

"Maybe it's not a demon. I mean, kids can be vicious." Dean suggested.

"Well, I mean. We're already here. Might as well check out the school." Sam stated.

"Oh joy!" I sighed.

"Right, the School." Dean added.

"Truman High, home of the bombers."

"More like Truman High, home of the biggest dicks you'll ever meet." I stated to myself.

"We went there, like for a months a million years ago. Why are you so jazzed to go back?" Asked Dean.

"I'm not. I just think it's worth looking into." Sam answered.

"Uhhh!" I moaned before slumping back in my seat.

"All right, well, what's our cover? FBI? Homeland Security? Swedish exchange students?" Dean smirked.

"Don't worry. I got an idea." Sam stated.

"That souns ominous!" I began to dread what crazy idea Sam had come up with.

* * *

_'__**It was a monday**_

**_A day like any other day _**

**_I left a small town _**

**_For the apple in decay_**

**_It was my destiny _**

**_It's what we needed to do _**

**_They were telling me _**

_**I'm telling you**__'_

_Dad and Dean had Long, Long Way from Home by Foreigner blasting as we drove into the school. Getting out of the car, I shrugged my backpack over my shoulders._

_"Thanks, Dad." Dean smiled._

_Sam, Dean and I walked towards the school._

_"Got your lunch? Books? Butterfly knife?" Dean asked._

_"Yeah, Dean." Sam and I answered in unison._

_"You okay?" He continued questioning, just like he had been all morning._

_"Sure." I answered._

_"Rosie..." Dean pushed for an answer._

_"I mean, look, this is the third school we've been to this year, and it's only November. We're just sick of always being the new kids." I stated._

_"You'll be fine. If anyone gives you any trouble, you let me know. Relax. Dad said this hunt will take him two weeks, tops. As soon as he gets back, we're out of here."_

_"To another school. Awesome." Sam stated in a quiet tone._

* * *

_Standing at the front of the classroom, I glanced at Sam. He looked as uncomfortable about the whole thing as I did._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, please say hello to Sam and Rose Winchester. Introduced the teacher who's name was written as 'Mr Wyatt' on the chalkboard._

"_Hi, Sam. Hi, Rose." They answered collectively._

"Is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourselves?" He asked.

_"Not really." Sam answered._

_"Rose?"_

_I shook my head._

_"Okay. Uh, go find a seat."_

_Walking down the aisle after Sam, he found two seats next to each other in one of the rows towards the back of the classroom. Placing my bag down, my sketchbook fell out and landed open on a drawing of a Djinn._

_The students around us immediately noticed my sketch causing their eyes to widen. It wasn't long before I could hear my name amongst their whispers._

_"What a freak." Smirked a brown haired girl._

_Quickly scooping my sketchbook, I stuffed it back into the bad before sitting down. I knew my cheeks were red from embaressment, but there was nothing I could do about it._

_"Okay, now, I want three pages of your most memorable family experience. Just a reminder though, this is going to be worth half your final grade…" Mr Wyatt began explaining._

_"Leave him alone." Spoke Sam._

_I turned to see who he was talking to._

_"Shh, I'm going for a record." Some kid stated before flicking another kid in glasses on the back of the ear._

_"I said, leave him alone." Sam repeated._

_"You want to take his place... midget?" The bigger kid asked._

**_Midget? Really?_**

_"Yeah. Sure." Sam answered._

_"I don't care what you write about, or even how you write about it. I'm looking for the brutal, funny, maybe even painful, truth. OK everybody, any questions? OK, let's get started." Mr Wyatt stated._

* * *

Walking down the hallway dressed in the uniform the school had given, I felt stupid.

_**Why did Sam make me the school nurse?**_

Walking into the gym, I smirked upon noticing what Dean was wearing. Dressed in a pair of red shorts with a white polo shirt and trainers and a red sweatband around his head, he was currently telling the kids that they were going to be playing dodgeball.

Upon noticing me, I threw the bag of balls up into the air. "Go wild kids." He then walked over to me. "Dude, the whistle makes me their god."

"Right. Nice shorts." I smirked.

"Shut up. Find anything?" He asked.

"I've been over the entire school twice. No sulfur." I stated.

"No sulfur, no demon. No demon, no case."

"I don't know. Maybe Sam was wrong."

"Well, it happens to the best of us. I say we hit the road, huh? But after lunch - it's sloppy-joe day."

* * *

Meeting up with Sam, he filled me in on how one kids had blended another students hand in food tech. We were currently waiting for Dean at the doors of the gym hall.

When he walked out, Sam smirked upon noticing what Dean was wearing.

"How's the nonviolence assembly going?" I asked.

"Apparently, shoving a kid's arm into a Cuisinart is not a 'healthy display of anger.' So, the kid had ectoplasm leaking out his ear?" He turned to Sam.

"Which only comes from a seriously pissed-off spirit. It's got to be ghost possession." He stated.

"Yeah, but that's pretty rare."

"Yeah, but it happens. I mean, they get angry enough, they can take control of a person's body."

"All right, so, what, we got a ghost in the building?" I asked.

"Yeah, but where? I mean, there's no EMF. Maybe we could find out who it is, at least. You know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something."

"Way ahead of you. I had to break into the principal's office to get this. Oh, and FYI, three of the cheerleaders are legal. Guess which ones." Dean stated.

"No." Sam and I replied in unison.

Dean unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket. "So, there was only one death on campus. It was a suicide back in '98. Some kid named Barry Cook." Dean turned to Sam and I, and noticed the expressions on our faces. "What?"

"We knew him." Sam explained with a sigh. "How did he die?"

"He slit his wrists in the first-floor girls' bathroom." Dean explained.

"That's where -" I began.

"Right where the chick got swirleyed to death, exactly. So, what? This ghost is possessing nerds?"

"And using them to go after bullies, yeah."

"Well, does that sound like Barry's M.O.?" Dean asked.

"Barry had a hard time."

* * *

_Walking down the hallway, Sam and I noticed Barry ahead of us. Before we could catch up, another kid bumped into him causing Barry to drop his books onto the floor._

_Rushing over, Sam and I began to pick them up before handing them back to Barry._

_"Thanks, Sam. Rose." Barry smiled._

_"Great school." I stated._

_"I don't care. Three years, and I'm out of here. I'm going to Michigan State. They got the best vet program in the country." Barry explained._

_"Do you like animals?" Sam asked._

_"They're a lot nicer than people."_

_Continuing down the corridor, Dean emerged from the janitor's closet with some blonde girl._

_"Yo Sammy! Rosie!" He grinned before walking off._

_"That's your brother with Amanda Heckerling? He's cool." Barry stated._

_"Yeah. He thinks so." I scoffed._

_"Hey, tough guy. I been looking for you. Still want to take Barry's place?" Spoke the kid from before._

_"Get out of here, Barry." Sam stated._

_"I'll go get a teacher." Barry ran off._

_"You want to go?"_

_"I'm not gonna fight you, Dirk." Sam stated._

_"Why not? You chicken? Come on!" Dirk encouraged._

_"Sam, he's not worth it." I took hold of his arm._

_Dirk swung a punch at me._

_I fell to the ground._

_He then landed one on Sam too._

_"Get up! Get up! Come on! Get up!" Dirk shouted._

_"Hey, get back! Get back. That is enough." Mr Wyatt shouted as he walked over._

_Dirk walked off._

_"Dirk!" He shouted after him before following._

* * *

Standing in the graveyard at Barry's grave, Sam poured salt and fuel over his bones before Dean threw the match in.

"So long, Barry Cook." Dean stated.

* * *

In the Impala, I was sat in the back as usual, with Dean driving and Sam shotgun.

"You all right?" Dean asked.

"Barry was my friend. I just burned his bones." Sam answered.

"Well, he's at peace now, Sam."

"I mean, if Dad had let us stay just a little while longer, maybe I could have helped the kid, you know?"

"You read the coroner's report same as me. Barry was on every anxiety drug and antidepressant known to man. School was hell for that kid. His parents had split up. He just wanted out. It was tragic, but it's not your fault. To tell you the truth, I'm glad we got out of that town. I hated that school."

"It wasn't all bad."

"How can you say that after what happened to you two?"

* * *

_Sat on one of the bleachers next to Sam, Dean was pacing back and forth, furious._

_"That kid's dead." He stated._

_"Dean." I spoke up._

_"I'm gonna rip his lungs out!" Dean shouted._

_"It's not a big deal." Sam stated._

_"Not a big deal? Sammy, look at yourself. And you Rose. If Dad was here -" He began._

_"He's not." I answered._

_"Well, I am! And as soon I'm finished with that dick -"_

_"Shut up, okay?! We don't need your help." Sam shouted._

_"That's right, you don't. You two could have torn him apart. So why didn't you?" Dean asked._

_"Because we don't want to be the freaks for once, Dean. We want to be normal." I stated._

_"So taking a beating - that's normal?"_

_Sam sighed. "Any word from Dad?"_

_"He called this morning, said he's going to be another week at least. We weren't supposed to be here this long." Dean explained._

_"At least you've got Amanda. She's cool." I stated._

_"Dude, she wants me to meet her parents. I don't do parents."_

* * *

_Mr Wyatt had called Sam into his classroom, I was waiting for him outside._

_"Hi Rose." Came a voice._

_I turned to see a group of cheerleaders dressed in their outfits standing by my locker._

_"We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us at lunch?" The blonde girl, and apparent leader asked._

_"No thanks." I placed my sketchbook into my locker._

_"Why, who else are you going to sit with? You don't exactly have people lining up over here." She stated. "I'll tell you what, if you do one teeny little dare, then we'll let you sit with us." The girl grinned. "Don't worry, everyone of us has had to do a dare, it's like an initiation thing, right?" She turned to the others who all began to nod. "So what do you say?"_

_"No thanks."_

_"Fine! Have fun making friends with the unpopular kids." The blonde hirl smirked. "Oh, and welcome to Truman High, dork." She began to wallk off before walk off before noticing my sketchbook. Before I could react, she grabbed it from my locker and began looking through it._

_"Hey! Give that back, it's mine!" I stated, reaching out to snatch it back._

_The blonde girl kept moving it out of my reach. "Oh my god, you're even more of a freak than I though you were. Check these out!" She turned the sketchbook around to show the other cheerleaders my drawing of a Rawhead, then a Shtriga, before finally gasping in horror at my sketch of a skinwalker. "Eww! What kind of sick, messed up freak are you?" She looked at me._

_I desperately tried to fight back my emotions._

_"Freak!" The group of cheerleaders began to chant over and over again._

_As the first tear trickled down my cheek, I turned and ran off down the corridor._

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

_Curious to see what all the noise was about, Dean walked around the corner to find a group of cheerleaders standing around Rose's locker, and some blonde chick holding Rose's sketchbook. Furrowing an eyebrow, he walked over. "Cut it out!" Dean stated sternly._

_"Aww, freak does have a friend." The blonde chick mocked._

_"I'm her brother, Dean!" He closed Rose's locker. "And that's my sister's sketchbook." Dean plucked the sketchbook from the blond chick's hands._

_" were just messing around with her." Stated the blonde chick in a worried tone._

_"If you __**ever **__make fun of my sister again, I'll rip you to shreds!" He threatened before walking off out of the school._

_Reaching the school field, Dean looked around for Rose, and soon found her sat against the foot of a large oak tree. Walking over, he noticed that her eyes were red from crying. "Hey." He smiled softly._

_Rose looked up at him. "Hey, Dean." She replied in a saddened tone._

_Dean sat down next to her. "I brough you something." Unzipping his bag, Dean took out the sketchbook before handing it to Rose._

_"Thanks, Dean." Rose smiled._

_"You never told me you could draw." He stated. "I mean, I was looking through it on my way over here and you're good...More than good...Insanely good!" Dean smiled. "Those monsters looked so realistic, I didn't know whether to be amazed or gank your sketchbook." He smirked._

_Rose laughed._

_Dean turned to me. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" He asked softly._

_She nodded. "It's just me being stupid. I shouldn't let those stupid cheerleading bitches get to me."_

* * *

Parked up, Sam was sat on the ground by the Impala holding a bandage to his chest where the ghost had attacked him earlier.

I knew I shouldn't have let him go in there by himself.

Dean handed Sam a beer. "That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out! Well, you know what I mean."

"It knew my name, Dean. My real name. We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe it wasn't Barry. Maybe we missed something. We just got to go back." I looked through the files once again before noticing something that was ridiculously obvious. "No way. How did we not see this before?"

"What?" Sam and Dean asked.

"Check it out - Look, Martha Dumptruck, Revenge of the Nerds, and Hello Kitty - they rode the same bus." I stated.

"Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted." Sam suggested.

"Well, that would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks. I mean, ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt. They can't just bail." Dean stated.

"Unless this one can. Dean, there's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles, then whenever they leave the body, they're bungeed back to their usual haunt. But until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want."

"So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus and walks right into Truman?"

"It's possible." I nodded.

"Ghosts getting creative - well, that's super."

* * *

Walking down the row of the bus with the EMF meter, I looked around. "Definitely ain't clean."

"Here, ghosty, ghosty, ghosty!" Dean banged the roof of the bus with his gun. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

"Man, I don't get it. No one ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here." Sam stated.

"Yeah, but a flap of skin, a hair, I mean, hell, a hangnail - something's got to be tying the ghost to this place. We just got to find it." Dean answered.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Dean began to look through the papers at the front of the bus. "Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago."

"Just before the first attack."

"Yeah. Name of the bus driver is Dirk McGregor Sr., 39 North Central Avenue."

"McGregor?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why?" Dean asked.

"Sam and I knew his son." I stated.

"Did you know everybody at this school?"

* * *

_Sam and I were walking out of school._

_Dirk was there, and had just pushed Barry over. "Got to watch where you're going, man."_

_"Leave him alone, Dirk." Sam shouted._

_"You never learn, do you, midget?"_

_"Get to the bus, Barry." I stated._

_Barry ran off._

_Dirk pushed Sam and I down to the ground. "What's the matter? You scared? Don't worry. I'll go easy on you this time. Come on, Lose-chesters. Let's see what you got. Come on, freaks! Freaks!" He shouted._

_Finally snapping, Sam and I pounced. Swinging punch after punch at him, we knocked Dirk down to the ground._

_"You're not tough. You're just a jerk." Sam stated._

_"Yeah. Dirk the jerk." I added._

_"Dirk the jerk!"_

_"That's pretty good". The other students around us stated._

_"Dirk the jerk" They began chanting._

_Dirk ran off._

* * *

Sam, Dean and I were sat on one of the couches in Mr McGregor's living room. Mr McGregor was sat opposite.

"So, you were friends with Dirk?" He asked.

Sam and I nodded.

"Yes, sir, in high school."

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman."

"When did, uh - when did Dirk pass?" Dean asked.

"He was 18."

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"Well, there was, first, drinking, then drugs, and then too many drugs. And then he just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault. I should have seen it coming, you know? Dirk, he, uh - he had his troubles."

"What kind of troubles?"

"School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and, well, you know, kids - they can be cruel. They picked on him."

"They picked on him?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"They called him poor and dirty and stupid. They even had a nickname for him - Dirk the jerk."

_Shit!_

"And after what happened to his mother, he…"

"His mother?" I questioned once again.

"Yeah, Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was 13. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine. He helped her, cleaned up after her. But, you know, you - you watch somebody die slow, waste away to nothing... it does things to a person. Horrible things."

_Oh god!_

"I didn't know about his mother." I stated.

"He - he wouldn't talk about her, not even to me. Lot of anger in that boy."

"I'm sorry." I condoled.

"Well, we'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor. Um, you mind telling us where Dirk is buried?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated."

"All of him?"

"Well, I kept a lock of his hair."

"Oh, that's - that's nice. Where do you keep that?" Dean asked.

"On my bus, in my Bible."

* * *

"Are you sure this is gonna' work?" I asked pulling a metal spike strip across the road and placing it down so that it was in line with the others.

"Of course." Dean grinned. "Come on."

We quickly rushed off.

We could hear the screeching of the bus' tires before it even came into view. As it sped down the road, the bus' tyres drove over the spike strips causing them to blow. The bus then swerved and came to a stop.

Running over, I raised my gun ready.

The driver opened the bus door and stepped out.

I cocked my shotgun. "Dirk!"

The man he was possesing turned to me. "Winchester. What are you gonna do, shoot me?" He asked.

Dean and Sam snuck up behind him and tied a rope around his waist.

"Don't need to. That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk. You're not going anywhere." I stated.

Dean rushed off into the bus.

I kept my gun aimed on Dirk.

"It's not here!" Dean shouted.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"No way you'll ever find it."

I put the shotgun up to Dirk's chest.

"Where is it?!" I asked again, this time more sternly.

"Rose Winchester. Still a bully. You, you jocks... you popular kids... you always thought you were better than everybody else. And to you, I was just Dirk the jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you." Dirk stated.

"I'm not evil, Dirk. I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared and miserable, and we took it out on each other - us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that... you or Barry." I explained.

"Nothing is gonna get better for me. Not ever." Dirk snapped free of his ropes.

I quickly fired a salt round at him.

The guy fell to the ground.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me to the ground. He began beating the crap out of me!

Sam fired a salt round at him, but missed.

"Dean! Sam! Find the hair!" I shouted.

They both rushed over and began searching through the guy who Dirk was previously possessing's pockets.

A few seconds later, the guy attacking me screamed before collapsing on top of me.

I groaned as the kid wasn't exactly the thinnest. "Little help?"

Dean and Sam turned to look.

"He's giving you the full cowgirl." Dean smirked.

* * *

_Walking down the hallway with Sam, everyone was high fiving us and shouting things like "good job" and "Dirk the jerk"._

* * *

_Waiting outside the school, I turned and looked up at one of the windows on the second floor. There was Barry sitting slumped. He waved._

_Sam and I waved back._

_"I can't wait to get the hell out of here. This place sucks." Dean stated._

_Dad pulled up in the Impala._

_Dean opened the door and climbed in. "Come on!"_


	11. It's A Terrible Life (4x17)

As the lift dinged and the doors opened, a man walked in dressed in a blue and white striped shirt. I initially only glanced at him, but had to double take as something about him triggered some kind of weird déjà vu vibe. "Do I know you?" I asked.

The man turned to me, orignally unaware of my presence (or just didn't care), and looked over me with a snobby expression on his face. "I don't think so."

"I'm sorry, man, you just look really familiar."

"Save it for the health club, pal." He stated before exiting the lift as the doors opened on his floor.

"Dick..." I cussed under my breath.

* * *

Sat at my desk, I was slumped back in my chair. As the phone began to ring, I reluctantly picked up my headset and put it on. "Tech support, this is Rose Browning." I answered. "Okay. Uh, well, did you try turning it off and then on?" With a pen in my hand, I began gently tapping it on the head of a vampire bobblehead on my desk. "Okay, go ahead and turn it off. No no no, just, just off. All right, give it a second. Turn it back on. Okay, is it printing now? Great. Anytime." Taking off the headset and throwing it onto the desk, I pressed a button on the phone.

"Hey."

I turned to see Ian. As usual, he wasn't wearing his uniform. Not that I blame him, the polo shirt is the most disgusting colour yellow. "Yo."

"What do you think of Mimi?" He asked.

I looking over before shrugging. "She's pretty, I suppose."

"Might have to hit that." He grinned.

I smirked. "Oh, dude, that's totally age-inappropriate."

"Experience."

"Trifocals."

"There's a MILF there, Rose. I just know it. Maybe a GMILF." Ian nodded.

"Come on."

"Coffee break?" He smiled.

I nodded before getting up from my desk and walking down the aisle of cubicles. Reaching another, I rested my arm on the top of the grey panel. "Sam, you coming for a break?"

Sam threw his headset onto the desk and looked up at me before smiled. "God yes."

Ian and I smirked.

Looking round the other cubicle, I tapped on Paul's shoulder. "Paul, time for a refuel buddy."

"Sorry, no time." He answered.

"Since when? Dude, we get paid by the hour." Ian asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Working."

"Okay..." Ian walked off.

I followed him. "He seems stressed."

"Freaked because he got busted surfing porn on the Internet." Ian explained.

My eyes widened as a smirk passed my lips. "No, no, no way. When?"

"Got sent up to HR yesterday. Guess they put the fear of God in him."

* * *

Heading for the coffee pot, I poured the contents out into three mugs. Turning round to Ian, he was busy raiding the supply cabinet, stuffing his trouser pockets with packets of pencils. "Ian, dude."

"Just doing a little shopping. Running low at home."

I handed him one of the mugs of coffee before handing another to Sam.

"So, Rose, had any of those dreams lately?" Ian asked.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow. "What dreams?"

I turned away.

"What? Don't be like that. Come on. It's the highlight of my day." Ian stated.

"I never should have told you in the first place."

"What dreams?" Sam asked again.

"They're genius. Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the class."

"You're just gonna be a dick about it." I stated, directing that comment towards Ian not Sam.

"What? No way. I won't say a word. Total respect. Go."

"I dreamt that I saved a Grim Reaper named Tessa from demons." I explained.

Ian burst into laughter.

I sighed and looked away.

"Classic! How much D&D did you play when you were a kid? Oh, my-okay, so you-rescuing the Grim Reaper. That's-you're a hero. I mean, thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse." Ian smirked.

"Dick." I stated.

"Wizard." He retorted before walking off.

Sam turned to me. "So these dreams, do you get them often?"

I nodded. "Once or twice a night."

"And there always the same or?..."

I shook my head. "They change each time. The things in the dreams change...the creatures." I was fully expecting Sam to burst out into laughter too, but he didn't. Instead, he nodded before smiling softly. I took a sip from my mug of coffee.

* * *

I entered the lift. The man from yesterday was there along with a few other employees. I tried not to stare at him. As the elevator dinged, every inside got out except the man. The doors closed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Look, man, I told you, I'm not into the, uh..." He began.

"Oh dude, come on, I'm not either. I just wanna ask you one question."

The man turned around. "Sure."

"What do you think about ghosts?" I asked.

"Ghosts?"

"Do you believe in them?"

Dean laughed. "Uh, tell you the truth, I've never given it much thought."

"Vampires?"

"What? Why?" He furrowed an eyebrow.

"Because I've been having some weird dreams lately. You know what I mean?"

"No. Not really."

"So you've never had any...weird dreams?"

"All right, look, man, I don't know you, okay? But I'm gonna do a public service and, uh, let you know that-that you overshare." The man pressed the floor button. The lift dinged before he walked out.

* * *

Sat in my cubicle, I was currently helping some idiot who didn't know how to restart his computer, whilst drawing a vampire on a pad of paper. "Did you turn it off, then on?" Yada, yada, yada. "All right, well, let's try that. No, no, it's fine, I'll wait." Pulling up the search engine on my computer, I looked around to make sure no one was longer before typing in 'vampires'. Clicking on 'images', I glanced over some of the pictures, most of them being Dracula. "Is it printing now? Oh, that's great. Anytime."

"Whatcha doing?" Ian asked walking over.

I quickly minimized the search engine and hid my sketches before turning to Ian who was shaking his head at me. "Nothing."

"You get an email from Human Resources?"

"No. Why?"

"Damn it. Guess it's just me, then. I'm supposed to, quote, report to HR, unquote."

"They're probably finally busting you for snaking all those office supplies." I smirked.

"I hope they spank me." Ian laughed before walking off.

"No no no no no no. Come on. Don't do this to me. Please." Came a voice.

I took of my headset, and stood up, leaning over Paul's cubicle. "Hey, man, you okay?"

"It froze." He stated.

"They're crap, Paul. They freeze all the time." I reassured.

"You don't understand. When I, when I rebooted, everything was gone. A whole day's work deleted."

"Well, did you back up?"

"No, I didn't back up. I wish to God I backed up but I didn't. I'll get it back. I'll find it. It's somewhere. I'll find it."

"Paul, it's okay, man. These things happen."

_Strange._

* * *

Standing by my cubicle, Sam and I watched on as the coroner's wheeled away Paul's body. It still didn't make sense to me why he microwaved his own head.

"Why would someone kill themselves two weeks before they were supposed to retire? I mean, Paul was two weeks from freedom. He should have been happy, right?" I asked, turning to Sam.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know, it seems kinda' weird."

Turning to see the exec's standing by the door, I noticed the guy from the elevator.

He noticed us too, before walking off.

Sitting back down at my cubicle, I rolled my chair over to Ian's cubicle. "Hey. What do you think? Why would a guy kill himself two weeks before he's set to retire?"

"I don't have time for this, Rose." He stated.

I laughed. "That's very funny." Then I noticed that he was wearing his company t-shirt, and was actually doing work. "What's with you?"

"I'm working. It's important."

"HR bust your balls or something? You're wearing the shirt. Did you shave?"

A phone began to ring.

"Tech support, this is Ian." Ian answered. "Be right up. Gotta go up to twenty-two, speak to a manager." He explained before taking off his headset and walking off.

* * *

Walking into the corridor, the man from before was talking to a police officer.

"No, I, I followed him into the bathroom."

The coroner's rolled a body bag on a trolley past us.

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Sam standing next to me. I smiled before leaning into him.

Sam then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against his side.

"He was, uh-he was standing there in front of the mirror, and then-" The man turned and noticed Sam and I, stopping what he was saying.

"Continue. Sir." The officer prompted.

"And he stabbed himself in the neck. I'm sorry, that's, um..."

* * *

As the phone rang, I reluctantly answered it. "Tech support, this is Rose."

"I need to see you and the other guy from your department in my office. Now." The voice stated.

I hung up.

* * *

Sam and I nervously walked down the corridor.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked.

Sam shrugged. "There's only one way to find out." He knocked on the door.

"Come on in." The voice prompted.

Sam pushed open the door and we both entered.

"Shut the door."

I closed the door behind me.

"Who the hell are you two?" The man asked.

"I'm not sure I know." I answered truthfully.

"What the hell does that mean?" The man furrowed an eyebrow.

"Rose Browning. Started here three weeks ago." I explained.

"Sam Weatherby. Same as Rose, three weeks ago." Sam stated.

"All right. Well you..." The man pointed to me. "You've both cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..."

"Now what?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

The man paused. "Now nothing. I, uh...so you two both started working here three weeks ago, huh?"

We nodded.

"Yeah, me too." The man stated. "Did you know each other prior?" He asked.

We shook our heads.

"When you were in that bathroom with Ian, did you see something?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what I saw."

"Wait. Are you saying that-" I walked closer to his desk. "Did you see a ghost?"

"I was freaking out. The guy penciled his damn neck." The man stated.

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen. What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?"

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here? Is that what you're telling me?" The man asked.

The man, Sam and I all sat down in the seats around the desk.

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes. That's what we're telling you." Sam stated.

"Uh-huh. Based on what?" The man asked.

Sam and I looked at each other, trying to come up with an answer.

"Instinct." Sam replied.

The man looked down, shaking his head, then looked back up at us. "I've got the same instinct."

"Seriously? You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts." I asked.

"Yeah." The man nodded.

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost." I stated.

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" The man asked.

"No. I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right?"

Sam nodded. "I've been digging around a little." He took some papers out of his bag. "I think I found a connection between the two guys." Sam handed the papers over to the man.

The man looked at him. "You broke into their email accounts?"

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity." Sam replied.

"Nice." He nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four."

"HR's on seven." The man statated.

"Exactly."

"Should we go check this out?" He asked.

"Like right now?" I enquired.

"No. No, it's getting late. You're right."

I shook my head. "I am dying to check this out right now. How about you, Sam?" I asked turning to him.

Sam nodded.

"Right?" The man looked ill at ease about the whole situation.

* * *

Walking down the corridor, a scream could suddenly be heard. Running to room '1444', I tried the lock but found it was locked.

Sam kicked the door down.

My eyes widened. "Whoa."

Rushing inside, a shelf had fallen over meaning the man was trapped underneath.

Sam, Dean and I all attempted to lift it.

Suddenly, Dean was flung across the room by an old guy who had appeared out of nowhere.

Sam and I were then thrown against the wall too.

The old guy's hand began to spark with lightning as he walked towards the trapped man.

Getting to his feet, Dean grabbed a wrench before swinging it at the old guy causing him to fade away.

The monitors in the room all switched off, and everything stopped shaking.

Sam pulled me up as we all walked over to the shelf and lifted it off the man. The guy was then able to scoot out from underneath it and run away.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Dean answered.

* * *

Standing in Dean's incredibly expensive looking apartment with Sam, we both felt completely out of place here. The place looked like a weeks rent would be about ten times the amount that I got as my salary a month.

"Hey. How the hell did you know that ghosts are scared of wrenches?" Sam asked.

"Crazy, right? And nice job kicking that door too. That was very Jet Li. What are you, like a black belt or something?" Dean asked.

"No. I have no clue how I did that." Sam answered.

"Am I the only that feel like...like we've done this before?" I asked.

"What do you mean, before? Like Shirley MacLaine before?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"No. I—I just can't shake this feeling like I—like I don't belong here. You know? Like I should do something more than sit in a cubicle." I stated.

"I think most people who work in a cubicle feel that same way."

"No. Well, look, it's more than that. Like, I don't like my job. I don't like this town. I don't like my clothes. I don't like my own last name. I don't know how else to explain it, except that...it feels like I should be doing something else. There's just something in my blood. Like I was destined for something different. What about you? You ever feel that way?" I explained.

Sam nodded.

"I don't believe in destiny. I do believe in dealing with what's right in front of us, though." Dean answered.

"All right, so, what do we do now?" I asked.

"We do what I do best, Rosie. Research." Dean smiled.

"Okay." I nodded before realising something. "Did you just call me Rosie?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Did I?"

"I think you did." I nodded. "Yeah." I scrunched up my face. "Don't." I shook my head.

"Sorry."

Sam and I sat in front of one laptop on the table while Dean opposite with another.

"Oh, jackpot." Dean exclaimed.

"What you got?" Sam asked.

"I just found the best site ever. Real, actual ghost hunters."

We walked over.

"These guys are genius. Check it out." Dean pressed play on a video on the 'Ghostfacers' website.

"Instructional videos." I smiled.

"We know why you're watching." One of the men in white lab coats spoke.

"You've got a problem." Stated the other.

"A ghost problem."

"A ghost-related problem. A ghost—it's like a ghost-adjacent pr—it's like a problem that's—and the ghost is—"

"Whatever. You've come to the right place. The only decent place, really, because the Ghostfacers know how to solve it."

"Period."

"Watch and learn."

"See, the first step in any supernatural fight:"

"Figure out what you're up against."

We exchanged glances.

* * *

After some research, Sam had found an article the founder of Sandover's death.

"That's him. That's the ghost." Dean confirmed.

"P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids." Sam read aloud. "Used to say he was the company, and his very blood pumped through the building."

"Wow, okay. So slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it." Dean suggested.

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929."

"Yeah, but lots of guys jumped off lots of high rises that year." I stated.

"How many companies had seventeen suicides?" Sam asked.

"Phew. Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress." Dean stated. "And the worst time since the Great Depression—" He paused. "Is now. Yeah, now sucks. My portfolio's in the sewer. I don't even wanna talk about it."

"So Sandover's helping the bottom line—" Sam stated.

"By zapping some model employees." I added.

"Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people." Sam nodded.

"Perfect worker bees, exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it." Dean stated.

"One more interesting fact. The building wasn't always that high. Used to be fourteen floors. And the room where the ghost attacked, fourteen forty-four? Once upon a time, that was the old man's office."

Dean played play once again on the 'Ghostfacers' video.

"Once you've got that thing in your sights—"

"You kill it." They stated together.

"Using special ghost-hunting weapons."

"First, salt. It's like acid to ghosts."

"Burny acid."

"Not LSD."

"No. It's a bad trip for ghosts. Next up, iron."

"That's why the wrench worked." Sam stated.

"Pure power in your hand."

"Dissipates ghosts instantly."

"Next little trick. We learned this from those useless douchebags—"

"That we hate."

"The Winchesters."

"Gun."

"Shotgun shell. Pack it up with fresh rock salt."

"Very effective."

"Very effective."

"Winchesters still suck ass, though."

"Affirmative. Suckage major."

* * *

Dean grabbed a duffle bag and packed it with three pokers and a salt shaker. "Where do we even get a gun?" He asked.

"Gun store?" I suggested.

"Isn't there like some kind of waiting period or something?"

"I think so." Sam nodded.

"Well, how in the hell—"

"I don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly." I shrugged.

"Right." Dean nodded.

"The aforementioned super-annoying Winchester douchenozzles also taught us this one other thing. You have to burn the remains."

"Okay, this next part gets a little gross. Sometimes you might have to dig up the body. Sorry."

"It's illegal in some states."

"All states."

"Possibly all states."

"Sandover was cremated." I stated after reading through the article once again.

"What? So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"Now, if the deceased has been cremated—"

"Don't panic."

"Don't panic."

"Just gotta look for some other remains."

"A hair in a locket, maybe. Fingernails. Baby teeth."

"Milk teeth."

"Genetic material. You know what we're talking about."

"Go find it."

"Fight well, young lions."

"Godspeed."

* * *

Back at Sandover, we walked into the elevator.

"Set your cell phone to walkie-talkie in case we get separated." Dean stated.

I pulled out my phone and set it up.

"How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asked.

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?" Dean pressed button 14.

Looking through the stuff stored in room 1444, I walked over to the back and knelt down to look at the bottom shelf.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spoke a voice. I peeked slightly over the shelf to see that a security guard had busted Sam. He was currently leading him out of the room.

When the door closed, I walked out from behind the shelf and over to Dean. "Shit!"

"We gotta' keep moving." He stated. "We have to find the DNA."

I nodded. "We should split up, we'll cover more ground that way." I stated before opening the door of the room and walking out down the corridor. Taking the staircase, I jogged up the steps taking a quick glance at each floor as I passed it. When I got to floor 22, I noticed something. Walking down the corridor, there was a memorial display to Sandover. Suddenly, a strange sound came through on my phone. I quickly took it out of my pocket. "Hey. You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam stated in a strange tone.

"Dean, you there?"

"Yep." He answered.

"I think I got it. Meet me on twenty-two." I stated.

"Okay, oh and take the stairs." Sam advised Dean.

* * *

When Sam arrived, my eyes widened. His yellow shirt, neck and face were all covered in blood. "What the hell happened to you?"

"You really don't want to know." He answered.

Dean came walking over.

"Right. So, uh, in there." I pointed to a glass case which contained a pair of leather gloves.

"P. T. Sandover's gloves." Sam stated.

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there? You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something." I smiled.

"So you ready?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea." Sam answered.

"Me neither." I nodded.

We each took our poker, and Sam took the container of salt.

"Go for it." Sam stated.

Dean nodded before smahing the glass.

Suddenly, the room went cold, and I could see my breath visably. In a matter of seconds, Sandover's ghost appeared behind Dean before flinging him into the wall before doing the same to Sam.

With my poker, I quickly swung it at the ghost causing it to dissipate.

Dean got to his feet.

"Oh. Nice." Dean smiled.

The ghost appeared behind Dean again.

"Dean." Sam shouted before throwing Dean the poker he had dropped.

Dean caught it before swining round causing the ghost to dissipate once again.

"Nice catch." I smiled.

"Right?" Dean nodded.

Sam got to his feet and picked up the other poker that was lying on the floor.

Sandover appeared between Dean, Sam and I.

We all swung simultaneously with our pokers causing him to dissipate.

Our smiles were short lived as the ghost appeared behind Dean and flung him against the wall once again before doing the same with Sam.

My eyes widened before I threw salt at him using the container that Sam had dropped.

When he disspeared I took chance and grabbed the gloves from the case and flicked the lighter so that a flame appeared. Holding it against the material of the gloves, they began to burn with a blue flame. I turned just in time to see Sandover burning, before he dissapeared, for good.

Sat in Dean's office, I grinned. "That was amazing."

"Right?" Dean and Sam agreed in unison.

* * *

Grabbing a first aid kit from his desk, Dean sat down in his chair. "Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life."

"Me neither." I nodded.

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?"

"We should keep doing this." Sam suggested.

"I know." I smiled. "I mean it. There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people."

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers." Dean added.

"No, really. I mean, for real." Sam stated.

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"How would we live?"

"Uh..." Sam shrugged.

"You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by? With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel room every night?" Dean asked.

"That's all just details."

"Details are everything. You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance."

"All right. Um. Confession." I stated.

"What?"

"Remember those dreams I told you about with the ghosts?" I brought up.

"Yeah?"

"I was fighting them."

"Okay."

"With you. We were these, like, hunters, and we were friends. More like family, really. I mean, what if that's who we really are? I mean, you saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling people's brains. What if it scrambled ours?" I explained.

"That's insane." Dean laughed.

"Is it? Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?" I suggested.

"Hey, man, the ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but—" Dean began.

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be." I stated.

"No. I'm Dean Remington, okay? Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo."

"When was the last time you talked to them? To any of them?" Sam asked.

"This is insane! You're confused—" Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison. But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital." Sam stated.

"Okay. What are you saying? Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on."

"That's not what he's saying. All I know is, I got this feeling in my gut. And I know—I know that deep down, you gotta be feeling it too. We're supposed to be something else. You're not just some corporate douchebag. This isn't you. I know you." I stated.

"Know me? You don't know me, pal. You both should go." Dean stated.

Sam and I left.

* * *

Sat in my cubicle filling out a form, the phone began to ring. I breathed heavily in anger. Taking off my headset and throwing it against the desk. I grabbed the poker, stood up and began smashing it to death with it.

Everyone in the office was staring at me, but I frankly didn't give a shit!

"I quit!" I stated before walking off.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Sitting typing away at his computer, a knock at the door made Dean look up.

When it opened, it was Adler. "Got a minute?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "Sure, of course."

Adler closed the door behind him and walked in. "How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Uh, great."

"You look a little tired. Been working hard, I gather."

"Yeah." Dean nodded.

"Ah, don't be modest. I hear everything. And I'm pleased with what I'm hearing." Adler sat down on one of the chairs in front of Dean's desk. "That's why it's important to me that you're happy." Pulling out a pen, he grabbed a piece of notepaper before writing down a five-digit number onto it. "How's that for a bonus?"

Dean looked at the paper. "That's very generous."

"Purely selfish. Wanna make sure you're not going anywhere."

"Wow. Are you sure?"

"Positive. You are Sandover material, son. Real go-getter. Carving your own way."

"Well, thanks. I try."

"I see big things in your future. Maybe even senior VP, Eastern Great Lakes Division. Don't get me wrong, you'll have to work for it. Seven days a week, lunch at your desk, but in eight to ten short years, that could be you."

"Uh, well, thank you. Thank you, sir. It's, um...but..." Dean began before pushing the paper back. "I am giving my notice."

"This is a joke. You're kidding me, right?" Adler asked.

"No. I've—I recently—uh, very recently realized that I have some other work I have to do. It's, uh, very important to me." Dean stated.

"Other work? Another company?"

"No, I—it's hard to explain. Um. It's just that this—this is—it's just—it's not who I'm supposed to be."

Adler grinned.

"What?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Finally." Adler stood up and pressed a finger to Dean's forehead.

Dean blinked before looking round the at the office he was sat in "What the hell? Why am I wearing a tie? My God, am I hungry."

Adler laughed. "Welcome back."

"Wait. Did I—did I just get touched by—you're an angel, aren't you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Zachariah." The guy introduced.

"Oh, great. That's all I need is another one of you guys."

"I'm hardly another one, Dean. I'm Castiel's superior. Believe me, I had no interest in popping down here into one of these smelly things." He explained. "But after the unfortunate situation with Uriel, I felt it necessary to pay a visit. Get my ducks in a row."

"I am not one of your ducks." Dean stated.

"Starting with your attitude."

"Oh, so, what? This was all some sort of a lesson? Is that what you're telling me? Wow. Very creative."

"You should see my decoupage."

"Gross. No thank you. So, what? I'm just hallucinating all this? Is that it?"

"Not at all. Real place, real haunting. Just plunked you in the middle without the benefit of your memories."

"Just to shake things up? Hm? So you guys can have fun watching us run around like ass clowns in monkey suits?"

"To prove to you that the path you're on is truly in your blood. You're a hunter. Not because your dad made you, not because God called you back from hell, but because it is what you are. And you love it. You'll find your way to it in the dark every single time and you're miserable without it. Dean, let's be real here. You're good at this. You'll be successful. You will stop it."

"Stop what? The apocalypse, huh? Lucifer? What? Be specific, man."

"You'll do everything you're destined to do. All of it. But I know, I know. You're not strong enough. You're scared. You got daddy issues. You can't do it. Right?"

"Angel or not, I will stab you in your face." Dean stated sternly.

"All I'm saying is it's how you look at it. Most folks live and die without moving anything more than the dirt it takes to bury them. You get to change things."

Dean turned away.

"Save people, maybe even the world. All the while you drive a classic car and fornicate with women. This isn't a curse. It's a gift. So for God's sakes, Dean, quit whining about it. Look around. There are plenty of fates worse than yours. So are you with me? You wanna go steam yourself another latte? Or are you ready to stand up and be who you really are?"


	12. When the Levee Breaks (4x21)

Still inside the panic room, I could hear that Dean was standing just outside the door. I walked over to the barred window. "Dean. Let me out. This is not funny."

"Damn straight." He replied.

"Dean, come on. This is crazy."

"No. Not until you dry out." He stated,

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you and Sam, but please, just open the door."

"You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that you've lied to us over and over again. I get it now. You couldn't help it."

"I'm not some junkie." I retorted.

"Really? I guess I've just imagined how strung out you've been lately."

"You're actually trying to twist this into some kind of ridiculous drug intervention?"

"If it smells like a duck."

"Dean, I'm not drinking the demon blood for kicks. I'm getting strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Strong?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"This is about as far away from strong as you can get. Try weak. Try desperate. Pathetic." He turned up his nose in disgust.

"Killing Lilith is what matters. Or are you so busy being self-righteous you forgot about her?" I stated.

"Oh, Lilith's gonna die. Bobby, Sam and I will kill her. But not with you."

"You're not serious." I scoffed.

"Congrats, Rosie. You just bought yourself a benchwarmer seat to the apocalypse." Dean grinned.

"Dean, look-no, wait-"

Dean shut window.

"Come back here. Dean! Let me out of here! Dean! Let me out of here! Let me out! Dean!" I screamed after him.

* * *

I banged on the door, before eventually giving up, Walking round the room, the lights began to flicker. My eyes widened. "Guys! Get down here! Something's coming!" I shouted.

Alastair appeared.

"Hello, Rose. It's a pleasure to see you again. Looks like I have you all to myself here. Goodness. How will we pass the time?"

* * *

Bound to Alastair's operating table with my arms tied down in the shape of a cross, my mouth was gagged behind a strip of leather. I tried to break free, but I knew there wasn't much of a chance of that happening.

Alastair walked up to the table holding a scalpel.

"Don't. No, no, don't. Don't, don't." I begged.

Alastair stabbed the scalpel into my stomach tearing away at the flesh.

"Gah!" I gasped in pain. "No-stop!" I screamed.

He continued to just rip away at me slicing left right and centre.

"Stop! Alastair-please. Please."

"So polite all of a sudden. Very nice. I appreciate that." He grinned.

I breathed heavily. "No. Alastair, please. No, no-"

He pierced the scalpel deep into my stomach once again.

I screamed, and bolted upright on the bed, neither bound nor gagged. I furrowed an eyebrow.

"The answer's yes. You're hallucinating."

I turned to see myself when I was younger.

"That's right, it's me. Or I mean it's you." Younger me stated.

"I'm losing my mind."

"Definitely." Younger me nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"An explanation. How could you do this to me? I thought we were gonna be normal."

"I tried. I did. It didn't pan out that way. Sorry, kid." I apologised.

"'Sorry, kid'? That's what you have to say? It's all we ever wanted. We were so close. You got away from Dad. You quit hunting. You were gonna become a lawyer and get married. Why'd you blow it?" Younger me asked.

"Look. They killed Noel." I stated.

"Yeah. And if you hadn't run off with Dean, if you'd been there to protect him, he'd still be alive."

"I know." I nodded.

"You think Noel would want you to turn into this? He loved you. You think he'd be happy you using him as an excuse?" Younger me asked.

"I'm sorry. I am. But life doesn't turn out the way you thought when you were fourteen years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there's no escape. After all, how can you run from what's inside you?" Younger me stated before her eyes turned yellow.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"What do you mean?" Asked Dean.

"Well, I don't like this any more than you do, but Rose can kill demons. She's got a shot at stopping Armageddon." Stated Bobby.

"So what? Sacrifice Rose's life, her soul, for the greater good? Is that what you're saying? Times are bad, so let's use Rose as a nuclear warhead?" Dean's tone was filled with anger.

"Look, I know you hate me for suggesting it. I hate me for suggesting it. I love that girl like a daughter. All I'm saying is maybe she's here right now instead of on the battlefield because we love her too much." Bobby suggested.

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

Sat cross-legged on the floor of the panic room, I looked around. The room blurred in and out of focus. Noticing a jug of water on the side table, I tried to reach it, but had to brace myself on the bed to get off the floor.

"Poor baby." Came a voice.

I looked upm startled. "Mom?" I spoke tearfully.

"Rose. You look awful."

I looked down before scoffing. "Let's hear it. Go ahead."

"What do you mean?" She asked, furrowing an eyebrow.

I closed my eyes. "You're disappointed." I opened them again and looked at Mom before walking round the side of the bed. "You never thought I'd turn out this way. I'm a piss-poor excuse for a daughter." I looked at her for a few seconds, before looking away and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Your heart is broken. Am I close?"

"Not at all. You're doing the right thing, Rose." Mom slowly walked over. "What you're doing is brave. You're not being crazy, you're being practical. Rose, I am so proud of you." She smiled.

A tear trickled down my cheek. "But- Dean and Sam-"

"Your brothers don't understand." Mom sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. "I was raised a hunter from a long line. We understand that there are gonna be hard choices. And we do what we have to to get the job done. Yes, our family is cursed." Mom raised her hand and gently stroked my blonde hair.

I closed my eyes at her touch. I wished that I had been able to know her, and to have her as my mother, instead of having her ripped away from me when I was so young. My memories of her were almost non-existent, so this moment was almost like a dream, a wonderful dream.

"But you-you have the power to turn it into a gift. You can use it against them." She stated.

"For revenge?"

She shook her head. "No, for justice. I know how scared you are."

"What's in me, Mom, it's-" I began.

"Evil. And you know it." She nodded.

"What if it's stronger than me? Look at me. What if Dean's right?"

"Dean can never know how strong you are, because Dean is weak. Look at what he's done to you. Locking you in here? He's terrified. He's in over his head. You have to go on without him. You have what it takes. You have to kill Lilith." She stated.

"Even if it kills me." I nodded.

"Make my death mean something. I'm counting on you, Rose. Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. Not even Dean or Sam." Mom kissed me on the cheek and wrapped her arms around me.

I closed my eyes and leant into her.

Then she was gone.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Castiel appeared in the salvage yard.

"Well, it's about time. I've been screaming myself hoarse out here for about two and a half hours now." Dean stated.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You can start with what the hell happened in Illinois."

"What do you mean?" Castiel furrowed an eyebrow.

"Cut the crap. You were gonna tell me something."

"Well, nothing of import." Answered Castiel.

"You got ass-reamed in heaven but it was not of import?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"Dean, I can't. I'm sorry. Get to the reason you really called me. It's about Rose, right?"

"Can she do it? Kill Lilith, stop the apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"Possibly, yes. But as you know, she'd have to take certain steps."

"Crank up the hell-blood regimen." Dean sighed.

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your sister forever. Most likely, she would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill. There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your sister. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it." Castiel explained.

"If I do this, Rosie doesn't have to?" Dean asked.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way."

"God, you're a dick these days." Dean walked a few steps away before sighing. "Fine, I'm in."

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean nodded.

"Say it."

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys." He stated reluctantly.

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?"

"Yes, I swear." Dean sighed. "Now what?"

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time." Castiel vanished.

* * *

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Asked Bobby.

Dean looked at him.

"I'm sorry. You prefer 'sucker'? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?"

"Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come on like shady politicians from planet Vulcan." Stated Dean.

"Then why in the hell did you-" Bobby began.

"Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels or let Rosie trust a demon?" Dean cut him off.

"I see your point." Bobby nodded.

There was a silence.

"You hear that?" Sam stated.

Dean and Bobby nodded.

"Yeah, that's a little too much nothing." Bobby stated.

Dean, Sam and Bobby all hurried to the basement. Opening the window of the panic room, Rose was sprawled across the floor, having a seizure.

"What if she's faking?" Asked Dean,

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam spoke in a panicked tone before pushing past him to the door of the panic room.

Suddenly Rose was slammed against the wall by an invisible force.

"That ain't faking!" Stated Bobby.

Sam gasped and quickly unlocked the door. He charged into the room and rushed to Rose's side. "It's okay." He reassured softly while taking ahold of her hand.

Dean and Bobby grabbed her and took her over to the bed before pinning her down against it.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Sam.

"We're gonna have to tie him down for his own safety." Bobby looked up at Dean. "Quickly, before she has another fit."

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

Waking up, I tried to sit up, but found that my wrists and ankles were handcuffed to the frame of the bed.

"We had to." Came a voice.

I turned to see Dean standing across the room.

"The demon blood was flinging you all over the room. Tell me something, Rose. Why did you do this to yourself?"

"You know why." I answered.

"Right. 'Kill Lilith'. The big excuse. But why? What, revenge? Right?"

"Of course." I nodded.

"Revenge for what? For sending me to hell? Did you happen to notice I'm back? Alive and kicking. So what's the point?" Dean asked.

"Point? How about 'stop the damn apocalypse'?" I stated.

"My gig. Not yours. The angels said so, remember? God picked me, man. So you got any other fantastic excuses? Hmm?"

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Bobby was sat back behind his desk while Sam and Dean were sitting silently around the opposite side facing him. "I'm gonna ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Bobby, you saw what was happening to her down there. The demon blood is killing her." Stated Dean.

"No, it isn't!" Replied Sam. "We are."

"What?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"I agree with Sam. I'm sorry. I can't bite my tongue any longer. We're killing her. Keeping her locked up down there. This cold-turkey thing isn't working. If-if she doesn't get what she needs, soon, Rose's not gonna last much longer."

"No. I'm not giving her demon blood." Stated Dean. "I won't do it."

"And if she dies?" Asked Sam.

"Then at least she dies human!" Dean answered.

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

"I know why you really drink that blood, Rose." Dean stated.

"Just leave me alone." I looked away.

"Makes you feel strong. Invincible. A big bad wolf in a world of little pigs."

"No. You're wrong, Dean."

"It's more than that, isn't it? It's because your whole life, you felt different. Am I right?" He asked.

"Stop."

"Oh, I hit a little close to home, huh? Not different because you were some lonely kid or because of your weirdo family." Dean mocked.

"Stop it." I begged.

"Because you're a monster."

"Shut up! Just-shut. The hell. Up." I shouted, desperate for him to stop.

"You were always a monster. And you only feel right when you're sucking down more poison and more evil." Dean stated.

I rattled my chains.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

"I would die for her in a second, but I won't let her do this to herself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my sister turn into a monster." Dean stated.

* * *

**-Rose's POV-**

"Monster, Rose. You're a monster." Dean stated.

"Dean, no." I begged.

"And I tried so hard to pretend that we were family. That you weren't one of the filthy things that we hunt. But we're not even the same species. You're nothing to me." He spat in disgust.

I shook my head tearfully. "Don't say that to me. Don't you say that to me." I looked around, the room was empty. The cuff on my left arm snapped open, then my left ankle, then the other two. The door creaked as it swung open. Sitting up, I furrowed an eyebrow. "Hello?" I got up and slipped out the door. "Someone here?" I called, before quickly hurrying out of the basement.

* * *

As I tried to steal a car from Bobby's salvage yard, I heard a gun cock behind me. I turned to look.

"Uh-uh, Rose. The only place you're going is back inside with me." Stated Bobby.

"No." I shook my head.

"Damn it, girl!"

"You won't shoot me, Bobby." I walked closer to him.

"Don't test me."

"You wouldn't do it. You can't do it." I stated.

"We're trying to help you, Rose." Bobby's tone crumbled in sadness.

I took hold of the barrel of Bobby's shotgun and raised it so that it was aimed point-black over my heart. "Then shoot." I stated with tears in my eyes.

There was long pause.

"I'm sorry." Taking the gun, I smacked Bobby over the head with it knocking him unconscious. Smashing the window of the car, I got in and hotwired it before speeding off.

* * *

Sitting on the bed of some crappy motel I had found, I tried calling Leon for what seemed like the thousandth time, but once again got his voicemail. Taking the knife I had took from the basement out of my pocket, there was a knock at the door.

Walking over, I opened it slowly before being flung backwards by Dean.

Picking myself up off the floor, I brushed myself off. "Nice to see you too."

"He's poison, Rose, and you've just came running back to him." He stated. "I mean, look what he died you. The guy shows up here, then vanishes for weeks at a time, leaving you cracking out for another hit-"

"Leon's looking for Lillith." I stated.

"That is French for manipulating your add ten ways from Sunday."

"You're wrong, Dean." I shook my head.

"Rose, you're lying to yourself. I just want you to be okay. You would do the same for me. You know you would.

"Just listen." Raising my hand, I noticed that I was still holding the knife. I dropped it on the floor. "Just listen for a second. We got a lead on a demon close to Lilith. Come with us, Dean. We'll do this together."

"That sounds great. As long as it's just me, you and Sammy. Demon bastard is a dealbreaker. You kiss him goodbye, we can go right now." Dean stated.

"I can't."

Dean turned away and nodded.

"Dean, I need him to help me kill Lilith. I know you can't wrap your head around it, but maybe one day you'll understand. I'm the only one who can do this, Dean." I stated.

He turned back to me. "No, you're not the one who's gonna do this."

"Right, that's right, I forgot. The angels think it's you." I scoffed.

"You don't think I can?" Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"No. You can't. You're not strong enough."

"And who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I'm being practical here. I'm doing what needs to be done." I stated.

"Yeah? You're not gonna do a single damn thing."

"Stop bossing me around, Dean. Look. My whole life, you take the wheel, you call the shots, and I trust you because you are my brother. Now I'm asking you, for once, trust me." I nodded.

"No. You don't know what you're doing, Rose." Dean stated.

"Yes, I do."

"Then that's worse." He shouted.

"Why? Look, I'm telling you-"

"Because it's not something that you're doing, it's what you are! It means-" He cut himself off.

"What? No. Say it." I stated.

"It means you're a monster."

I nodded.

A tear fell from Dean's eyes.

Breathing heavily in anger, it built up inside me until I swung, punching Dean in the face.

Dean didn't look at me for a few seconds before his head slowly rose, and a punch landed across my face. I stumbled backwards before regaining my balance and returning a punch. Dean and I wrestled around the room while throwing punches left right and center. Grabbing hold of my arms, Dean slammed me backwards against the floor. I gasped as something sharp and metallic pierced into my side. It must have been the knife I had thrown on the floor. Dean was holding me down with a vicious expression on his face. Having had the wind knocked out of me, it took me a few seconds to recover and fight through the pain. Snarling in anger, I threw him off me before rolling across the floor so that I was now holding him down. With my hands tightly around his throat, Dean wheezed as he struggled for breath. After a few seconds, I released my grip before stumbling to my feet. The pain of my side was agonising, but I struggled through. "You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." I walked off towards the door of the motel room.

"You walk out that door, don't you ever come back." Dean shouted, mirroring our father's words from all those years ago.

Opening the door, I walked out once again.


	13. Lucifer Rising (4x22)

Sat on a wooden stool in the old, worn down country house I had come across, I was in the process of stitching up my stomach with the usual suspects of a pin and some dental floss. The pain in my side was still agonising, and I knew that it needed to be checked out and stitched up professionally, but I had to stop Lillith, I just had to.

* * *

"Rose...Rose...Rose!" A voice called.

Jerking awake, I cursed in pain before looking up at Leon. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You do know it's half eleven?" He furrowed an eyebrow. "I thought you would have been up and stressing about Lillith by now."

"I just needed some sleep, that's all." I rubbed my eyes before slowly sitting up on the side of the ripped mattress.

"You look terrible, what happened?" Leon asked.

* * *

After explaining the events of last night to Leon, we hit the road.

"You okay?" Leon asked, turning to look at me.

"I'm good." I nodded.

"You sure?"

"I just said I was."

"Look, I know hand-holding really isn't my thing...but still, Dean was wrong, saying what he said to you." Leon stated.

"No, he was right to say it. I mean, I don't blame him after what I did." I sighed.

"Well, after we're done, you guys will patch things up. I mean, you always do." Leon smiled.

"You're talking like I've got an 'after'."

"Don't say that."

"I can feel it inside me, Leon. I've changed...for good. And there's no going back now."

"Rose-" He began.

"Look, I know what I gotta do. It's okay, I'm just saying, Dean and Sam are better off as far away from me as possible. Anyways. Doesn't matter, let's just get this over with."

* * *

In the cellar, the demon that Leon had captured was currently tied down onto the stone table in the centre of the room. I walked over to her.

"What, no devil's trap?" Asked the demon as she struggled to get free.

"I don't need one." I stated.

"Look at you - all 'roided up. It's like A-Rod and Madonna over here." She smirked.

"Where's Lilith?"

"I'm not scared of you." The demon smiled.

"Yeah, you are, actually. And with good reason."

"Look... what's my upside? Okay, I tell you, you kill me. I don't tell you, you still kill me. I get away somehow, Lilith will definitely kill me. So where's my carrot?"

"I think what you should be worrying about is what happens before you die." Reaching out my hand, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the demon. In a matter of seconds, she was screaming in agony.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" She begged.

"You'll tell me where she is?" I asked.

"Fine. Fine. Just... let me die." The demon replied.

I dropped my hand. "Deal."

"Tomorrow night, midnight. She's gonna be at a convent - St. Mary's, Ilchester, Maryland." She answered, breathing heavily.

"A convent?"

"Lilith... She's gonna break the final seal."

"And what is the final seal?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I rose my hand once again.

"Aaaah! I don't know! I don't know!" She sobbed. "I don't know! I swear! Please! I'm begging you. Kill me, please!"

"Fine." I reached out a hand to kill her, but Leon grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Wait. You can't." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we've got to take her with us. It's the final run on the Death Star, and you need more juice than I got." Leon explained.

"You promised." The demon screamed.

"Sorry, sister. You're a walking, talking can of whup-ass." Leon smiled.

"You bastard!" She screamed.

"I know. Just can't trust anyone these days." He shrugged.

"Well, least you won't be able to crack me open that easy." The demon stated.

"That so?" Leon furrowed an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

"Don't forget - it's not just me you're bleeding. In fact, I think I'm gonna take a little... siesta in the subconscious - hand over the wheel for a little bit." She grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I furrowed an eyebrow.

"Cindy McClellan, R.N., come on down!" The demon shut her eyes, before she woke again with a gasp. "What..." The weak voice asked dazily before groaning. "Where am I?" She began to struggle. "Oh, my god, I can't move. What's going on? Help! Help me, please."

"Great." Leon sighed.

* * *

Back at the house later, I was doing research on my laptop.

Leon was standing behind me.

Noticing something, my eyes widened. "You got to be kidding me."

"What?" He asked.

"Get this. St. Mary's - abandoned in '72 after a priest disemboweled eight nuns."

Leon smirked. "What's black and white and red all over?"

"That's not funny." I stated before continuing to read the article. "The priest said it wasn't his fault. He said a demon made him do it. And that he even remembered the demon's name."

"Yeah?" Leon leant down against the table.

"Azazel." I stated.

"Wow. So, Lilith, Yellow-Eyes - all the A-listers are paying visits. Certainly gives the joint credibility."

"As a place where the final seal goes down."

"Well, it's good enough for me. Let's pack up Nurse Betty and hit the road."

"Hey, maybe, um... look." I began.

"What?" Leon furrowed an eyebrow.

"M-maybe we can find another demon." I suggested.

"Rose, no. That blubbery "don't hurt me" crap - it's just an act. She's playing you." He stated.

"I'm not so sure."

"Even if she's not, there's still a hell-bitch snoozing in there. I mean, come on. It's not like you haven't done this before, right?"

* * *

Dragging the demon or Cindy as she was now out of the house and over to the car was proving alot more difficult then I had originally imagined it to be. For one, she wouldn't stop squirming, and two, she wouldn't shut up.

"No. Please don't. Just listen to me, okay? My name is Cindy McClellan. I'm a nurse in the NICU over at Enfield Memorial. I have a husband named Matthew, okay? We've been married six years. He's got to be worried sick about me. And I don't even know who you are, and I'm not gonna tell anybody anything. Please just let me go." She begged.

I opened the trunk.

"No! No! Please, no! Please -" She screamed.

Shoving her into the trunk, I shut it.

"Help!" She screamed.

I leant down on the trunk, breathing heavily.

* * *

Leon was driving, I was shotgun. Opening my phone, it read '1 new voicemail from: Dean'. I was in two minds whether to listen to it or not.

The girl in the trunk was still screaming.

"What are you - a 12-year-old girl? Just play it already." Leon stated.

"Mind your own business." I answered.

"Let me out! Let me out!" The girl screamed, thumping on the roof of the trunk.

"God, I wish she would just shut up." I stated.

"Well, that can be arranged." Leon replied.

I glared at him.

"I don't get it. All the demons you cut with the knife - what do you think happens to the host? How is this any different?" He asked.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" I questioned.

"I know that you're having a tough time here, Rose, but we're in the final lap here. Now is not the time to grow a persqueeter."

"Would you drop the friggin' attitude? I'm about to bleed and drink an innocent woman. While she watches."

"And save the world as a result." Leon stated.

"I don't know. I-I just... I'm starting to think... maybe Dean was right."

"About what?"

"About everything." I stated.

"We're gonna see this through, right, Rose? Rose?"

I didn't answer.

"Let me out! Let me out!" The girl continued to scream.

* * *

Standing by the '**ST. MARY'S CONVENT - 2 miles**' sign, Leon was over by the car.

"Rose, it's time. Are we doing this or not?" Leon called.

"Give me a minute to think." I shouted back.

"Rose -" He began.

"Give me a damn minute, Leon!"

"Better think fast."

I surreptitiously pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and clicked view on the Dean's voicemail.

"Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Rose - a vampire. You're not you anymore. And there's no going back."

_I felt sick. His words tumbling through my mind as I felt almost dizzy on my feet. I wanted nothing more than to just curl up in a corner and die. I've lost everything! Everyone I have ever cared about has turned their back on me, and the one person that I counted on the most to never leave me, the one person I expected to always be there no matter what I had done, the one person who has been there for me for so many years, has given up. Like he said, he's done trying to save me. I'm a monster._

Close to tears, I closed my phone and put it away in my pocket. I turned to Leon. "Do it."

"Thank god." Leon smiled before opening the trunk.

"No! Screamed the girl.

* * *

Entering the sanctuary, I searched out Lillith, but she had been waiting for me. Grabbing my arm and turning me round, she grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the room, causing me to slam into the stone wall of the sanctuary, and my stitches to rip open. "Ahh!" I moaned, as I fell to the floor. Flinging out my hand, Lillith flew across the room, slamming into the altar and falling to the ground. Leon helped me up before we walked closer to her. I held out my hand once again, this time, Lillith was forced back against the altar, and the doors of the sanctuary swung closed. "I've been waiting for this...for a very long time."

"Then give me your best shot." Lillith cocked her head to the side.

I reached out a hand, slowly, throwing my power at her. A bright white light shone brightly on her before Lillith began to scream out in pain. Lowering my hand, the light faded, and my heartbeat slowed.

"Rose!" A voice screamed from behind the doors.

"Rose!" Shouted a second.

I turned to look. "Dean? Sam?"

"What are you waiting for?! Now! Rose, now!" Leon screamed.

Lillith began to laugh. "You turned yourself into a freak. A monster. And now you're not gonna bite? I'm sorry, but that is honestly adorable."

Turning to face Lillith once again, I raised my hand. Concentrating my power, I hurled it at her.

Lillith began to convulse several times, as her body glowed and flickered. After a few seconds, she went limp.

Breathing heavily in pain and exhaustion, I wrapped an arm around my side. Turning to Leon, I suddenly noticed Lillith's blood pouring out of her in a steady stream in what looked like a very deliberate direction. "What the hell?"

"I can't believe it." Leon grinned.

"Leon, what's going on?" I asked in a hoarse, pain filled tone.

"You did it. I mean, it was a little touch-and-go there for a while, but...you did it."

"What? What - what did I do?"

"You opened the door. And now he's free at last. He's free at last!" Leon stated.

My eyes widened. "No, no, no. No, he - Lilith - I stopped her. I killed her!" I stumbled forwards. "Gah!" The pain in my side my the world spin around me.

"And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal. And you bust her open."

My eyelids began to flicker.

"Now guess who's coming to dinner." Leon smiled.

Time slowed, as I found myself sinking into the darkness of the abyss.

* * *

**-Third Person POV-**

Busting into the room, Dean and Sam's eyes instantly widened as they caught sight of Rose lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of her own blood seeping from a wound on her side.

"You bastard!" Dean snarled. "You did this! You did this to her!"

"You don't even know how hard this was! All the demons out for my head. No one knew. I was the best of those sons of bitches! The most loyal! Not even Alastair knew! Only Lilith! Yeah, I'm sure you're a little angry right now, but, I mean, come on boys! Even you have to admit - I'm - I'm awesome!" Leon grinned.

Sam rushed over to Rose and knelt down beside her. "Rosie!...Rosie!" Quickly checking her pulse, Sam was relived to find it was there, despite the fact that it was weak. He then looked up at Leon. "The blood...You poisoned her."

"No. It wasn't the blood. It was all her...and her own choices. I just gave her the options, and she chose the right path every time. Rose didn't need the feather to fly, she had it in her the whole time! I know it's hard to see it now... but this is a miracle. So long coming. Everything Azazel did, and Lilith did. Just to get her here. Cause she was the only one who could do it."

"Why? W-why her?" Dean asked.

"Because...because it had to be her, Dean. It always had to be Rose. She's saved us. She's set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay her in ways that you can't even imagine." Leon stated.

Dean glanced at Lillith's blood spilling out.

"You're too late." Leon grinned once again.

"I don't care." Dean shook his head, angrily before stabbing the knife into her chest.

A light flickered inside her before she crumpled to the ground.

Turning to his little sister, Dean rushed over to her. "Rosie! Rosie?" Kneeling down beside her, he pushed back a strand of hair that was over her face.

Rose's eyes began to gradually flicker open.

"Hey..." Dean smiled softly, thankful that she was awake.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes were full of tears as she spoke brokenly.

The blood pouring out of Lillith had finished its pattern on the floor. A brilliant white light shot up from the central point of the pattern and the convent began to tremble.

"Sammy, let's go." Dean stated before carefully scooping Rose up into his arms.

"Dean...he's coming." Rose whimpered weakly.


End file.
